TU ME HACES FUERTE
by SatoSere96
Summary: Ash sabe que Serena es quien lo hace fuerte, y descubre un nuevo sentimiento por ella, ¿como afrontara esos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

CAPITULO 1: "TU TRISTEZA ES MI TRISTEZA"

Nuestros héroes están en el primer concurso perfomance de serena y es el justo momento en el que anunciaran al ganador….

Presentador: Ha sido un concurso muy reñido, todos los entrenadores y pokémon han hecho un trabajo espectacular.

"De seguro gana serena ha estado fabulosa"- Dijo Bonnie

"Eso esperamos Bonnie"-Dijo Citron

"Vamos chicos ella va a ganar no hay de otra"-Dijo Ash entusiasmado

"Estoy nerviosa, espero ganar para que la confianza que puso en mi Ash no sea en vano"- Pensó serena

Presentador: y el ganador de este concurso es…..

Todos en el teatro quedaron en suspenso Ash, Citron y Bonnie sonreían a serena demostrándole que creían en ella

Presentador: Es: "Yumiko y su sylveon"

Ash y sus amigos no lo podía creer tanto esfuerzo de serena y no pudo lograrlo, serena bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal de no haber ganado, y así el teatro se fue quedando vacío, nuestros héroes fueron a los camerinos a ver a su amiga serena pero no la encontraron.

"¿Dónde estará? Se veía muy triste"-Dijo Bonnie triste

"Hay que buscarla, Bonnie y yo buscaremos una vez más adentro, Ash tu ve a fuera a buscar"- Dijo Citron

"Ok no debe estar lejos"-Dijo Ash mientras corría

Ash llevaba una mirada triste y seria a la vez, él sabía lo que se esforzó serena para llegar ahí y no podía evitar recordar la mirada de serena que reflejaba tristeza y decepción cosa que Ash noto al instante, Ash ya había llegado afuera del teatro y corrió hacia un pequeño parque y ahí en un columpio la vio con la mirada al suelo.

"Serena ¿estás bien?-Dijo Ash delicadamente

"Yo…yo estaré bien"-Dijo serena con la voz entrecortada

"¿Duele verdad?-Pregunto Ash con la mirada hacia el horizonte

Serena alzo la mirada y vio a Ash y él le devolvió la mirada, En los ojos de serena Ash podía una profunda tristeza.

"Te sientes mal el no poder lograrlo, piensas que tu esfuerzo y el de tus pokemon no sirvió para nada ¿no es así?"-Dijo Ash

Serena solo pudo mover la cabeza en modo de afirmación

"Lo comprendo, yo he pasado lo mismo, por kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, Siempre tan cerca"-Dijo Ash, entonces sonrió como siempre lo hacía- "pero créeme es el primero de muchos concursos, si perdiste este que importa, lo hiciste de maravilla para ser la primera vez, mi primera vez en una liga fue un desastre, llegue tarde, casi me descalifican, mi pokémon más fuerte no quiso obedecerme y perdí quedando en los 16 mejores"-Dijo Ash

Serena no lo podía creer a pesar de haber viajado con Ash durante un tiempo nunca habían hablado sobre el pasado de él, se sorprendió pues ella pensaba que él siempre había sido así de fuerte.

"Con el tiempo aprendes de tus errores, bueno al menos yo que cometo muchos errores Jaja"- Dijo Ash de forma que provoco que serena riera- "Pero en tu caso yo no vi ningún error, para mi tu debiste ganar eras la que más linda se veía sin duda eres maravillosa"- Dijo Ash sonrojado y dejando a serena muy roja

"Enserio lo crees Ash?"-Pregunto serena muy roja

"Pues claro que si"-Dijo Ash-"Y ahora ¿cómo te sientes?"-Pregunto Ash

"Sin duda me siento mejor, pensaba que no servía para ser perfomance, que mi esfuerzo y el de mis pokémon no servía de nada, pero gracias a ti Ash me siento mejor"-Dijo serena sonriendo-"Sin duda con solo estar a su lado la tristeza se me va"- Pensó serena

"Vamos Citron y Bonnie están preocupado, hay que buscarlos"-Dijo Ash dándole la mano-"Y Ya sabes "Lucha hasta el final"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

A serena se le vino un fugas recuerdo de su niñez, solo pudo sonreír mientras veía a Ash

"No soportaba verla triste, me alegra poder ver su hermosa sonrisa otra vez"- Pensó Ash- "Pero que estoy pensado, ¿qué me pasa?

"Te sientes bien Ash"-Pregunto Serena con preocupación al ver que su compañero esta pensativo

"No es nada, vamos Citron y Bonnie nos esperan"-Dijo Ash

Llegaron al centro pokémon en donde estaban los hermanos que los esperaban con ansias

"Serena te encuentras bien"-Pregunto la pequeña Bonnie

"Si ya estoy mejor gracias a Ash"-Dijo serena

"Me alegro por ti serena"-Dijo Citron

"Así que Ash te ayudo"-Dijo Bonnie con mirada traviesa lo que provoco sonrojo en ambos jóvenes

"Bueno ya es tarde mejor hay que quedarnos en el centro pokémon"- Dijo Citron

"Si es lo mejor"-Contesto Ash

Cuando de pronto…

"Ash Ketchum futuro maestro pokémon"-Dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para el joven entrenador

¿Quién es la persona misteriosa? ¿Qué les depara a nuestros héroes? ¿Qué pasara con Ash y Serena?

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

CAPITULO 2: "UNA GRAN REVELACIÓN"

"Ash Ketchum futuro maestro pokémon"-Dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para el joven entrenador

El fiel roedor de Ash salto al hombro de aquel joven conocido para él y su entrenador dándole un cálido saludo.

"Pika Pi" - Dijo Pikachu

"Hola a ti también Pikachu"-Dijo afectuosamente aquel joven

"¡Brock eres tú!"- Dijo Ash con mucha alegría corriendo para saludar a su más fiel amigo

"Ash! ¿Cómo has estado?"-Dijo Brock

"Genial y ¿cómo va el estudio de un doctor pokémon?"-Pregunto Ash

"Todo bien no me quejo"-Respondió Brock

Serena, Citron y Bonnie observaban a los dos jóvenes saludarse con tanta hermandad que se sorprendieron al verlo, Ash al darse cuenta de que sus amigos estaban desorientados decidió presentarlos.

"Amigos, les presento a Brock él es un viejo amigo de Kanto, fue líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada, el me acompaño en mis viajes por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, también estuvo cuando gane la batalla de la frontera y me convertí en cerebro de la frontera. Ahora se dedica a estudiar para ser el mejor doctor pokémon y por ese motivo ya no pudo acompañarme en mi viaje"- Dijo Ash dejando a sus amigos asombrados por conocer a alguien tan cercano a Ash ya que compartieron mucho tiempo juntos y ya entendían el porqué del feliz reencuentro.

"Mucho gusto chicos, Tú debes ser la pequeña Bonnie"-Dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña del grupo-"Tú debes ser Citron el gran inventor"-Le dijo al joven rubio- "Y tú debes ser la famosa Serena"-Dijo Brock al terminar

"¿Famosa?"-Pregunto Serena desconcertada

"Si Ash me ha hablado mucho de ti, me dijo que eres una gran chica que siempre lo apoya desde que inició su viaje, que gracias a ti ha podido conseguir sus medallas de gimnasio y que eres la próxima reina de kalos" –Decia Brock mientras que Ash muy sonrojado le hacía señas cómicas desde atrás de Serena para que parara.

"¿Es cierto Ash?"-Pregunto Serena muy roja

"Eto… Si es cierto"- Contesto con un pequeño sonrojo y rascándose la nariz

"Ash Ketchum actuando nervioso y sonrojado ante una chica, Jaja si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería, has madurado pequeño Ash"- Pensaba Brock

Pika Pika Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu

"Si, Si Pikachu traigo la comida pokémon que tanto te gusta"-Dijo Brock

Chaa!-Dijo Feliz Pikachu

"Oh cierto Brock es un excelente chef" –Decía orgulloso de su amigo Ash

"¡Genial!"-Grito con Bonnie con estrellas en sus ojos

"Bueno chicos que tal y les preparo una rica sopa receta de mi tía panchita"-Dijo Brock feliz ya que le encanta cocinar para muchas personas.

Todos se reunieron para comer, los pokémon un poco alejados de los entrenadores, los chicos platicaban cómodamente mientras comían

"Y como decidieron viajar junto con Ash muchachos"-Pregunto el moreno

"Pues mi hermano es líder de gimnasio en ciudad luminalia"-Dijo orgullosa Bonnie

"Oh ¿tú también eres líder de gimnasio?"- Pregunto Brock-"Yo antes era líder de gimnasio en kanto, y dime como estuvo tu batalla con Ash"

"Bueno en realidad aún no tenemos una batalla de gimnasio, pero decidimos viajar con Ash para aprender un poco de su valor y amor por los pokémon"-Dijo Citron mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"Ya veo y aprenderán muy bien, y ¿tu Serena?"-Pregunto Brock a la joven chica

"Yo eto.. Pues yo conocí a Ash en un campamento del profesor OK hace años y no lo volví a ver hasta cierto día que lo vi en las noticias, cuando intentaba salvar a un Garchomp y después se cayó Pikachu desde la torre y Ash se arrojó por el cuándo vi que era el decidí ir a verlo de nuevo"-Dijo Serena con un brillo en sus ojos que demostraba nostalgia.-" Lo vi en su primera batalla de gimnasio pero no le fue muy bien, lo vi entrenar y ya que yo era un entrenadora novata porque me acababan de entregar mi primer pokémon no tenía una meta clara y al final cuan Ash logro ganar su batalla me pidió acompañarlo en su viaje"- Decía Serena con una felicidad en su rostro al recordar aquel hermoso momento.

"¡QUE?!"-Grito asombrado Brock, todos pensaban que le iba a reclamar por aquella loca acción de tirarse desde la torre más alta pero todos se sorprendieron cuando Brock continuo-"Ash Ketchum, por primera vez pidiéndole a una chica que lo acompañe en su viaje, no lo puedo creer"- Esto ocasionó que Ash se sonrojara y que Serena se sorprendiera por aquello que acababa de escuchar.

"Bueno es que creo que juntos nos podíamos ayudar mutuamente"- Dijo Ash nervioso mientras se rascaba la nariz

Después de aquello paso lo inevitable Brock vio a la enfermera Joy y perdió la cabeza por completo.

"Se la madre de mis hijos preciosa"-Decía Brock sosteniendo la mano de la enfermera Joy y con ojos en forma de corazón

"¿Esto es normal?"-Pregunto Bonnie

"No sé por qué me recuerda a alguien"- Decía Citron con una gotita estilo anime

"Si es normal para Brock, bueno según el jaja"-Decía el joven entrenador

De pronto salió Croagunk dándole un golpe al moreno dejándolo K.O, mientras todos lo miraban con una gotita en la frente estilo anime

"Ash"-Dijo serena atrayendo la atención del joven entrenador-"Gracias"-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"¿Gracias? No entiendo"-Dijo el entrenador

"Si gracias por medirme viajar contigo"- Decía Serena

"No serena gracias a ti por aceptar el acompañarme"-Decía feliz el azabache

"Bueno Ash mañana tendremos que ir a luminalia para nuestra batalla"-Dijo el joven rubio

"Si ya quiero verlo"-Grito emocionada Bonnie

"A donde dijo el conde"-Dijo Brock apareciendo ante todos dejándolos asombrados

"Se recupera rápido"-Dijeron Serena, Citron y Bonnie

"Yo iré con ustedes, quiero ver cómo has mejorado Ash"-Dijo Brock-"También ver si te ayudo a ti y a Serena"-Pensó el moreno

"Pues bien decidido mañana iremos todos a Luminalia"-Grito feliz el azabache

¿Cómo ira la relación de Ash y Serena? ¿Cómo ayudara Brock a nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Cuál será el resultado de la batalla entre Ash y Citron?

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, comenten que les gusto que no les gusto y que esperan ver, ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

CAPITULO 3: "PEQUEÑAS SORPRESAS Y UN FESTIVAL"

Nuestros héroes van rumbo a ciudad luminalia para la pelea de Ash contra Citron en su gimnasio, ellos van junto a Brock el mejor amigo de Ash que lo acompaño por diferentes regiones, pues él quiere ver cómo ha mejorado su amigo y que tal son los líderes de gimnasio pero eso no es todo lo que planea Brock.

"¿Entonces ustedes se conocieron en el campamento del profesor Oak?"-Preguntaba el moreno

"Así es, Ash me ayudo en ese entonces"-Decía Serena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras seguían conversando llegaron a un puente colgante el cual se movía mucho, Serena recordó su desafortunado encuentro con un puente en el campamento de verano esto provoco que se pusiera nerviosa, milagrosamente nuestro despistado héroe Ash se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿No hay otro camino?"- Preguntaba nerviosa Serena

"No, es la única forma de llegar antes de que se haga de noche"-Respondió Citron, dicho lo anterior comenzaron a cruzar, Citron y Bonnie iban primero, seguidos de Brock que al darse cuenta que faltaban Ash y Serena volteo para ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió por lo que vio y escucho.

"Vamos Serena tenemos que cruzar"-Decía animado el entrenador de Pikachu

"Eto.. Ash no recuerdas lo que paso cuando quise cruzar el puente en el campamento"-Decía avergonzada Serena

"Si recuerdo pero esta vez cruzaremos juntos"-Dicho esto Ash le dio la mano a Serena que sorprendida por lo que dijo el azabache lo acepto sonrojada pero muy feliz-"Recuerda Serena, "No te rindas hasta el final""-Decía un sonriente azabache.

"Si gracias Ash"-le decía una sonrojada Serena.-"Tan solo con estar a su lado, tomando si mano mis miedos se desvanecen"-Pensó Serena mientras veía la espalda de aquel chico que le robo el corazón.

Los demás amigos de Ash ya estaban del otro lado del puente y veían la tierna escena de los dos jóvenes agarrados de la mano y una Serena muy sonrojada. Cuando Ash y Serena llegaron al otro lado Brock hablo.

"¿Desde cuándo tan galán Ash?" –Preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con el codo al azabache. Causando un mayor sonrojo en Serena y un pequeño sonrojo en Ash

"¿De…De que hablas?"-Pregunto nervioso Ash, ante esto Brock decidió dejar el tema a un lado y seguir con su camino.

"Jajaja Olvídalo Ash"-Decía Brock quitándole importancia al asunto, lo cual agradeció Ash y Serena en su mente.

"Bien chicos en un par de horas llegaremos a ciudad luminalia"-Dijo Citron

"Sii! Veremos a papá y también a Lembot"-Decía muy contenta Bonnie

"Pues que esperamos, hay que apresurarnos, verdad Pikachu"-Decía el azabache

"Pika Pikachu"-Afirmaba su fiel compañero

Todos seguían su camino, mientras contaban anécdotas de sus viajes, brock platicaba sobre sus estudios y aventuras como doctor pokémon mientras Ash le contaba sus aventuras por Unova y Kalos, la plática fue tan amena que llegaron pronto a ciudad luminalia.

"Hemos llegado, esta es ciudad luminalia"- Dijo Citron

Entraron a la ciudad y notaron que las calles estaban adornadas y la gente hacia preparativos

"Que emoción, llegamos justo para el festival"-Dijo Bonnie mientras brincaba de la felicidad

"Eso parece"-Dijo Citron mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana feliz

"¿Qué festival?"-Pregunto una curiosa Serena

"Es el festival anual que se hace en memoria a una pareja de enamorados que vivió hace muchos años en la ciudad, se dice que su amor era tan grande que no importaba los peligros ya que siempre lo superaban juntos, según la historia los dos enamorados eran entrenadores, Vivian en esta ciudad, él era muy valiente, ella era tierna y hermosa, ambos se complementaban, ayudaban a todos sin importar nada, se ganaron el corazón de toda la ciudad y a eso se debe el festival"- Termino su relato Citron

"Que romántico"-Dijeron al unísono Serena y Bonnie

"Bueno Ash supongo que lo primero que quieres hacer es ir corriendo al gimnasio para tu batalla"- Dijo Brock

"oh! Yo quería ver más del festival"-Decía Serena quien miraba a Ash ilusionada, Antes esto Ash no lo pensó dos veces les dio una de sus sonrisas a todos sus amigos y rascándose la nariz dijo:

"Bueno supongo que podemos descansar y tener la batalla cuando el festival termine"-Dicho esto Serena dio un brinco de felicidad, Citron y Bonnie solo afirmaron con la cabeza y Brock no salía de su asombro.

"Bueno creo que debo acostumbrarme al nuevo Ash"-Decía moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Vallamos Centro pokémon para que revisen a nuestros pokémon y después podemos ir a mi casa a descansar"-Dijo Citron

Nuestros amigos caminaron por las calles de la ciudad admirando los preparativos para el festival, luces, adornos, corazones por todos lados. Observaron todo mientras iban al centro pokémon, cuando llegaron y Brock vio a la enfermera Joy

"Hay mi corazón, ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida princesa?"-Dijo Brock mientras tomaba de la mano a la enfermera Joy, todos lo observaban con una gota estilo anime y entonces salió Croagunk dándole un golpe veneno y dejándolo inmóvil.

"Hay dolor ya me volviste a dar"-Dijo un agonizante Brock

"¿Puede revisar a nuestros pokémon enfermera?-Pregunto Ash

"Claro encantada"-entonces los jóvenes entrenadores le entregaron los pokémon mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

"¿Citron cuánto dura el festival?"-Pregunto ilusionada Serena

"Dura 3 días, y en esos días se realizan batallas, concursos de todo tipo, es muy entretenido"-Respondió Citron

"Valla suena interesante"-Contesto Brock

"Sí que te recuperas rápido"-Dijeron todos

"Pues esta dicho, a partir de mañana todos a disfrutar del festival"-Dijo un animado azabache.

CONTINUARA…..

¿Qué les espera a nuestros héroes en el festival? ¿Cómo les ira a Ash y Serena en el festival de enamorados? ¿Qué planeara Brock para ayudar a su despistado amigo?

_**Bueno amigos gracias por leer el Fic. Les encantara lo que les tengo preparado para el próximo capítulo , espero comenten que les pareció el capítulo, que esperan ver, que les gusto, que no les gusto, ya que sin ustedes este fic no tendría sentido, Gracias y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 4:" ¿Una Cita? Y Declaración De Guerra"

Es un nuevo día en kalos, y para ser exactos en la ciudad luminalia nuestros héroes están listos para disfrutar del festival de enamorados de la ciudad, que sorpresa les espera a nuestros héroes.

"Ah! Que bien dormí"-Decía el azabache mientras bostezaba

"Tú nunca cambias Ash siempre levantándote tarde"-Dijo Brock-"vamos apúrate que le prometiste a Serena ir de compras antes de ver el festival y no quieres hacer esperar a tu Serena"-Dijo Brock con voz picara

"No sé de qué hablas"-Decía Ash mientras volteaba el rostro para que su amigo no notara su nerviosismo en sus palabras

"Ya caerás Ash, ya caerás"-Decía un sonriente moreno

"Ash ya puedes usar la ducha si lo deseas"-Dijo Citron mientras salía del baño

"Claro, Gracias Citron"-Dijo el azabache entrando al baño

"¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo que sienten ambos?"-Pregunto Citron mientras se alistaba

"Si, Serena lo demuestra más y Ash empieza a corresponder"-Respondió Brock

"Espero y este festival los ayude a aclararse"-Dijo Citron

"Y yo les daré un empujoncito"- Dijo Brock sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación

"Este festival será muy interesante"- Dijo Citron mientras reía y salía tras del moreno

Citron y Brock bajaron a la sala (nota: Solo para aclarar después del final del capítulo 3 los chicos fueron a dormir a casa de Citron), encontrándose con Bonnie

"Buenos días hermanito, Buenos días Brock"-Decía una alegre rubia

"Buenos días"-Contestaron al unísono

"¿Y Serena?-Pregunto Brock

"Esta en el patio practicando su rutina de perfomance, después de que Ash hablara con ella aquella vez que perdió la veo más animada a practicar"-Contesto Bonnie con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, iré a ver de qué trata el perfomance"-Dijo Brock

Brock fue hacia el patio y ahí observo a Serena hablando con sus pokémon

"Tenemos que esforzarnos y dar lo mejor de nosotros en el próximo perfomance"-Decía entusiasmada Serena

"Sabes te pareces mucho a Ash"-Dijo Brock sorprendiendo a Serena

"oh Brock eres tú me asustaste"-Dijo Serena-"¿Enserio crees que me parezco a Ash?"-Pregunto sonrojada Serena

"Claro, en el amor que le entregas a tus pokémon y la dedicación que empleas en tu entrenamiento, tú y Ash son el uno para el otro"-Dijo Brock sonriente

"No sé de qué hablas"-Dijo nerviosa-¿pero por qué lo dices?- Pregunto curiosa Serena

"Ash es un entrenador dedicado, ama a sus pokémon, ayuda a cualquiera que esté en problemas, he viajado con él por tantas regiones y hemos conocido miles de personas y también hemos viajado con varios amigos pero nunca lo vi comportarse como lo hace contigo"-Dijo Brock dejando asombrada a Serena-"Contigo se comporta comprensivo y puedo decir que hasta cariñoso aunque no lo demuestre, un ejemplo es que siempre que llegábamos a una ciudad teníamos que ir directo al gimnasio pues Ash no pensaba en otra cosa, pero esta vez decidió festejar el festival…. Contigo"-Dijo Brock mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a la casa dejando a una Serena muy pensativa-"Creo que di en el clavo con ella, Falta Ash"-Pensó el moreno

Ash ya estaba en el comedor con Citron, Bonnie Y Brock cuando llego Serena

"Buenos días Serena, como te lo prometí ayer después de desayunar iremos de compras"-Dijo Ash dando una sonrisa de esas que le encantaban a Serena

"¿Seguro Ash?, si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa"-Dijo Serena

"Claro que sí, Sera divertido"-Respondió Ash

"Gracias"-Dijo Serena

"En ese caso Bonnie y yo iremos al gimnasio para dejar todo listo para nuestra batalla después del festival"- Dijo Citron

"Si no les importa me gustaría ir para ver como son los gimnasios y entrenadores aquí en kalos"-Dijo Brock

"Claro serás bienvenido Brock"-Dijo Citron

"No puede ser, estaré toda la tarde junto a Ash, esto debe ser un sueño"-Pensaba Serena ilusionada

Después del desayuno cada uno decidió ir a lo que tenía planeado para esa tarde.

"Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos al gimnasio"-Dijo Citron

"Diviértanse"-Dijo Bonnie

"Disfruten el estar solos"-Dijo el moreno del grupo mientras se daba vuelta para ir rumbo al gimnasio dejando a un sonrojado Ash y a una mucho más sonrojada Serena.

"Bien Serena vamos a donde tú quieras"-Decía Ash

"¿Seguro Ash? Ya te dije que si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa"-Dijo Serena apenada

"Si estoy seguro vamos donde tú quieras"-Dijo Ash regalándole una sonrisa

"Entonces vamos"-Dijo Serena ilusionada

Nuestra pareja favorita visitaba tiendas en la plaza de la ciudad, Ash observaba como Serena se veía tan feliz viendo ropa, zapatos, etc… le encantaba verla sonreír y ver ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules

"Con esa sonrisa y ese brillo especial en sus ojos se ve más hermosa"-Pensó Ash

"Entremos en esta Ash"-Dijo Serena entrando a la tienda de ropa agarrando a Ash de la mano, Serena se dio cuenta después de lo que acababa de hacer y sonrojada siguió con la acción.

"Cla….claro"-Dijo Ash nervioso

Serena vio por toda la tienda vestuarios que le ayudarían en su perfomance, cuando escogió los que más le gustaron fue a los probadores dejando a Ash en un sillón esperándola.

"¿Y qué te parece Ash?"-Pregunto curiosa Serena con un pequeño sonrojo

Serena salió del probador con una hermosa blusa de manga larga negra con adornos rojos y una falta roja con decoraciones blancas, Ash al verla quedo mudo no pudo articular palabras, Serena ante el silencio de Ash se preocupó.

"¿Ash estas bien?"-Pregunto Serena apenada

"Serena si siempre eres hermosa, ahora no hay palabras que describan lo bella que te vez"-Esas palabras le salieron a Ash en automático no sabía por qué lo había dicho pero su corazón así se lo había pedido.

Estas palabras causaron en Serena miles de emociones y reacciones aún más amor por Ash, alegría, asombro, sorpresa. Su corazón latía muy rápido y sentía que se le salía de su pecho y ante esto solo pudo decir:

"Gracias"-Dijo con alegría y un brillo en sus ojos que a Ash le encantaba

Después de que Serena se probara miles de vestuarios y Ash le diera su punto de vista los dos salían felices de la plaza de la ciudad y fueron hacia el parque.

"Que bien me la pase hoy Ash, Gracias por acompañarme"-Dijo Serena

"Yo igual me la pase bien pero todavía no acaba ¿Quieres un helado?"-Pregunto Ash

"Si"-Contesto Serena con una sonrisa de plena felicidad-"Este día ha sido maravilloso, hasta parece una cita"-Pensó Serena mientras la invadía un pequeño sonrojo

La pareja compro sus helados y pasearon por el parque donde vieron niños jugando y divirtiéndose.

"Ash ¿recuerdas como jugábamos en el campamento del profesor Oak?"-Pregunto Serena

"Si, jugábamos justo como esos chicos"-Dijo Ash con nostalgia-"¡Ya se!, Juguemos de nuevo como cuando el campamento ¿qué dices?"-Pregunto Ash

"¿Cómo podría decirte que no?-Dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo

Y como si de dos niños enamorados se tratase ambos corrían por todo el parque haciéndose cosquillas y riendo como locos hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo haciéndose de noche.

"Ash ya se hizo tarde, los chicos deben estar preocupados"-Dijo Serena algo triste pues no quería que el momento terminara

"Oh cierto de seguro que Citron nos mata"-Dijo Ash riendo

"Aparte hay que alistarnos para el inicio del festival en la noche"-Dijo Serena

"Tienes razón vamos"-Dijo Ash

De camino a casa de su amigo Citron. Ash y Serena iban conversando sobre temas triviales, hasta que Serena hablo.

"Ash gracias por regalarme una tarde como hoy, de verdad me divertí mucho, muchas gracias"-Dijo feliz Serena

"No tienes nada que agradecer yo igual me divertí, aunque confieso que es la primera vez que hago cosas que hacen las chicas pero a tu lado todo es divertido"-Dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la nariz nervioso

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de Citron, al entrar fueron recibidos por Bonnie y Brock

"Valla hasta que llegan chicos"-Dijo la pequeña rubia

"Se les hizo tarde pero llegan justo a la cena"-Dijo Brock

"Miren a quien nos encontramos chicos"-Dijo Citron

"¡Hola Ash!, ¡Hola Serena!"-Dijo la chica que salía del comedor

"¿Miette?"-Dijeron al unísono Ash y Serena

"¿Les sorprende verme? Vine al festival de los enamorados y vi a Citron y Bonnie y me invitaron a venir y pasarme con ustedes el festival"-Dijo Miette"-"aparte me entere que habrá concurso de pokepuff y pienso ganar esta vez"-Dijo retadoramente

"No creo, porque yo pienso entrar y ganar"-Dijo Serena decidida

Las dos se veían mientras echaban chispas de los ojos mientras los demás las observaban con una gota en la frente estilo anime

"Pues hay que alistarnos que el festival comienza en 1 hora"-Dijo Citron

"Siiii Festival"-Grito Bonnie

"Estas listo para el festival Pikachu"- Pegunto el azabache

"Pika Pikachu"- Respondió el pokémon

Mientras los chicos hablaban Miette se acercó a Serena para hablarle en el oído

"Si te sigues durmiendo, en este festival Ash será para mi"-Dijo Miette

"No si puedo evitarlo"-Dijo Serena decidida

¿Qué planea Miette? ¿Qué le espera en el festival a nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Qué más hará Brock para unir a Ash y Serena? ¿Ash y Serena tendrán más citas? ¿Lograre pasar la universidad? T.T …..Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que me tarde un poco en subirlo pero ando en los finales de la universidad, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, me gusto pues el romance el amourshipping va lento pero seguro! , espero lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, espero comentarios sobre que les gusto, que no les gusto o que esperan en el próximo capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo sin ustedes este FanFic no sería nada.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo5:"CONCURSOS Y TORNEOS CON UN TOQUE DE AMOUR"

5…4…3…2…1… ¡Inicia el festival de los enamorados!-Grito la ciudad entera

"Si al fin empezó el festival"-Grito una emocionada Bonnie

"Toda la ciudad luce tan romántica"-Dijo Serena ilusionada

"Chicos acabo de escuchar que habrá un pequeño torneo de batallas y de pokepuff"-Dijo Brock

"Siempre hacen esos tipos de torneo para la gente del festival que desee participar"-Dijo Citron

"En ese caso, ya sabemos quién ganara el concurso de pokepuff"-Dijo Miette

"Así es, y esa persona seré yo"-Dijo Serena decidida

"No lo creo, Ash me acompañas a inscribirme"-Dijo Miette mientras lo agarraba del brazo

Cabe destacar que este acto por parte de Miette causo como resultado a una Serena muy molesta y celosa, Serena al sentirse triste, frustrada y celosa solo le quedo caminar muy molesta hacia las inscripciones ante las miradas consternadas de Ash y sus amigos.  
>Cuando llegaron a las inscripciones al concurso:<p>

"¿Quieren entrar al concurso de pokepuff?"- Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza-"Ok entonces llenen estas hojas"-las chicas llenaron las hojas y las entregaron.-"Muy bien ya están inscritas mucha suerte y el concurso empieza en 15 minutos"

"Bueno chicas es mejor que vallan a prepararse"-Dijo Brock

"Suerte a las dos"-Dijo Ash, esto causo tristeza en serena ya que pensó que Ash igual apoyaba a Miette.- "Y Serena tu ganaras"-Dijo mientras sonreía y alzaba su puño en señal de victoria.

"Claro"-Dijo Serena haciendo el mismo gesto

Las chicas entraron a prepararse para el concurso iban sin hablarse hasta que Miette rompió el silencio.

"Veo que todo este tiempo no te dormiste con Ash, Me alegro por ti, pero en el concurso sí que te ganare"-Dijo Miette dejando a una sorprendida Serena ya que había aceptado su derrota por ganarse a Ash

"Gente de ciudad luminalia bienvenidos al festival de los enamorados y para conmemorar este día tenemos este concurso de pokepuff que pasen todos los concursantes y que empiece el show"-Dijo el presentador

Uno a uno iban entrando los concursantes hasta que entro Serena la cual se notaba algo nerviosa, su mirada estaba en el público hasta que vio a quien tanto deseaba ver ahí, esa persona que hacía que su corazón latiera rápido esa persona era Ash que no solo la veía si no que estaba ahí apoyándola incondicionalmente desde las gradas y que al verla le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que serena se sonrojara y ya no estuviera nerviosa.

Los minutos pasaron y todos los participantes estaban concentrados haciendo sus pokepuff, Serena no era la excepción estaba dando lo mejor de ella para ganar, los minutos no se detenían hasta que por fin termino el tiempo, los encargados de calificar los pokepuff pasaron mesa por mesa ya era la hora de anunciar al ganador.

"Gracias a todos los participantes por ser parte de este concurso, el resultado ya está dado fue difícil decidir el ganador pero después de ver los trabajos el ganador es… "-Silencio dramático-"Serena"-Grito el presentador

"¿Gane?"-Se preguntaba Serena consternada- "Gane"-Grito llena de felicidad, su mirada rápidamente se posiciono en sus amigos y ahí estaban todos celebrando por su victoria entonces lo vio Ash no estaba eso la lleno de tristeza hasta que.

"Bien ahora el premio será entregado por un amable entrenador que se ofreció a darlo"- y entrando al escenario con un trofeo, una flores (Ese era el premio) y sobre todo una gran sonrisa subió Ash, Serena no podía estar más feliz por ello y más porque él se había ofrecido hacerlo- "Te dije que ganarías, Felicidades Serena"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y con su típico tic de nerviosismo rascándose la nariz

"Gracias Ash"-Dijo Serena feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos

"Serena… ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Estás bien?"- Dijo un preocupado Ash

"No claro que no, todo lo contrario, son lágrimas de felicidad"-Dando una tierna sonrisa que convenció al azabache de ello.

El concurso término y la gente poco a poco se iba retirando del lugar, Todos estaban reunidos afuera después de haber felicitado a Serena.

"Serena sé que perdí y acepto mi derrota pero la próxima será distinto"-Dijo Miette dándole la mano

"Claro"-Dijo Serena correspondiendo el gesto

"Bien ahora al torneo de batalla pokémon"- Dijo el azabache muy emocionado

"Yo igual entrare, espero y nos toque combatir Ash"- Dijo Brock

"Yo también deseo pelear"-Dijo Citron

"Pues esta dicho, vallamos"-Dijo el azabache

Nuestros héroes fueron a inscribirse para el torneo de batallas, todos estaban listos y había muchos entrenadores que también deseaban pelear en el torneo.

"Bienvenidos al torneo de batallas del festival de los enamorados, que pasen nuestros entrenadores"-los entrenadores pasaban poco a poco hasta llenar el campo de batalla, Ash entro seguido de Brock y Citron. Ash vio a Serena y compañía apoyándolo desde las gradas y al ver a Serena él no podía explicarlo pero últimamente se sentía feliz y completo estando a su lado, era un sentimiento nuevo que no podía descifrar ya que el solo quería verla feliz y apoyarla siempre ¿pero este sentimiento en que se diferenciaba de lo que sentía por sus demás acompañantes? , La única diferencia era que sin ella a su lado él se sentía vacío, y estaba seguro de una cosa que siempre querrá ver esa sonrisa de Serena que le encantaba, estaba seguro que haría lo imposible por mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Una a una las batallas fueron avanzando Ash como era de esperarse llego a la final, Brock sorprendió al llegar también a la final y Citron por desgracia perdió porque Chespin comió muchos macarrones y le impidió luchar bien, Todos estaban en las gradas Citron estaba ahí por obvias razones

"¿Cómo luchara Brock él fue líder de gimnasio?"-Se preguntaba Miette

"Esto será emocionante"-Grito una pequeña rubia

"Ash de seguro gana"-Dijo Serena sonriendo

"Estoy seguro de algo, esta batalla será memorable"-Dijo Citron ganándose unas miradas interrogantes causando que continuase hablando-"Por lo que me contaron en los vestidores Brock fue el primer líder de gimnasio que Ash venció, sin contar que lo vio en diferentes ligas de distintas regiones, digamos que es el que más conoce a Ash en batalla"-Dijo Citron ansioso

"Esta será la batalla final, y será entre dos grandes de Kanto "-Todos miraban asombrados ante estas palabras-"así es nos tomamos la molestia de investigar sobre ellos y son Brock de ciudad plateada ex – líder de su gimnasio especializado en roca uno de los gimnasios más rudos y difíciles de la región kanto y Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, quedo entre los 16 mejores de la liga añil, en los 8 mejores de la liga Johto al igual que en Hoenn, en los 4 mejores de Sinnoh, campeón de la liga naranja y tiene un título de cerebro de la frontera en kanto"-Todos estaban estupefactos al saber el camino que el entrenador había recorrido-"dicho lo anterior que comience la batalla"-Dijo el presentador

Mientras en el público

"¿Ash ha hecho todo eso?"-Pregunto una sorprendida Miette

"Ash es increíble"-Grito Bonnie

"Sin duda Ash es un gran entrenador, se dice que la batalla de la frontera es lo más difícil para un entrenador y el logro ganarse el título de cerebro de la frontera"-Dijo Citron emocionado

"Él siempre ha sido así, desde niños en daba lo máximo, no me sorprende que llegue aún más lejos, ha sido larga y dura su lucha por alcanzar su sueño, aun así se sigue esforzando superando su límite cada vez más, sin duda ganara la liga"-Dijo Serena dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus palabras-"Y yo estaré ahí cuando eso ocurra"-Pensó Serena

"¿Listo Ash?"-Pregunto el moreno

"Siempre, hay que darlo todo"-Dijo el azabache

"Sudowoodo, yo te elijo"- Dijo Brock lanzando su pokeball

"Hola Sudowoodo"-Saludo Ash-"en ese caso, Froakie yo te elijo"-Dijo lanzando su pokeball

"Bien empecemos, demuéstrame que has aprendido Ash, Sudowoodo usa machada"-Ordeno Brock

"Froakie usa golpe"-Ordeno el azabache

Ambos pokémon colisionaron con un poder sorprendente y el público estaba sorprendido por ello.

"Has entrenado bien a tu Froakie"-Dijo el moreno-"Sudowoodo usa doble filo"-Sudowoodo ataco a Froakie con una velocidad sorprendente que lo mando a volar

"Froakie usa doble equipo"-Dicho esto el pokémon de agua obedeció la orden-"Usa burbujas"-cientos de Froakie atacaron a la vez causando que Sudowoodo no pudiera evitar el ataca causando que fuera derrotado

"Sudowoodo no puede continuar, Froakie gana"-Dijo el réferi

"Muy bien hecho Sudowoodo, regresa"-Agradeció el moreno-"bien Ash el siguiente pokémon te traerá recuerdo, Steelix yo te elijo"-dijo el moreno

"Oh, es el ónix que evoluciono a Steelix, claro que lo recuerdo"-dijo nostálgico Ash

"Bien Steelix, cola de hierro"-Ordeno el moreno

"Froakie esquívalo"-Grito Ash

Steelix ataco a Froakie y él lo esquivo con facilidad, lo cual era solo una distracción de lo que tramaba el moreno

"Steelix usa tumba rocas"-Dijo Brock

Esto causó sorpresa en Ash y Froakie que no reaccionaron a tiempo causando la derrota de Froakie.

"Froakie no puede continuar Steelix gana"-Grito el réferi

"Valla Brock no sabía que Steelix podía usar tumba rocas, bien todo se reduce a esto, como cuando empecé por primera vez, Pikachu yo te elijo"-Grito Ash mientras entrada su fiel compañero de mil batallas

"Esto será nostálgico Ash y también muy interesante"-Dijo el moreno

En las gradas:

"El que gane esta batalla se lleva la victoria"-Dijo Miette

"Pikachu, tu puedes".-Grito Bonnie

"Los dos se ven muy emocionados por esta batalla me pregunto ¿Por qué será?"-Cuestionaba Serena

"Eso también me lo contaron, ya saben que Brock fue el primer líder que Ash venció y fue en una batalla uno a uno, su Ónix contra Pikachu"-Dijo Citron mientras no perdía la vista del campo de batalla

"¿Ónix? Espera Steelix es la evolución de Ónix Entonces..-Dijo Serena comprendiendo lo que Citron Decía

"Ese Steelix es el Ónix con quien peleo Ash"-Dijo Citron

"Esta batalla les debe traer muchos recuerdos"-Dijo Serena

En el campo de batalla:

"Bien Ash demuéstrame lo que has aprendido"-Dijo el moreno-"Steelix cola de hierro"

"Pikachu también usa Cola de hierro"-Grito Ash

Ambos ataque chocaron causando que la tierra del campo de batalla y las gradas se sacudieran por tan grande magnitud de poder

"Pikachu impactrueno"-Ordeno el azabache

"Steelix esquiva y usa envestida"-Grito el moreno

Steelix logro esquivar el ataque de Pikachu y lo ataco mandándolo a volar por los aires

"Pikachu electro bola"- grito Ash, Pikachu en el aire logro tomar una buena postura para realizar su ataque que dio en el blanco de Steelix

"Muy bien Ash no has perdido el toque de sorprender en batalla"-Dijo el moreno-"Steelix tumba rocas"-ordeno Brock

Todo el público daba por terminada la batalla por ese ataque, hasta que Ash le dio una orden a Pikachu

"Pikachu, Sellado de tumba rocas"- La orden dejo sorprendido Brock y a más de uno en el público a excepción de los que ya conocían ese movimiento, dicha la orden Pikachu uso cola de hierro para esquivar las rocas y así acercarse a Steelix, una vez cerca de Steelix Ash dio otra orden

"Pikachu impactrueno a máxima potencia"-Grito Ash, esto causo que Steelix quedara fuera de combate

"Steelix no puede continuar, el ganador del torneo es Ash de pueblo paleta"- Dijo el réferi

Todo el público grito de emoción por tan espectacular combate de dos grandes, ahora sabían por que los dos eran tan fuertes.

"Lo logro"-Grito emocionada Serena

"Que bien Ash gano"-Grito la pequeña rubia

"Fue una pelea espectacular, se notó toda la experiencia por parte de ambos"-Dijo Citron analizando el combate

"Citron la tendrás difícil en tu batalla con Ash"-Dijo Miette

"Si, pero sin duda será la mejor de todas"-Contesto Citron emocionado

Tanto Ash como Brock se dieron la mano en señal de respeto y de a gran amistad que tienen.

"Bien ahora el premio para el ganador"- el premio consistía en una placa de conmemoración y una pokeball con un pokémon misterioso adentro ya que Ash no sabía cuál era-"Y con esto damos por terminado este torneo con Ash como ganador"-Todo el público se puso de pie y aplaudió a los dos entrenadores que regalaron una batalla espectacular.

Una vez terminado el torneo nuestros héroes se reunieron para felicitarlos por su gran combate y por la victoria de Ash.

"Los líderes de gimnasio en kanto deben ser muy fuertes, fue una gran pelea felicidades a ambos"-Dijo Citron

"Estuvo asombroso, aunque con mi hermanito no será tan fácil Ash"-Dijo Bonnie

"Me esforzare a lo máximo en esa pelea"-Dijo Ash

"Felicidades por tu victoria Ash, Brock peleaste muy duro"-Dijo Miette

"Bueno si pero Ash peleo mejor"-Dijo el moreno

"Yo sabía que ganarías Ash"- Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Gracias por apoyarme Serena"-Dijo Ash-"Toma"-Dijo dándole la pokeball que había ganado

"Pero si esto lo ganaste tu Ash"-Dijo Serena confusa y sonrojada

"Si pero te lo quiero dar a ti, porque al ver al pokémon recordé cuando nos conocimos"- Dijo Ash regalándole su mejor sonrisa a Serena

"Gracias"-Dijo Serena demasiado roja

"Vamos Serena ábrela para ver que pokémon es"-Dijo Bonnie

"Claro"-Dijo arrojando la pokeball

Todos miraban impacientes para saber de qué pokémon se trataba hasta que de la pokeball salió un Poliwag, esto causo un fugas recuerdo en Serena aquella mañana del campamento donde estaba perdida hasta que un niño azabache llego a su rescate brindándole la mano y una hermosa sonrisa, los demás no entendían el porqué de ese pokémon hasta que Ash explico las cosas.

"Sé que al principio cuando nos volvimos a ver no te recordaba"-Dijo Ash apenado-"Después cuando logre recordar aquella mañana en el campamento cuando te conocí de niños recordé cada detalle y cuando vi a Poliwag recordé que gracias a un Poliwag te conocí "-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa nunca antes vista era de nostalgia, felicidad, ilusión la mayoría podía jurar que sonreía con amor-"Por eso siento que darte a Poliwag es símbolo de lo que nos une"-Dijo Ash muy Feliz

Todos estaban asombrados por las palabras y la acción del entrenador ya que había demostrado madurez algo que no era común en él.

"Gracias Ash te prometo cuidarlo muy bien"-Dijo Serena muy sonrojada y feliz ¿Por qué no estar feliz? si la persona que amas te acaba de dar un regalo que los une, algo que fue tan romántico combinándolo con las palabras que dijo y la acción que hizo esa noche al ofrecerse a darle el premio en el concurso de pokepuff, sin duda esa noche era mágica para ella

"Que galán Ash, primera vez que haces algo así, fue tan romántico y maduro de tu parte"- Dijo Brock codeando a su amigo azabache causando un sonrojo en él y dejando a Serena sorprendida y feliz por ser la única que inspiraba a Ash hacer eso.

"Serena eso ha sido tan romántico, ¿Por qué tan roja?"-Dijo Miette molestando a Serena

Todos reían por las caras de Ash y Serena era digno de una fotografía, la noche paso y todos se retiraron a la casa de Citron a descansar, todos dormían plácidamente menos una peli-miel que veía el horizonte por el balcón con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro

"¿No puedes dormir?"-Dijo un azabache sorprendiendo a Serena

"Ah! Ash me asustaste"-Chillo Serena

"Perdón, perdón no era mi intención"-Dijo Ash apenado-"¿Entonces no puedes dormir?"

"No, no podía así que salí un rato a tomar aire fresco, ¿y tú?"-Pregunto Serena

"Tampoco podía dormir"-Dijo Ash

El silencio reinaba en aquel balcón pero no era de esos silencios incomodos si no era un silencio que los dos disfrutaban ya que se tenían el uno al otro.

"Hoy ha sido un día muy largo será mejor intentar dormir"- Dijo Ash

"Tienes razón"-Dijo Serena

"Bien, buenas noches Serena"-Dijo Ash dándose la vuelta

"Buenas noches Ash"-Dijo siguiéndolo, hasta que lo llamo de nuevo-"Ash, Gracias por todo, hoy ha sido un día fantástico"-Dijo Serena muy feliz

"Y no será el único"-Dijo Ash por inercia, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y del sonrojo que eso causo en Serena-"Bueno… eto.. Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"-Dijo Serena sonrojada entrando a su habitación-"Cada minuto a tu lado son maravillosos Ash"-Pensó Serena

CONTINUARA…..

¿Qué les espera a esta hermosa pareja? ¿Qué sorpresas traerá el segundo día del festival? ¿Qué empieza a sentir Ash?

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció, que les gusto, que no les gusto, recomendaciones y más. Sin ustedes este Fic no sería nada así que gracias por leerlo, tarde un poco en actualizar pero valió la pena es el capítulo más largo que he hecho espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí…**_


	6. Chapter 6

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 6: "La Princesa Y El Caballero"

Hoy es otra noche de festival en la ciudad luminalia de la región de kalos y nuestros héroes ya se encuentran ahí, ¿qué les espera hoy en el segundo día del festival de los enamorados?

"Bueno chicos el segundo día des festival se caracteriza por que se exponen una gran variedad de películas"-Dijo el rubio del grupo

"Y ¿Cuál veremos?"-Pregunto Serena

"Lo siento chicos yo no puedo ir con ustedes esta vez porque tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos luego"- Dijo Miette despidiéndose del grupo

"Que pena, entonces ¿cuál vemos?"-Pregunto esta vez Brock

"Vallamos a ver la cartelera"-Dijo Serena

Nuestros héroes caminaron por toda la calle donde afuera de cada sala se podían observar los posters de todas las películas que se estaban proyectando esa noche, vieron todos los posters buscando uno que les pudiera interesar hasta que hallaron uno en el que casi todos estaban de acuerdo de entrar a verla, todos excepto un azabache

"Esta veamos esta hermano"-Dijo Bonnie

"Me parece bien"-Dijo Citron

"Escuche que esta película fue grabada en Unova por un director novato pero fue todo un éxito"- Dijo Brock

"Se ve tan romántica, hasta el título es interesante "La leyenda del caballero pokémon" no lo crees Ash"-Dijo Serena volteando a ver a Ash

Cabe decir que Ash estaba sorprendido que la película que ayudo a grabar en Unova haya sido tan exitosa que hasta llego a kalos, por una extraña razón no quería que sus amigos lo vieran actuar, para ser precisos él no quería que Serena lo viera actuar, claro ya había participados en pokevision pero una película era diferente no quería ni imaginar cómo actuarían sus amigos o Serena, se imaginaba lo peor.

"Mejor vemos otra no creen chicos"-Pregunto Ash nervioso

"Yo quiero ver esta"-Dijo Bonnie con ojitos de ternura

"Si Ash de seguro que te gustara"-Dijo Citron

"Ash si es del genero de películas que te gustan"-Dijo Brock

"Vamos Ash yo también quiero verla"-Dijo Serena

"Está bien"-Todos entraron a comprar los boletos dejando a Ash afuera-"Bueno Pikachu, veamos qué pasa"-Dijo Ash resignado entrando al cine

"Pika Pi"-Dijo Pikachu

Todos habían comprado ya sus boletos, palomitas y refrescos, ya estaban sentados adentro de la sala en el siguiente orden Brock-Serena-Ash-Bonnie-Citron, todos estaban listos para la función, cabe destacar que Ash se encontraba nervioso aún más nervioso que cuando fue la premier de la película en Unova, no sabía qué pensarían sus amigos después de verlo, qué pensaría Serena al verlo todo esto rondaba por la mente del entrenador.

La película comenzó a proyectarse, todo normal la música de inicio y el intro seguido de las letras del título de la película "La leyenda del caballero pokémon", al comenzar la película se veía a una hermosa princesa (Me refiero a Zorua trasformada en princesa) siendo capturada por el malvado de la película, todo iba normal hasta que apareció el caballero se veía de espaldas, la cámara poco a poco dio la vuelta para dejar ver el rostro del caballero que comenzaba hablar.

"Alto capitán Cilan, suelte a la princesa Yuria"-Grito el caballero

"¿Por qué la debo liberar? Si la princesa tiene el secreto para encontrar el tesoro Sir. Ash"-Dijo el malvado capitán Cilan

"¿Sir. Ash?"- Gritaron todos los amigos de Ash al verlo en la pantalla grande, por inercia todos voltearon a ver al entrenador con miradas interrogantes y el pobre de Ash no podía estar más nervioso.

"¿Sorpresa?"-Dijo Ash confundido pues no sabía qué hacer, las demás personas que se encontraban viendo la película pidieron que hicieran silencio para disfrutar la función, a los amigos de Ash no les quedo otra alternativa que esperar a que acabara la película para interrogar a Ash.

Afuera de la sala de cine se encontraba un entrenador muy nervioso rodeado por todos sus amigos

"¿Eres Sir. Ash?"-Pregunto Brock

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"-Dijo Citron

"Ash es famoso siii"-Grito Bonnie

"¿Por eso no querías entrar? ¿Pero por qué?"-Cuestiono Serena

"Bueno en Unova cuando viajaba con mis compañeros Iris y Cilan nos encontramos a Zorua y a su entrenador un director de cine novato, nos ofrecimos a ayudarle a grabar pero nunca imagine que llegara hasta kalos la película"- Dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta Ash ¿Por qué no querías que la viéramos?"-Dijo Serena

"Bueno temía lo que pensaran de mi al verla, temía de que pensarías tu Serena"- esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que solo escucho Serena cosa que causo que su corazón latiera muy rápido, ¿Tanto le importaba su opinión? Esto causo una gran felicidad en su corazón y observo con ternura al azabache.

"Vamos Ash si actuaste muy bien, además has hecho peores cosas que te dejaron ver como todo un tonto"-Dijo Brock

"Gracias por animarme Brock"-Contesto un resignado azabache

"Bueno, bueno chicos dejemos la vida de actor de Ash a un lado, aún queda un festival que disfrutar"-Dijo Citron

"Sii hay que ir a los juegos"-Dijo Bonnie

"Bien entonces vamos"-Dijo Brock

Todos caminaban hacia los juegos dejando a nuestra pareja favorita hasta el final, venían caminando juntos un poco alejados de los demás en un completo silencio hasta que Serena hablo

"Ash"-Dijo Serena

"Si, dime Serena"-Contesto Ash curioso

"Actuaste bien como caballero pokémon, También te veías muy…"-Dijo Serena pensando lo que iba a decir con un pequeño sonrojo-"Te veías muy guapo"-Termino la frase aún más roja dejando a un Ash con un pequeño sonrojo pero muy feliz.

"Gracias Serena, me alegra escucharlo"-Contesto Ash-"Aunque la próxima vez espero que la princesa seas tú"-Esto último le salió del corazón por pura inercia y en lugar de pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a Serena y al el mismo.

"Bueno.. eto.. Ya sabes te quedaría muy bien ese papel, y te verías hermosa, Bueno ya lo eres pero serias más hermosa, lo que quiero dar a entender que te quedaría mejor el papel que a Zorua, si eso!"-Dijo Ash tartamudeando pues no sabía cómo componer lo que había dicho

Serena no podía crees lo que escuchaba Ash, el chico que amaba le decía palabras tan tiernas y románticas que de puro milagro no se desmayó de la emoción, ante ella sin duda alguna se encontraba su propio caballero pokémon aquel que le robo el corazón, no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena de él como caballero y ella como princesa bailando toda la noche, solo le quedo agradecer el gesto de su azabache.

"Gracias Ash"-Dijo completamente roja

"Bueno solo digo la verdad"-Contesto nervioso Ash

"Aunque sería lindo si tu fueras mi caballero"-Dijo Serena sonriendo tiernamente mientras caminaba hacia los juegos con los demás, dejando a Ash sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse la escena…..

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué traerá para nuestra pareja favorita el último día de festiva? ¿La relación de Ash y Serena seguirá igual de linda? ¿Ash lograra encontrar el significado del nuevo sentimiento por Serena?  
>Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.<p>

_**Bueno este capítulo lo escribí en 3 horas XD hasta ahora me ha gustado el avance de la relación de Ash con Serena desconozco ¿Qué les parezca a ustedes? Espero comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, ¡Gracias por leer el fic! Sin ustedes no sería nada.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 7: "Adiós Festival, Hola Amor"

Una hermosa mañana se puede observar en la región de kalos, donde nuestros héroes se encuentran ya despiertos y desayunando cómodamente en la casa de Citron, tanto entrenadores como pokémon se encuentran en una amena conversación, recordando aventuras y los días del festival, en especial cierta pareja que este festival los ha acercado más de lo que esperaban, por la mente de Serena pasaban todos los bellos momentos que ha pasado con Ash de los cuales cada segundo ella los atesoraba en su corazón, por otro lado en la mente del azabache para sorpresa de todos no trataba de batallas pokémon o comida si no que en estos últimos días la única que rondaba su mente era su peli-miel favorita, recordaba los momentos que paso con Serena en los 2 días de festival y se sentía muy contento más contento de cuando ganaba una medalla, todos estos pensamientos recorrían la mente de esta pareja hasta que los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno chicos, hoy es el último día del festival"-Dijo Citron

"Así es, y después podré ver la batalla entre tú y Ash"-Dijo Brock

"¡Sí!, hay que darlo todo en nuestra pelea Citron"-Grito el azabache

"Y ¿De qué trata el último día del festival?"-Pregunto Serena con curiosidad

"Nunca se sabe, siempre es una sorpresa"-Contesto Bonnie

"Así es, solo los organizadores lo saben y lo anuncian en el último minuto, bueno depende de la ocasión"- Dijo Citron

Todos pensaban de que podría tratarse, comentaban sobre posibles ideas y descartaban las ideas de Ash sobre otro torneo pokémon hasta que el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió y Citron fue abrirla.

"¿Quién era hermanito?"-Pregunto Bonnie

"Era un mensajero, trajo dos cartas una para Ash y otra para Serena"-Dijo Citron dándoles las respectivas cartas a la pareja mencionada

"¿Para nosotros?"-Preguntaron al unísono mientras agarraban la carta, la abrían y la leían.

"Y bien ¿qué dice?"-Pregunto ansiosa Bonnie

"Dice que habrá un baile de salón esta noche para el cierre del festival"-Dijo Ash mientras leia la carta

"Al menos sabemos de qué tratara el último día del festival"-Dijo Citron

"¿Solo dice eso?"-Pregunto el moreno

"No dice más, aquí dice que requieren de la presencia de la ganadora del concurso de pokepuff y el ganador del torneo de batalla pokémon ya que serán la pareja invitada en conmemoración de los enamorados a los que festejamos"-Dijo Serena sonrojada, y ¿por qué no estarlo? iría a un baile de salón junto con Ash, aquel que es dueño de su corazón y no solo estarán juntos si no que ellos representaran a los enamorados a los que se festeja sin duda era la mejor noticia que Serena pudo haber escuchado.

"Así que ustedes serán los enamorados esta noche"-Dijo Brock con tono divertido

"Si"-Contesto Ash, ya que aún no salía de su asombro, él y serena, ¿un baile? ¿Enamorados?, todo esto pasaba por la mente del entrenador ya que eran cosas nuevas para él pues nunca salía de batallas pokémon y gimnasios, esto era una nueva experiencia pero que mejor forma de pasarlo que en compañía de Serena esa chica que lo hacía feliz a cada minuto, que con solo mirarla lo hacia sonreír, ella que con sus hermosos ojos brillantes le daban a Ash el valor de hacer cualquier cosa.

Todos miraban preocupados a Ash pues estaba callado y él nunca se caracterizó por ser silencioso, Serena lo veía triste pensando que él no quería estar a su lado, hasta que el entrenador los sorprendió a todos.

"Esto…Esto ¡va a ser genial!, tengamos buenos recuerdos de esto Serena"-Dijo alegre el azabache alzando su puño

"Si"-Dijo Serena muy contenta

"Y ¿a qué hora es el baile?"-Pregunto Citron

"A las 8 de la noche"-Contesto Serena leyendo la carta

"Serena apúrate tenemos poco tiempo hay que comprar tu vestido para que te veas como toda una princesa"-Dijo con ojos de ilusión Bonnie

"! Ah!, es cierto tengo que arreglarme, peinarme, comprar el vestido"- Dio Serena muy preocupada

"Tranquilas aún queda tiempo"-Dijo Ash con una gota de sudor estilo anime

"Claro que no, apenas y estamos a tiempo, vamos Serena"-Dijo Bonnie arrastrando a Serena de la mano

"Valla me imagino que tardaran comprando, me alegra no ser yo"-Dijo Ash en tono de broma

"De ninguna manera jovencito, tú también debes comprarte algo para llevar no me digas que piensas ir así vestido"-Dijo Brock señalando las típicas ropas de Ash

"Bueno yo pensaba que.."-alcanzo a decir Ash

"No Ash debes de comprarte algo elegante ya que es un baile de salón"-Dijo Citron

"además debes arreglarte bien para Serena"- Dijo Brock codeando a su amigo azabache

"Brock tiene razón Ash"-Dijo Citron codeando a Ash del otro lado

"No sé de qué hablan"-Contesto nervioso-"Pero les hare caso y comprare algo, ¿me ayudan?"-Decía Ash para desviar el tema

"Claro, Claro, Vamos"-Dijo Brock

Y así las chicas y los chicos se pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde comprando lo necesario para la gran noche. Todos se estaban arreglando ya que quedaban pocas horas para que empezara. Cabe destacar que la emoción de Serena era inmensa había comprando un vestido especial para esa noche, para Ash, tan solo recordar que tendría toda una noche en el baile con Ash la hacía chillar de alegría y felicidad.

Por otro lado Ash estaba tranquilo o eso aparentaba ya que por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios, no sabía por qué pero él sabía que le importaba la opinión de Serena sobre como lucia, ¡así es! en estos últimos días la presencia de Serena era vital para el entrenador, si no la tenía a su lado la tenía presente en sus pensamientos minuto a minuto, hora a hora, no sabía por que con solo verla sonreír su corazón latía más rápido que cuando tenía batallas pokémon, no sabía que era eso que sentía pero lo que si tenía claro es esta noche averiguaría.

"Bien chicos es hora de irnos"-Dijo Citron

"¿Y las chicas?"-Pregunto Ash

"Ellas llegaran después, necesitan su tiempo para arreglarse"-Dijo Brock

Ash, Brock y Citron salieron de la casa con rumbo al gran baile de salón que se llevaría a cabo adentro de la torre luminalia ya que dicha torre fue adaptada para este gran evento.

Las personas ya estaban llegando y poco a poco se iba llenando el salón Ash y compañía seguían conversando tranquilamente y a escasos minutos de que dieran las 8 de la noche por la puerta del salón entraban dos chicas, la menor traía un elegante vestido amarillo con una pequeña tiara y la peli-miel llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos que miraban a aquel que era dueño de su corazón, Ash por otro lado no podía creer lo que veía si no la conociera sin duda diría que era una princesa de verdad, pero para que engañarse esa era SU princesa personal.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y cuando estuvieron cerca estado a punto de hablarse el uno al otro el presentador del evento hablo.

"Buenas noches y sean todos bienvenidos al último día del festival de los enamorados"-La gente dio un aplauso en muestra de aprobación a las palabras-"y no podrían faltar nuestros representantes de los enamorados"-para este momento los reflectores ya estaban sobre Ash y Serena también todas las miradas del publico estaban sobre ellos-"Serena de pueblo Boceto, ganadora del concurso de pokepuff y cómo olvidar a Ash quien amablemente se ofreció a darle el premio a Serena y ganador del torneo de batalla, un aplauso para estos jóvenes enamorados que nos regalaran el primer baile de la noche "-finalizo el presentador.

Serena está muy sonrojada por una parte porque todos la miraban, pero lo que más la sonrojo fueron las palabras del presentador "estos jóvenes enamorados", ¿Enserio parecían enamorados?, le encantaba esa idea y la hacía feliz pensar en ello hasta que Ash interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Eto.. Serena ¿Me permites esta pieza?"-Dijo Ash brindándole la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo

"Me encantaría"-Respondió Serena igual de sonrojada

La música sonaba y ellos empezaban a bailar, sin duda era un balada romántica y ellos mantenían la vista en la mirada del otro, el sostuvo su mano y la agarro de la cintura, ella paso sus manos sobre el cuello del aquel que amaba desde niña y así deslizaron sus pasos por todo el salón hasta que Ash decidió hablar.

"No si ya te dije pero te ves bien, bueno lo que quiero decir es que te vez hermosa"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"¿Enserio lo crees?"-Pregunto sorprendida Serena

"Claro pareces una princesa"-Respondió con una sonrisa el azabache

"Gracias, Pues tú no te quedas atrás, estas muy apuesto vestido así"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa

Ash llevaba un traje azul marino que lo hacía ver más maduro sin duda se veía bien.

"Oh Gracias, lo escogí para ti, digo para esta ocasión"-Dijo Ash tratando de componer lo que había dicho.

"Yo igual escogí este vestido para ti"-Dijo Serena muy roja

Al escuchar esto hubo un silencio entre ambos y Ash tuvo un recuerdo de la charla que tuvo con Brock en la tarde.

Flashback

Estaban Ash y Brock en el jardín de la casa viendo como Bonnie jugaba con los pokémon, Citron creaba un nuevo invento y como Serena practicaba su perfomance

"Ash deja de verla tanto que se te caerá la baba"-Dijo Brock al notar la mirada de Ash sobre Serena

"De que hablas Brock"- Pregunto nervioso

"Oh vamos Ash he viajado contigo por año se cómo actúas y créeme con nunca te vi comportarte como lo haces con Serena"-Dijo Brock

"(suspiro) Creo que no te puedo engañar eh? Pero siendo sincero no sé qué me pasa, es algo difícil de explicar"-Dijo Ash

"Vamos cuéntamelo tal vez yo pueda ayudarte"-Dijo Brock

"Desde que la conocí he ha brindado todo su apoyo, me ha ayudado a no olvidar quien soy, siempre está a mi lado, desde que la conocí y me dijo que no tenía metas sabía que necesitaba tenerla a mi lado por eso le pedí que viajara conmigo, aunque en un principio no pude recordarla cuando logre hacerlo me trajo una felicidad que no puedo comparar"-Dijo Ash con la mirada hacia las nubes

"Valla ya me dijiste como te sentiste, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué sientes ahora?"-Pregunto Brock

"Ahora siento que….. Siento que si no está a mi lado no estoy completo, que una sonrisa o una mirada suya me acelera el corazón como mil batallas pokémon, que quiero verla sonreír siempre y si esta triste quiero consolarla, creo que simplemente quiero su felicidad"-Respondió Ash

"Ash amigo mío, has madurado mucho, déjame decirte que estás enamorado de Serena"-Dijo Brock

"¿Enamorado?"-Pregunto Ash sorprendido para luego cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa-"Ya entiendo estoy enamorado de Serena y ¿ahora qué hago?"-Pregunto Ash desorientado

"Esta es tu noche, puedes empezar diciéndole lo que sientes"-Contesto Brock

"¿Y si no me corresponde?"-Pregunto Ash con duda

"No creo que eso pase"-dijo Brock sonriendo

Fin de Flashback

Sabía que tenía que hacer, haría lo que su viejo amigo Brock le dijo, aunque por una extraña razón no sabía por qué le hacía caso si él era malo para el amor pero esta noche jugaría por todo.

"Serena yo tengo algo importante que decirte"-Dijo Ash rompiendo el silencio

"Claro dime Ash"-Dijo Serena con curiosidad

"Bueno esto es difícil de decir ya que es algo nuevo para mí, desde que empecé mi viaje pokémon solo tenía en mente mi sueño de convertirme en maestro pokémon, tener miles de batallas para hacerme fuerte y ser el mejor, pero desde que llegue a kalos puede decirse que encontré otro sueño"-Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos a Serena

"¿Otro sueño?"-Pregunto sorprendida Serena

"Si al principio no pude definirlo bien pero conforme fue avanzando mi viaje por kalos con los chicos y contigo, pues apenas pude definirlo en estos días, no sé qué pienses tu pero mi nuevo sueño, mi precioso nuevo suelo eres TU Serena"-Finalizo el azabache con su mejor sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo

"¿Qué?"-chillo Serena sorprendida pero feliz, no podía creer que el chico al que tanto amaba le estaba diciendo lo que tanto espero.

"Bueno es que es difícil de expresar, desde hace tiempo pienso mucho en ti y bueno si no estás a mi lado no me siento completo, tu presencia es vital para mí con solo ver tus ojos o tu sonrisa mi corazón se acelera como mil batallas pokémon, no soporto verte triste siempre quiero verte feliz.. Bueno no sé si me explico"-Dijo Ash muy nervioso

Después de decir lo que sentía Ash volteo a ver a Serena y lo que vio lo desconcertó, Serena estaba llorando ¿A caso dijo algo mal? ¿No siente lo mismo? Preguntas como estas rondaban la mente del entrenador

"Perdón si te hice sentir mal no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal"- Dijo Ash triste

"¿No lo entiendes verdad? Son lágrimas de felicidad, desde que te conocí en aquel campamento en kanto y me ayudaste, me brindaste una manos amiga y una sonrisa sincera me enamore de ti desde ese instante y te mantuve en mi corazón hasta que te volví a encontrar esta vez en kalos durante todo nuestro viaje quise demostrarte mis sentimientos pero eres un poco despistado Ash"-Dijo Serena con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y un pequeño puchero que la hacía ver hermosa ante los ojos de Ash

"Perdón por ser tan despistado"- Dijo Ash riendo

Fue entonces que Serena abrazo a Ash mientras seguían bailando, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador y siguiendo el ritmo de la música, entonces Ash recordó lo último que le dijo Brock

Flashback

"¿Y si no me corresponde?"-Pregunto Ash con duda

"No creo que eso pase"-dijo Brock sonriendo

"¿Y si me corresponde?"-Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa de ilusión

"En ese caso di las palabras mágicas"-Dijo Brock con una sonrisa

"Y esas palabras son?"-Se preguntaba Ash

"Aun te falta mucho Ash, le tendrías que preguntar si ella quiere ser tu novia"-Le dijo el moreno

"Perdón, perdón soy nuevo en esto"-Dijo riendo nervioso Ash

Fin de Flashback

La música seguía sonando y todos veían a la pareja bailando, vieron que hablaban pero nunca escucharon sobre qué, entonces Ash vio a Brock y él le sonrió en muestra de que hiciera el último paso.

"Serena, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-Pregunto Ash nervioso

Serena se quedó estática al escuchar esas palabras del chico que amaba, su corazón latía tan rápido que se podía confundir con la música que sonaba en el salón, no lo podía creer pensaba que era un sueño, pero ya no había dudas era la persona que amaba y esta era la realidad.

"Claro que quiero Ash"-Dijo sumamente feliz con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro

Y enfrente de todos, aquella pareja que empezó el primer baile de la noche cerraba su muestra de amor con un dulce primer beso, Citron sonrió feliz por sus amigos, Bonnie grito a todo pulmón de la felicidad, Brock lloraba estilo anime por que el pequeño Ash creció.

Al finalizar el baile todo el público estalló en aplausos, cabe destacar que la pareja más roja no podía estar pero sin duda estaban muy felices.

Y los amigos de la infancia que comenzaron un primer baile lo terminaron siendo novios, más felices no podrían serlo uno sin el otro..

CONTINUARA…..

_**HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO, ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO, AL FIN SE HICIERON PAREJA ESTO MUCHACHO, TOMO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS PERO ME ENCANTO EL AVANCE DE LA RELACIÓN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTA COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO, QUE LES GUSTO Y QUE NO LES GUSTO. GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC QUE SIN USTEDES NO SERIA NADA.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 8: "¿Nos Vamos A Kanto?"

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver en ciudad luminalia en la región de kalos, y en una cómoda habitación despertaba una joven peli-miel abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, se incorporó en la cama estirando sus brazos para darle paso a un nuevo día pero si de un rayo se tratase los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon su mente con tal rapidez, esos hermosos recuerdos que nunca olvidara, ese baile donde todo comenzó, toda esa maravillosa noche donde bailo, lloro, sonrió y empezó su felicidad, y como no iba a empezar su felicidad si ahora el chico al que tanto ama es su novio, así es ahora podía decir a los 4 vientos que Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta es su NOVIO.

"No puedo creerlo aún, todo fue tan perfecto nunca soñé que fuera a pasar así"-Dijo Serena para sí misma

Se sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas, se dio una ducha, se cambió y bajo a la sala donde se encontró con Brock y Citron

"Buenos días Serena"-Dijo Citron

"Buenos días Serena de Ketchum"-Dijo Brock con una sonrisa

"Buenos días"-Dijo feliz Serena con un pequeño sonrojo

Serena ayudo a los chicos a preparar el desayuno, mientras esto ocurría Bonnie despertó y se la paso hablando con Serena sobre lo lindo había sido la noche anterior, la mesa ya estaba puesta y el desayuno listo, Serena se encontraba por las escaleras cuando escucho que Ash iba bajando no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que el entrenador.

"Buenos días Serena"-Dijo Ash contento

"Buenos días Ash"-Dijo Serena igual de contenta

Y para empezar el día Ash le dio un corto beso que dejo a Serena en las nubes todo era tan romántico hasta que:

"Valla no sabía que eras tan romántico Ash"-Dijo Brock

"Hay pero que lindo"-Grito Bonnie

"¿Desde cuándo están ahí?"-Pregunto Ash muy rojo

"Desde el principio"-Contesto Brock

"(Suspiro) Bueno me imagino que tendrán que acostumbrarse"- Dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Ya que estas aquí podemos desayunar todos"-Dijo Serena-"vamos"-Dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al comedor con los demás.

Todos estaban feliz por la nueva pareja era extraño verlos tan juntos y tomados de la mano pero era algo que ya veían venir, el desayuno fue divertido entre anécdotas, bromas, y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de la pareja al ser molestados por sus amigos, todo trascurrió muy tranquilo.

"Ash, hoy es nuestra batalla ¿estás listo?"- Pregunto Citron

"Por supuesto que sí, hoy ganare mi octava medalla y que mejor que sea la tuya"-Dijo el azabache

"No será fácil, estoy preparado para todo"-Dijo Citron muy seguro

"Y yo estoy dispuesto a dar más que todo"-Dijo el azabache viendo a los ojos a Citron a ambos los cubrían un aura en llamas por tanta motivación y pasión por la batalla

"Bien esto será interesante"-Dijo Brock

"Terminando el desayuno, iremos al gimnasio"-Dijo Citron

Terminaron el desayuno y después de unos breves descansos todos estaban listos y en camino al gimnasio, Citron hablaba con Brock sobre sus gustos, Bonnie iba mirando feliz a la nueva pareja y Ash y Serena iban agarrados de la mano liderando a todos, el ir agarrados de las manos era algo nuevo para ellos pero se sentían bien y les gustaba.

Llegaron al gimnasio pero nunca se imaginaron ver a tanta gente ahí para presenciar la batalla

"¿Todos ellos van a ver nuestra batalla?"- Pregunto el azabache

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste Citron?-cuestionaba Serena

"Nos hubieras dicho hermanito"-Reclamo Bonnie

"Lo siento pero yo no lo sabía, estoy igual o más impresionado que ustedes, el gimnasio nunca tuvo tanto público"-Dijo Citron

"Citron, al fin llegas, toda esta gente lleva esperando desde la mañana ¿ya están listos para la batalla?"-Dijo el padre de Citron

"Si, esta batalla será la mejor de todas"-Dijo Citron

"Así es hay que darlo todo"-Grito Ash

Ash y compañía entraron al gimnasio donde vieron que estaba repleto de gente que esperaba el combate, pues Ash había asombrado a todos en su participación en el torneo del festival y todos quería ver como se desarrollaba contra un líder de gimnasio.

"Pues bien aquí nos separamos, nosotros iremos por acá"-Dijo Citron

"Mucha suerte a los dos, lucha con todo hermanito"-Dijo Bonnie

"Buena suerte chicos, den una buena batalla"-Dijo Brock

"Claro"-Contesto Citron

"Buena suerte a ambos"-Dijo Serena sonriendo, Brock y Bonnie se dieron media vuelta camino a las gradas mientras Serena regreso ante la mirada de todos dándole un corto beso a Ash-"Para la suerte"-Dijo guiñándole un ojo al entrenador

"Con esto ¿Cómo puedo perder?"-Dijo muy animado el entrenador

Serena y compañía subieron a las gradas, mientras los entrenadores que ahora eran rivales entraban al ascensor que los dejaba en el campo ya que el campo de batalla del gimnasio luminalia queda en el penúltimo piso de la gran torre.

"Llego la hora Ash"-Dijo Citron

"Si, pase lo que pase buena suerte"-Dijo dándole la mano

"Claro, demuéstrame que mereces esa octava medalla"-Dijo Citron

Todo el público estaba impaciente, Serena, Brock y Bonnie estaban en primera fila ya listos para empezar, de pronto cada entrenador salió para ocupar su respectiva posición entonces hablo el réferi que era el padre de Citron

"Bienvenidos sean a este su gimnasio de ciudad luminalia"-Todo lo público grito emocionado-"hoy tendremos un combate espectacular entre el líder de gimnasio Citron"-Dijo señalándolo mientras el público gritaba y aplaudía apoyándolo-"y el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta"-Dijo señalando a este otro mientras el público igual estallaba en aplausos y gritos de apoyo.

"Parece que Ash tiene admiradoras"-Dijo Brock señalando a un grupo de mujeres que veían y le gritaban al entrenador con ojos de corazón dejando a una muy celosa Serena que hacia pucheros

"Ash, Pikachu ustedes pueden"-Grito Serena

"Claro que ganaremos verdad Pikachu"-Dijo regándole su mejor sonrisa y alzando el puño

"Pika pi"-Dijo su fiel amigo

El que Ash le respondiera a Serena tan cariñosamente hizo que sus admiradoras se pusieran celosas de ella viéndola con ojos de odio a lo que Serena respondió de una forma madura, respondió sacándole la lengua y haciendo una señal de victoria dejando muy en claro que ese era SU Ash.

"Hermanito sonríe un poco"-Grito Bonnie a un Citron nervioso ante tanta gente

"Está bien, ¿comenzamos Ash?"-Contesto Citron aún más nervioso

"Claro"-Dijo Ash

"Este combate será 3 contra 3, que empiece"-Dijo el réferi

"Bien, Heliolisk yo te elijo"-Dijo Citron lanzando su pokeball

"¿Así que Heliolisk?, Froakie yo te elijo"-Dijo el azabache lanzando su pokeball

"Heliolisk usa trueno"-Ordeno Citron

"Froakie esquiva y usa doble equipo"-Grito el azabache

"Heliolisk usa carga parábola"-Dijo Citron causando que todos los Froakie fueran electrocutados

"Froakie tu puedes acércate y usa corte con todo tu poder"-Ordeno Ash

"Heliolisk usa cola dragón"-Dijo el rubio

Ambos ataques colisionaron causando que el polvo invadiera el campo de batalla causando que no se pudiera ver nada dentro de él, hasta que el polvo se disipo se pudo ver el resultado.

"Ni Heliolisk, ni Froakie pueden continuar esto es un empate"-Dijo el réferi

Mientras en las gradas

"Mi hermanito está peleando sorprendente"-Decía Bonnie

"Los dos se ven muy animados"-Dijo serena

"Valla Citron es un gran líder de gimnasio"-Dijo el moreno causando orgullo en Bonnie-"Y Ash por lo general es puro instinto al pelear y a eso le agregamos su determinación, seguridad y la experiencia, sin duda Ash ha mejorado mucho"-Termino de decir Brock-"no me sorprendería que esta vez sea mejor que en Sinnoh"-pensó el moreno feliz por el avance de su amigo

En el campo de batalla

"Luxio Yo te elijo"- Dijo Citron

"Hawlucha yo te elijo"-Grito Ash

"Luxio usa descarga"-Grito Citron

"Hawlucha esquiva y usa patada de salto"-Ordeno Ash

El golpe de Hawlucha dio justo en el blanco causándole daño a Luxio

"Luxio colmillo trueno"-Ordeno el rubio

"Hawlucha sostenlo"-Grito Ash

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta orden ya que Luxio siendo tipo eléctrico le podía causar mucho daño a Hawlucha, Hawlucha sostuvo con una mano a Luxio recibiendo el ataque.

"Hawlucha usa golpe karate"-Ordeno el azabache

Hawlucha le dio de lleno con el golpe a Luxio dejándolo K.O

"Luxio ya no puede continuar el ganador es Hawlucha"-Dijo el réferi

"Gracias Hawlucha, regresa"-Dijo Ash mandando a descansar a su pokémon

"Con esto se define todo Ash, he disfrutado nuestra batalla como ninguna otra"-Dijo Citron

"Igual yo Citron, la octava siempre es la más difícil y me alegra que seas tu amigo"-Dijo Ash

"Bunnelby yo te elijo"-Dijo Citron

"Pikachu todo depende de ti amigo, Pikachu yo te elijo"-Grito Ash

"pika pi"-Dijo Pikachu

"Bunnelby usa excavar"-Ordeno el rubio

"Pikachu trata de encontrarlo y usa cola de hierro"-Grito Ash

Pikachu se concentró en sentir donde saldría Bunnelby mientras cargaba su cola de hierro, hasta que Bunnelby salió detrás de Pikachu

"Bunnelby doble bofetón"-Dijo Citron

Doble bofetón y cola de hierro chocaron con tanta intensidad que la onda de choque llego hasta la última fila de las gradas

"Bunnelby doble equipo"-Ordeno Citron

"Pikachu impactrueno"-Grito Ash

"Bunnelby ahora"-Dijo Citron

Bunnelby salió debajo de Pikachu usando doble bofetón mandando a volar al pobre de Pikachu

"¿Pikachu estas bien?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Pika pi"-Afirmo Pikachu

"Bien Pikachu demostrémosle la sorpresa que le preparamos"-Dijo Ash causando curiosidad en todos-"Pikachu usa electro bola"-Dicho esto Pikachu lanzo su ataque el cual Bunnelby rechazo lanzando tierra con sus orejas-"¡Caíste! Pikachu tacleada de volteos"-Grito el azabache dejando a todos impactados

"Pika pika pika pika"-Dijo Pikachu aproximándose a su objetivo a una velocidad que no le permitió esquivar y dejándolo K.O

"Bunnelby no puede continuar, Ash es el vencedor"-Todo el público estalló en aplausos y gritos para ambos entrenadores que dieron un combate espectacular

Serena, Bonnie y Brock bajaron a felicitar a Ash y Citron por el combate, pero no se dieron cuenta que atrás venían tres encapuchado que no habían notado

"Fue un combate asombroso, lástima que perdieras hermanito, felicidades Ash"-Dijo Bonnie

"Citron eres un líder muy fuerte"-Dijo Brock-"Ash sin duda vas a mejorar los resultados de Sinnoh has mejorado, tanto en tácticas de batallas como en estrategias y has mostrado toda tu experiencia en batalla no solo has madurado sentimentalmente sino que has madurado como entrenador"-Termino Brock

"Cielos Brock gracias, créeme ganare la liga Kalos"-Dijo Ash

"Felicidades Ash"-Dijo Serena dándole un fugas beso

"Gracias Serena"-Dijo un sonrojado Ash

Poco a poco el gimnasio quedo vacío, Citron le hizo entrega de la octava medalla a Ash diciéndole que en tres meses seria la liga kalos que para sorpresa de Serena seria en pueblo boceto.

Ash y compañía admiraban la ciudad luminalia a través de la gran ventana del gimnasio mientras conversaban tranquilamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos

"Entreguen a Pikachu"-Dijo uno de los 3 encapuchado

"Claro que no ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-Grito Ash

Los encapuchados se quitaron sus capas dejando al descubierto su identidad

"Prepárense para los problemas"-Dijeron iniciando su lema (el lema no lo pondré porque ya todos se lo saben xD)

"Equipo rocket"-Gritaron todos al unísono

"Entreguen a Pikachu, Vamos Inkay"-Grito James

"Vamos sal, Pumpkaboo"-Grito jessie

"No podrán con un ataque directo"-Dijo Meowth

"Inkay Psicorayo"-Dijo james

"Pumpkaboo Bola sombra"-Grito Jessie

"Pikachu impactrueno"-Grito Ash

El Psicorayo y el impactrueno chocaron anulándose mutuamente pero el impacto fue tanto que el vidrio de la gran ventana colapso rompiéndose en mil pedazos

"Luxio sal"-Grito Citron

Pero fue muy tarde ya que la Bola sombra impacto contra ellos mandándolos a volar, todos estaban a salvo a excepción de Serena que con el impacto quedo al borde de la gran ventana perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo desde la torre más alta de toda la ciudad

"Ash"-Grito Serena desesperada

"Serena"-Grito Ash y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó por ella como tiempo antes lo hizo con Pikachu.

Ante los ojos de todos sus amigos la pareja iba cayendo rápidamente y sin esperanzas.

Serena perdió la esperanza y solo se resignó a cerrar los ojos y esperar su final, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba, ese abrazo que la hacía sentir protegida abrió los ojos y vio que era Ash ahora ambos caían hacia una muerte segura.

"¿Ash pero que hiciste?"-Dijo Serena recriminando la acción del entrenador al ponerse en peligro

"oie no te dejaría sola por nada del mundo, juntos hasta el final"-Dijo sonriendo Ash

"Pero ahora ambos caemos y es mi culpa"-Dijo Serena triste

"No es tu culpa, no te rindas, lucha hasta el final"-Dijo Ash que veía más cerca el impacto, ambos se abrazaron lo más fuerte que podían y cerraron los ojos, mientras se decían lo único que se podía decir en esos momentos.

"Ash/Serena, Te Amo"-Dijeron al unísono

Esperaron el impacto que nunca ocurrió abrieron sus ojos y vieron que eran sostenidos por un gran pokémon rojo que Ash identifico enseguida

"Charizard Siempre llegas en el mejor momento amigo"- Dijo un muy Feliz azabache mientras que Charizard los subía hasta donde estaban sus amigos que vieron con alivio que la pareja se encontraba bien.

"Pikachu impactrueno, Charizard lanzallamas"-Grito Ash

Los ataque chocaron con el equipo rocket mandándolos a volar como es costumbre

"¿Serena te encuentras bien?"-Pregunto el azabache preocupado

"Si estoy bien pero tenía miedo"-Dijo Serena llorando abrazada a Ash

"Tranquila ya paso todo"-Dijo Ash tranquilizando a su novia-"Gracias de nuevo Charizard"-Dijo Ash

Charizard rugió como es costumbre para el demostrándoles y sorprendiendo a todos por el gran poder que tiene.

"Charizard que gusto volverte a ver"-Saludo Brock

"¿Ese Charizard es tuyo Ash?"-Pregunto Citron

"Si así es, él es mi viejo amigo Charizard"-Dijo el azabache presentando a su amigo

"¿y vino volando desde Kanto?"-Cuestiono Brock

"No, lo que sucede es que hace días el profesor Oak me dijo que Charizard se aburría estando en el laboratorio así que le pedí que me lo enviara con el profesor Ciprés y me imagino que desde ahí vino volando, Gracias de nuevo amigo nos salvaste"-Dijo Ash

Ante la mirada de todos Serena dejo de abrazar a Ash para acercarse a Charizard que la veía confundido acto seguido abrazo al pokémon de fuego dejando a todos impresionados y a Charizard desconcertado

"Gracias Charizard"-Dijo Serena dándole una sonrisa al pokémon que estaba confundido

"Bueno Ash que harás en estos 3 meses mientras empieza la liga Kalos"- Pregunto Brock

"Pues ¿Qué les parece si todos nos vamos a Kanto a pueblo paleta?"-Dijo Ash

"¿A tu casa?"-Pregunto Serena

"Claro a mi mamá le encantara la idea"-Dijo Ash

"Me parece perfecto, solo le tengo que hablar a mi madre para decirle que saldré de Kalos, no creo que haya problema"-Dijo feliz Serena

"Me encantaría ver nuevos pokémon en esa región aparte de conocer al profesor Oak"-Dijo Citron

"Y yo podre cuidar a todos los pokémon de Ash"-Grito feliz Bonnie

"Bueno a mí me queda de camino ya que voy a Ciudad plateada"-Dijo Brock

"Bien está decidido, mañana nos vamos a kanto"-Grito Ash

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué aventuras les espera a nuestros héroes en Kanto? ¿Qué dirá la madre de Ash al saber que ya tiene novia? ¿Qué nuevos recuerdos tendrán la nueva pareja en Kanto?

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero lo hayan disfrutado, no hubo mucho amourshipping pero tenía que cerrar el ciclo de la batalla de Ash vs Citron, digan que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer este Fic que sin ustedes no sería nada.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 9: "Ya Lo Veía Venir"

Nuestros héroes se encuentran un pequeño puerto de la región de Kanto, ya que Ash invito a su novia y a sus amigos a pasar los meses restantes a la liga de kalos en su hogar en pueblo paleta, aunque el padre de Citron y Bonnie acepto de buena manera el problema fue la madre de Serena pero Ash pudo convencerla diciéndole que el la cuidaría y que estarían con su Dalia la madre de Ash, Aunque la madre de Serena no sabía que Ash y Serena eran novios pues los jóvenes querían darle la sorpresa para cuando se festejara la liga Kalos en pueblo boceto donde ella vivía. Y así fue como empezó la travesía de nuestros héroes.

"Bienvenidos a Kanto"-Dijo Ash

"Al fin en casa"-Dijo Brock

"¿Y qué les gusta kanto chicos?"-Preguntaba el azabache que luego se sorprendió al ver que su novia y amigos no lo escucharon por admirar las nuevas cosas de la región de Kanto.

"Mira es un Magikarp"-Dijo Citron

"Es tan lindo"-Grito Bonnie emocionada

"¿Cuál es ese pokémon?"-Pregunto Serena con curiosidad señalando un grupo de hermosos Butterfree

"Esos son Butterfree"-Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a Serena

"Son hermosos"-Dijo Serena

"Si, Butterfree fue el primer pokémon que atrape, lo capture cuando era un pequeño Caterpie"-Dijo Ash

"¿Enserio?"- Cuestiono Citron

"¿Esta con el profesor Oak?"-Pregunto Serena

"¿Podremos verlo? Yo quiero verlo"-Dijo Bonnie muy emociona

"jaja Verán lo que pasa que ya no tengo a Butterfree conmigo"-Dijo Ash apenado pues todos querían ver a Butterfree

"¿QUE?"-Gritaron todos

"Bueno él fue mi primer pokémon, lo vi evolucionar desde Caterpie hasta que fue un gran Butterfree, peleamos lado a lado durante mucho tiempo hasta que decidió irse con una Butterfree rosa de la que se enamoró y lo libere para que fuera feliz"-Dijo Ash con nostalgia mientras veía a los Butterfree recordando a su viejo amigo

"Butterfree fue uno de los pokémon más fuertes de Ash, para él fue duro dejarlo ir pero sabía que sería feliz, es parte de ser un entrenador"-Dijo Brock

"Es bueno saber más sobre ti Ash"-Dijo Citron

"Eres un gran entrenador"-Dijo Serena dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

"Gracias, donde quiera que este espero que sea feliz al igual que yo"-Dijo Ash mientras que tomaba de la mano a Serena-"verdad Pikachu"- Finalizo el azabache

"Pika pi"-Afirmo Pikachu

Ash y compañía siguieron su camino rumbo a pueblo paleta, mientras caminaban Ash les contaba sobre como inicio su viaje y como logro vencer cada reto que tuvo en su camino lamentablemente llego el momento de despedirse de su buen amigo Brock.

"¿Seguro que no quiere venir a pueblo paleta con nosotros?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Tengo que ir a ver a mi familia y tengo que hacer unas llamadas"-Esto último lo dijo con un aire misterioso.

"Entiendo, espero me apoyes en la liga Kalos"-Dijo Ash

"Te aseguro que ahí estaré para verte ganar"-Dijo el moreno

"¡Así será! Daremos lo mejor de nosotros"-Dijo Ash muy feliz

"Pika Pi"-Dijo su fiel compañero igual de contento

"Citron fue un placer conocerte sigue con tus inventos y siendo un gran líder de gimnasio"-Citron solo asintió con la cabeza-"Bonnie continua así y serás una gran criadora pokémon"-dijo el moreno

"Seré igual de buena como tú"-Dijo Bonnie con una enorme sonrisa

"Serena sigue así de bien con tus perfomance y cuida de Ash"-Dijo Brock

"Gracias, y claro que lo haré"-Dijo Serena feliz mientras agarraba la mano de su novio

"Bueno nos veremos pronto amigos, cuídate Ash"-Dijo Brock dándole la mano a Ash

"Nos vemos Brock"-Dijo Ash mientras se despedía de su amigo

Nuestros héroes se despidieron de su buen amigo Brock con tristeza pero sabían que no era la última vez que lo veían, platicaban tranquilamente mientras se dirigían a pueblo paleta, la plática fue tan interesante que el camino se les hizo demasiado corto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en pueblo paleta.

"Llegamos, esto es pueblo paleta"-Dijo el azabache

"No ha cambiado nada en años"-Dijo Serena con nostalgia

"Así que aquí empezó tu sueño Ash"-Dijo Citron

"Así es, aquí empecé mi viaje junto con Pikachu"-Dijo Ash acariciando a su fiel compañero Pikachu

"Si, Al fin veremos a todos tus pokémon Ash"-Dijo la pequeña del grupo

"Si, pero primero hay que ir a ver a mi mamá"-Decía Ash mientras dirigía a sus amigos a su casa.

Los jóvenes entrenadores caminaban admirando lo tranquilo y bello que era pueblo paleta mientras escuchaban anécdotas de la infancia de Ash hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ash.

"Bueno esta es mi casa vamos"-Dijo Ash dirigiendo a todos a la entrada

"Mamá ya llegue"-Dijo Ash entrando a su casa

"Ash hijo que bueno que estas en casa, y trajiste amigos que emoción, ¿Cómo te fue en Kalos?"-Dijo Delia a su hijo Ash

"Pues ya gane las 8 medallas para poder participar en la liga Kalos pero es en 3 meses asi que vine a entrenar a casa"-Dijo muy alegre Ash

"Hay hijo tu siempre con tanta energía"-Dijo Delia

"Mamá ellos son mis amigos de Kalos de los que te hable, Él es Citron y su hermana Bonnie"-Dijo Ash presentando a los rubios

"Mucho gusto Sra. Ketchum"-Dijeron los dos hermanos

"Así que tú eres Citron mi hijo me dijo que haces inventos increíbles"-Dijo Delia-"Y tú la pequeña Bonnie Ash me ha dicho que te gustan mucho los pokémon"-La pequeña Bonnie asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación-"Te llevaras muy bien con Mr. mime"-Dijo Delia

"¿Mr. Mime?"-Pregunto Bonnie ya que desconocía cual pokémon era

"Si mira, Mr. Mime ven a saludar"-Hablo Dalia a su fiel compañero de hogar

"Mr. Mime"-Saludo un muy contento pokémon que se puso a jugar con Pikachu y Bonnie

Serena observaba muy nerviosa pues pensaba en ¿Cómo la presentaría Ash? ¿Cómo su novia o su amiga? ¿Qué dirá la Sra. Ketchum de que ellos son novios? Todo esto rondaba la mente de la peli-miel.

"mamá ella es Serena ella es…"-Dijo Ash presentando a su novia pero fue interrumpido por su madre

"Ash que novia tan bella te conseguiste, es tan linda ya veo por qué siempre me hablabas de ella por horas y horas"- Dijo Delia abrazando a una muy sorprendida Serena

Y como no estar sorprendida si la madre del chico que amaba la aceptaba como una hija más de una manera muy cariñosa y afectiva, esto hizo a Serena inmensamente feliz.

"¿Lo sabias?"-Pregunto el azabache desconcertado

"Lo veía venir hijo"-Contesto Delia

"¿Lo veía venir?"-Preguntaron Serena, Citron y Bonnie que no entendían nada de nada

"Si miren mi hijo es algo distraído y despistado, salió de pueblo paleta con el único sueño de ser el mejor maestro pokémon junto a Pikachu, viajo por muchas regiones, conoció a mucha gente, tuvo muchas amigas que lo acompañaron en sus distintos viajes"-Esto causo celos en Serena que miro a Ash interrogante ya que quería saber más sobre esas "amiguitas".

"Pero Ash nunca pero nunca me hablo maravillas de ninguna de sus acompañantes a diferencia de Serena, cuando estaba en Kalos y me hablaba por videoteléfono pasa horas y horas hablando de Serena, sobre que le cocino postres deliciosos, que Serena atrapo a su primer pokémon, que Serena siempre le ayuda a ganar sus medallas, que Serena es la mejor perfomance y futura reina de Kalos, y muchas cosas más"-Finalizo Delia

Todos absolutamente todos estaban asombrados por lo perspicaz de la Sra. Ketchum, los celos de Serena fueron sustituidos por una inmensa felicidad al escuchar las bellas cosas que Ash hablaba de ella, pudo darse cuenta de la fe que Ash tiene en ella y que estaba dispuesta a corresponder con acciones.

"Valla y yo pensaba que Ash solo hablaba sobre batallas pokémon"-Dijo Bonnie haciendo reír a todos menos a Ash

"Me imagino que tienen hambre, vamos les hare algo de comer"-Dijo Delia muy contenta

Mientras Delia cocinaba Ash y compañía les contaban sus aventuras por la región de Kalos y sus nuevas experiencias en la región de Kanto, todos platicaban tranquilamente entre bromas y anécdotas que la madre de Ash contaba, Ash y Serena se pasaron todo el tiempo agarrados de la mano mientras intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas una escena muy tierna que pudo presenciar Delia ya que nunca pensó ver a su hijo en una situación así.  
>Al fin había llegado la hora que Ash estaba esperando y esa era la hora de comer ya que Delia había terminado de cocinar, todos comían tranquilamente mientras seguían conversando y fue así hasta que terminaron de comer y Ash decidió ir a visitar al profesor Oak y a sus pokémon cosa que alegro a su novia y amigos.<p>

Llegando al laboratorio del profesor Oak

"Hey profesor Oak ya regrese"-Grito Ash entrando al laboratorio del profesor Oak

"Pero si es Ash, Ash muchacho ¿Cómo te fue en Kalos?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"De maravilla, ya tengo las 8 medallas para participar en la liga Kalos, y como es en 3 meses vine a casa a entrenarme"-Dijo orgulloso Ash

"No esperaba menos de ti muchacho, pero veo que traes compañía"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Los presento, él es Citron es inventor y líder de gimnasio en ciudad luminalia"-Dijo el azabache

"Es un placer conocerlo profesor he seguido todas sus investigaciones y déjeme decirle que son fabulosas"- Decía Citron muy emocionado

"Gracias, y ¿Quién es la pequeña?"-Pregunto el profesor

"Ella es Bonnie hermana de Citron ella es como yo cuando era niño, ama demasiado a los pokémon"-Presento Ash

"Hola, ¿puedo ver a todos los pokémon que tiene?"-Dijo Bonnie

"Claro, claro"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Y ella es Serena, estuvo en el campamento de verano en el que yo estuve hace años, y bueno ella es mi Novia"-Dijo sonrojado el entrenador

"Como has crecido Serena aun te recuerdo con tu sombrero de paja y mírate ahora eres la novia de Ash"-Esto sonrojo a la peli-miel pero duro poco ya que notaron el cambio en la reacción del profesor Oak-"¿Novia? ¿De Ash? ¿QUE?"-Todos estaban con una gota estilo anime al ver la reacción del profesor-"ya lo veía venir"-Dijo recobrando la calma, todos cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa

"¿Usted también?"-Preguntaron todos al unísono

"Claro muchacho, en todas nuestras conversaciones no parabas de mencionarla, Serena hija este muchacho habla maravillas de ti"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Enserio?"-Pregunto una sonrojada Serena que iba de la mano de su novio

"Claro"-Contesto Oak

"Profesor iré a enseñarle a mis pokémon a todos"-Dijo Ash

"Claro muchacho de hecho te llevaras una sorpresa"-Dijo el profesor Oak causando intriga en todos

Todos se dirigieron a los grandes jardines del laboratorio y cuando llegaron vieron a una persona con bata blanca de la estatura de Ash.

"Valla pero si es Ash, no te veía desde Sinnoh"-Dijo el muchacho desconocido

"TU"-Gritaron Serena y Ash al mismo tiempo

CONTINUARA…..

¿Quién es el joven misterioso? ¿Qué les espera en Kanto a nuestros héroes? ¿Todos veían venir la relación de Ash con Serena XD?

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, gracias por su apoyo, ustedes son el motor de este Fic. Gracias por leerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 10:"Un Viejo Amigo Y Las Palabras Sobran"

"Valla pero si es Ash, no te veía desde Sinnoh"-Dijo el muchacho desconocido

"TU"-Gritaron Serena y Ash al mismo tiempo

"Oh y vienes acompañado"-Dijo el joven

"Gary que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué tal todo en Sinnoh?"-Pregunto el entrenador mientras saludaba de mano a su amigo y rival Gary Oak

"Estuve estudiando el lago agudeza y ahora estoy tomando un descanso y ayudo a mi abuelo en su investigación aquí en el laboratorio"-Dijo Gary

"Valla que coincidencia yo vine para entrenar ya que faltan 3 meses para la liga kalos"-Dijo el azabache

"Y espero que esta vez ganes Ash y mejores el resultado de Sinnoh, ellos son con los que viajas por Kalos ¿no es así? Deben ser Serena, Bonnie y Citron"-Dijo Gary señalando respectivamente a cada uno

"Así es con ellos viajo por kalos, chicos quiero presentarles a Gary Oak"-Dijo Ash

"¿Oak?"-Preguntaron todos

"Si él es el nieto del profesor Oak"-Dijo Ash

"Valla yo no sabía que el profesor tenía un nieto"-Dijo Citron

"¿Y también cuidas pokémon?"-Pregunto Bonnie

"Sí, claro pequeña Bonnie"-Contesto amablemente el nieto de Oak

"Yo ya lo conocía"-Dijo Serena

"¿Ya conocías a Gary?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Si en el campamento hace años"-Dijo Serena comenzando a relatar

Flashback

Serena de niña caminaba por el campamento en búsqueda de los demás chicos ya que se había tardado por estar arreglándose para verse linda y presentable, camino por un rato hasta que se encontró a un pequeño niño que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol

"Disculpa em em"-Dijo la pequeña Serena pues no sabía cómo llamarlo ya que desconocía su nombre

"Gary, me llamo Gary"-Dijo el niño

"¿Sabes hacia donde se fueron los demás?"-Pregunto la pequeña Serena

"Si claro, se fueron por ahí"-Señalando un sendero que se dirigía hacia el interior del bosque

"Gracias"-Dijo la pequeña Serena adentrándose al bosque

Lo que no sabía la pobrecita Serena que Gary le había jugado una broma mandándola por un camino equivocado lo que causo que caminara por un largo rato sin encontrarse a nadie en un camino muy solitario.

"¿Chicos... donde está todo el mundo?"-Pregunto una pequeña Serena que se tropezó y cayó lastimándose la rodilla, escuchando ruidos de los arbustos la pequeña se asustó y no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus bellos ojos.

"Yo ni siquiera quería venir a este campamento"-Dijo una muy asustada Serena-"Mama!"-Grito la pequeña muy asustada hasta que vio salir a un niño de los arbustos.

"¿Qué tienes? Hola, soy Ash"-Dijo el pequeño niño

Fin Flashback

Todos escucharon el relato de Serena, Bonnie y Citron ya conocían parte de la historia de cuando Ash y Serena se conocieron, por otro lado Gary estaba nervioso y apenado pues recordó que se portó muy mal en ese campamento, a Serena se le notaba el enojo que le daba recordar esos momentos y Ash estaba cayado.

"¿Así que eso fue lo que paso?"-Dijo Ash muy serio lo que era raro en el-"Gary Oak"-Dijo con un tono de voz fuerte y con la mirada oscurecida por su gorra, este gesto por parte del entrenador sorprendió a todos ya que veían venir una pelea hasta que Ash siguió hablando-"Tu causaste que Serena se perdiera, solo tengo algo que decirte, Gary Gracias"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro

Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Ash Ketchum agradeciéndole a Gary Oak por causar que Serena se perdiera y tuviera la peor sensación de toda su infancia, Serena estaba con los ojos muy abiertos no lo podía creer, necesitaba una explicación.

"¿Pero por qué le agradeces por lo que me hizo?"-Dijo Serena con un tono de enojo en su voz

"Muy fácil, gracias a que te dio el camino equivocado, gracias a que yo no le prestaba atención al profesor y salí a investigar por mi cuenta en el bosque, gracias a eso el destino me permitió conocerte Serena, gracias a eso estamos aquí felices y juntos"-Dijo Ash tomándole la mano a Serena mientras decía esas dulces palabras.

Serena no podía estar más feliz cuando pensó que no podía enamorarse más de Ash él lograba lo imposible, no había duda cada segundo lo amaba más.

"Oh Ash eres tan tierno"-Dijo Serena dándole un dulce beso y abrazando a su novio

"Wow, ¿Que me perdí? Ya no entiendo que está pasando"-Dijo Gary desconcertado ante tal acción de la pareja

"Resulta que ellos son novios"-Dijo Bonnie

"Llevan poco tiempo pero desde que se reencontraron se veía venir"-Dijo Citron

"Ash Ketchum con novia, quien lo diría pensaba que solo tenías batallas pokémon en la cabeza"-Dijo Gary en forma de burla

"Oie te escuche"-Dijo Ash abrazado a su novia

"Tranquilo, pero es verdad pensé que solo tenías batallas en la mente"-Dijo Gary

"Aún tengo batallas en la mente, pero ahora tengo a Serena en mi mente y en mi corazón"-Dijo Ash muy firme

"Me alegra que maduraras Ash"-Dijo Gary-"Serena lamento lo que te hice hace años"-A lo cual Serena afirmo con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza mientras abrazaba el brazo de su novio-"y por favor cuida de Ash"-Termino de decir Gary

"¿Porque todos dicen lo mismo?"-Dijo Ash en tono deprimido

Todos reían ante lo que había dicho el azabache, platicaron tranquilamente sobre los acontecimientos en kalos en como Ash se había lanzado dos veces de la misma torre por distintos motivos, sobre estrategias para la liga de kalos, todo era tranquilo hasta que el piso comenzó a sacudirse

"¿Qué es eso?"-Pregunto Citron

"¿Hermanito que pasa?"-Pregunto Bonnie asustada abrazada a su hermano

"¿Sera un terremoto?"-Cuestionaba Serena

Raramente los únicos tranquilos eran Ash y Gary mientras todos los veían como diciendo "¿no están asustado?" al ver la duda y el temor de su novia y amigos Ash hablo para aclararlo

"Esos son mis pokémon"-Dijo Ash señalando a todos los pokémon que venían hacia el muy emocionados

Como es de costumbre los pokémon pasaron de largo ante los demás entrenadores llevándose solo a Ash con ellos.

Serena que tenía a Ash abrazado de su brazo pensó que todavía lo tenía sujetado pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el espacio vacío.

"¿Y Ash?"-Pregunto Serena preocupada

Gary solo pudo señalas hacia donde estaban todos sus pokémon que llevaban a Ash en una gran estampida.

"Tranquila, así siempre le dan la bienvenida"-Dijo Gary tranquilizando a Serena

Todos los pokémon de Ash lo tenían rodeado dándole muestras de afecto y de haberlo extrañado

"Amigos tranquilos me hacen cosquillas"-Dijo Ash mientras sus pokémon le obedecían dejándolo por unos momentos para hablar-"Bien es hora que conozcan a nuestros nuevos amigos"-Dijo Ash sacando a sus pokémon de Kalos y a Charizard.

Serena y compañía se acercaron para ver a la gran variedad de pokémon de Ash

"Ash tienes muchos pokémon muy lindos"-Dijo Bonnie abrazada de Quilava

"Y se ven muy fuertes aunque no entiendo por qué 30 Tauros"-Pregunto Citron

"Es una larga historia"-Dijo Ash recordando que los atrapo por accidente

"También les presentare a mis pokémon"-Dijo Serena lanzando sus pokeball sacando a Fennekin, Poliwag y Pancham.

"Ustedes también salgan"-Dijo Citron imitando a Serena y sacando a Chespin, Bunnelby y Luxio

Todos los pokémon se entendían perfectamente, se saludaban y platicaban (en idioma pokémon claro está), los entrenadores vieron tan felices a todos su pokémon que decidieron dejarlos ahí por un tiempo, mientras ellos entraron al laboratorio ya que llego Delia la madre de Ash y decidieron comer todos juntos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

"Valla muchacho cuando te fuiste de aquí para ir a Kalos nunca imagine que regresarías con una novia"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Y es tan linda"-Dijo Delia

"¿Entonces como era Ash antes?"-Pregunto Bonnie curiosa

"Descuidado"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Impulsivo"-Dijo Gary

"Despistado"-Dijo Delia

"Con amigos así para que quiero enemigos"-Dijo Ash

"Tranquilo Ash, todo eso es lo que me enamora de ti"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo

"Bueno, bueno ya tranquilos parejita, no muestras de amor enfrente de mi"-Dijo Gary

"Gary ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en Kanto?"-Pregunto Ash

"No lo sé, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"- Dijo Gary

"¿Me ayudarías a entrenar para la liga Kalos?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Ok te ayudare estos meses, y después iré a Kalos donde será mi nueva investigación y te veré ganar la liga"-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa

"Sí, Claro que ganare"-Dijo Ash muy entusiasmado

La noche se hizo presente en pueblo paleta y con ella llegó la hora de dormir y el momento de repartir habitación de lo cual se encargaría Delia, Citron y Bonnie en la habitación de huéspedes, y Ash y Serena en la habitación del entrenador azabache total ya eran novios ¿no? Cuando Delia les informo sobre esto no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ya que sería la primera vez que duermen en la misma habitación y solos, ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta nuestra pareja favorita. (Nota: Pikachu y los demás están en el laboratorio del profesor Oak durmiendo, descansando ya saben de vacaciones XD)

"Eto.. Iré a cambiarme"-Dijo Serena mientras entraba al baño

"Claro está bien"-Contesto el azabache que aprovecho el momento e igual se puso la pijama a velocidad luz.

Serena ya había salido del baño con su vestimenta para dormir, aunque no querían aparentarlo ambos estaban muy nerviosos y eso ocasiono un silencio en la habitación que fue roto por el entrenador.

"Bueno es hora de dormir, tu puedes dormir en la cama yo dormiré en el sillon"-Dijo Ash regalándole una sonrisa a su novia para después dirigirse al sillón pero Serena lo llamo

"Ash espera"-Dijo Serena deteniendo a Ash por el brazo-"La cama es algo grande, si quieres podemos dormir junto"-Finalizo Serena demasiado roja

"¿Segura? No quiero incomodarte o algo"-Dijo Ash igual de rojo

"Claro estoy segura, después de todos somos novios"-Dijo Serena mientras daba un fugas beso en los labios a su novio

"Bueno entonces está bien"-Dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa

Los dos se acomodaron en la cama con movimientos algo torpes por el nerviosismo, ya estaban acostados mirándose frente a frente los dos podían sentir como el corazón les latía a una velocidad increíble, el azabache de una forma nerviosa paso el brazo sobre Serena en un cálido y tierno abrazo lo cual le dio valor a Serena para acercarse y reposar su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador y con esa tierna escena ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos para recibir un nuevo día juntos.

El sol entraba por la ventana dando en el rostro de la pareja que dormía tranquilamente abrazados el uno del otro poco a poco la peli-miel abría sus hermosos ojos azules que se fijaron en como durmió toda la noche, abrazada del amor de su vida su felicidad no podía ser más grande y completa, sin querer hacerlo tuvo que despertar a su amado.

"Ash despierta, no seas tan dormilón"-Dijo Serena de forma suave y tierna

"(Bostezo) Buenos Días amor"-Dijo Ash que después de 5 segundo proceso lo que había pasado, ¿lo dijo o lo pensó?, desde hace tiempo había querido decirle así a Serena ¿Por qué? Pues porque le nacía decírselo, ya que eran una pareja él quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero sus pensamientos también le decían que era poco tiempo de relación.

Por otro lado Serena estaba sorprendida ¿había escuchado bien?, siempre quiso escuchar esas palabras desde que se hicieron novios pero no quería presionar tanto la relación sin duda este sería un gran día.

"Buenos días cielo"-Contesto Serena con un pequeño sonrojo al igual que Ash

Y para sellar ese momento mágico se dieron un dulce y profundo beso que dejaba muy en claro que los dos se amaban.

"Te Amo"-Dijeron al unísono mientras sonreían a más no poder pues las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.

Se levantaron, se cambiaron a su ropa normal quitándose el pijama y bajaron al comedor donde todos los esperaban.

"Buenos días"- Dijeron Ash y Serena

"Buenos días"-Contestaron todos

"Que tal durmieron parejita"-Dijo Gary entrando al comedor ya que fue temprano para poder entrenar con Ash

"De maravilla"-Dijo Serena con una enorme sonrisa

Y como era costumbre Ash no escuchaba ni se daba cuenta de nada por estar devorando su comida a una velocidad increíble ante la mirada atónita de todos y una mirada tierna por parte de Serena pues ella se enamoró de sus virtudes y defectos

Al terminar el desayuno todos salieron para ver la épica batalla entre los mejores amigos y rivales, pues en el desayuno Ash se encargó de contarles sobre sus múltiples batallas con Gary

"¿Listo Ash? Esta vez no te será fácil ganarme"-Dijo Gary

"Esto será un buen entrenamiento para la liga"-Dijo Ash

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué más les espera en Kanto a nuestros héroes? ¿Cómo terminara la batalla entre Ash y Gary? ¿Qué les espera a nuestra pareja favorita?

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, gracias a ustedes ya llevamos 10 capítulos nunca pensé llegar a tanto, gracias por su apoyo y gracias por leerlo ya que sin ustedes este Fic no sería nada. **_

_**Y recuerden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver. Gracias :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 11:"El Aniversario"

Nos encontramos en pueblo paleta donde nuestros héroes se preparan para la liga Kalos en donde Ash participara, Ash ha estado entrenando con su viejo amigo Gary y aunque no todo es entrenamiento ahora para el entrenador ya que se toma un pequeño descanso de su arduo trabajo para estar con su hermosa novia Serena.

Ash y Serena estaban tranquilamente sentados al pie de un enorme árbol, el azabache reposaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de su encantadora novia, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de aquel chico que le robaba el corazón a cada segundo.

"Amor estas despierto"-Pregunto Serena al azabache que tenía los ojos cerrado

"Si cielo, solo tenía los ojos cerrado jaja"-Respondió el azabache

"¿No tenías que ir a entrenar hoy con Gary?"-Le pregunto su dulce novia

"No, me tomare el día y el resto de la semana para estar contigo"-Dijo Ash mientras le sonreía a su novia

"¿Enserio?, entonces te acordaste de nuestro aniversario, Hoy cumplimos 1 mes de novios"-Dijo Serena muy emocionada con un brillo especial en su mirada

"Si exacto y te tengo un gran regalo"-Dijo Ash-"Demonios, decidí tomarme el día libre y el resto de la semana para festejar con Serena para festejar el 1er mes de novios pero aun no tengo que regalarle, ¡Ya se! Le preguntare a Gary él debe saber, después de todo tenía a muchas chicas Detrás de él ¿no?"-Pensaba un preocupado azabache

"Siempre tan tierno Ash"-Dijo Serena mientras le daba un fugas beso a su novio-"Amor ¿No te molesta que hoy pase la tarde con tu madre?, porque quedamos en ir de compras y podremos festejar en la noche"-Dijo Serena-"Y así ella me puede ayudar a escoger un buen regalo"-Pensaba Serena

"Bien así podre ir con Gary y pedirle ayuda"-Pensaba Ash-"Claro amor, no me molesta al contrario me alegra que se lleven tan bien, entonces si tú vas con mi madre yo iré a ver a Gary para variar"-Contesto Ash

"Entonces nos vemos en la noche"-Dijo Serena mientras se despedía de su novio

"Claro nos vemos en la tarde"-Dijo Ash mientras le daba un beso a su novia y tomaban rumbos distintos.

Después de que vio que Serena no lo podía observar Ash emprendió una majestuosa carrera para llegar donde estaba su amigo de la infancia Gary.

"Demonios necesito la ayuda de Gary"-Decía Ash para sí mismo mientras corría-"Nunca imagine que dijera esas palabra, las cosas que se hacen por amor jaja"-Dijo riendo el azabache.

Ash llego al laboratorio en tiempo record donde encontró al profesor Oak, Citron y Gary hablando sobre teorías e investigaciones del mundo pokémon mientras Bonnie jugaba y cuidaba a todos los pokémon de Ash.

"Chicos…..necesito….su….ayuda"-Dijo Ash entrecortado pues de tanto correr le faltaba el aire

"Pero que pasa muchacho ¿para qué nos necesitas?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"¿Estas bien Ash?"-Pregunto Citron

"Estoy bien, pero tengo un problemita"-Dijo Ash muy preocupado

"Explícate mejor muchacho"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Lo que sucede que hoy, cumplo 1 mes de noviazgo con Serena y soy nuevo en esto de tener novia y los aniversarios por eso quería que me ayudaran a encontrar un regalo digno de Serena"-Dijo Ash con un pequeño sonrojo pues aún le era difícil externar sus emociones.

"Era de esperarse de ti Ash"-Dijo Gary de forma sarcástica

"¿Entonces me ayudaran?"-Pregunto Ash

"Bueno muchacho yo no soy bueno en ese tema"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Yo tampoco Ash y tú lo sabes"-Dijo Citron mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenada por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

"Déjenmelo a mí, después de todo yo soy experto en el tema"-Dijo Gary mientras se llevaba a Ash del laboratorio.

-Mientras con Serena-

"Entonces no sabes que darle a mi hijo"-Dijo Delia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

"Así es, él ha sido tan lindo y atento conmigo y hoy es nuestro aniversario por 1 mes de novios y quisiera darle algo especial, por eso quería pedirle su ayuda Sra. Ketchum"-Dijo Serena

"Ya te he dicho que me digas Delia, después de todo somos familia"-Dijo Delia sonrojando a Serena mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"Gracias Sra. Delia"-Dijo Serena mientras le sonreía a su suegra XD

"La respuesta es muy fácil querida Serena, a mi hijo le encanta la comida, ¿Qué tal una cena? él siempre dice que cocinas delicioso"-Dijo Delia

"Buena idea Sra. Delia, una cena romántica, y además le doy este collar que le compre hace días"-Dijo Serena mientras le mostraba un collar con el símbolo de Poliwag

"Muy bien querida yo te ayudare a preparar todo"-Dijo Delia muy contenta

"Bien, será súper especial"- Dijo Serena muy motivada

-Mientras con Ash-

"Bien Gary ¿cuál es tu plan?"-Pregunto un desesperado Ash

"No tengo idea"-Dijo Gary muy tranquilo, lo que caso una caída estilo anime por parte del azabache

"¿Cómo que no tienes idea? ¿No eras tú el experto?"-Grito Ash

"Tranquilo, primero dime como es ella y que te gusta de ella, así podremos descubrir algo apropiado que darle"-Dijo Gary muy convencido

"¿Cómo es ella? Es maravillosa, ¿Qué me gusta de ella? Todo"-Dijo el azabache muy seguro

"Ash eso no nos sirve, se más específico, más detallado para que me entiendas"-Dijo Gary

"Bien, ella es maravillosa, es cariñosa, tierna, me apoya en todo, me da ánimos para seguir, le gusta estar a la moda, le gusta vestir siempre bien y me hace sentir especial"-Dijo Ash mientras tocaba su barbilla en señal de estar pensando-"Lo que me gusta de ella es todo, sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de vestir, la forma en que me trata, sin duda es hermosa"-Termino Ash

"Ahí está la respuesta querido Ash"-Dijo Gary sorprendiendo a Ash

"¿Dónde?"-Dijo el azabache mientras buscaba por todos lados

"Es muy fácil, a ella le gusta la moda y vestir bien ¿no?"-Pregunto Gary mientras el azabache afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza-"Pues cómprale ropa de moda"-Finalizo Gary

"Eso es, Gary gracias, ahora vamos a centro comercial"-Dijo muy animado Ash

(Nota: En mi imaginación y en mi Fanfic, existen Centros Comerciales en pueblo paleta XD)

"¿Vamos?"-Cuestiono Gary

"Si vamos, si me vas ayudar es mejor hacerlo bien, total tu eres el experto ¿no?"-Dijo irónicamente Ash

"En que me he metido"-Dijo con resignación Gary

Los dos viejos amigos se dirigieron hasta el centro comercial, mientras en la casa de los Ketchum

-Mientras con Serena-

"Bien ya casi todo esta listo, solo falta elegir el lugar en donde colocaremos todo Sra. Delia"-Dijo Serena

"Bien ¿Y que lugar se te ocurre?"- Pregunto Delia

"No lo sé, ¿Qué tal bajo el árbol del jardín donde siempre pasamos el tiempo juntos cuando descansa de su entrenamiento?"-Dijo Serena

"Me parece perfecto, ahora hay que poner todo"-Dijo Delia

"Tenemos que acomodar todo, tengo que arreglarme, debo verme bien para el ahhh.. Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo"-Dijo Serena muy abrumada y acelerada

"Tranquila querida, mira ve arréglate, yo y Mr. Mime pondremos todo, no te preocupes"—Dijo Delia

"Gracias"-Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Delia

"De nada, anda ve arréglate"-Dijo Delia correspondiendo el abrazo

-Mientras con Ash-

"Bien llegamos al centro comercial, ¿Y ahora qué?"-Pregunto Ash

"Busca algo lindo que darle a tu novia"-Dijo Gary cruzado de brazos

"Ok algo lindo"-Ash Recorrió todo el centro comercial, de arriba hacia abajo, en todas las tiendas de moda, sobra decir que todas las chicas que ahí estaban y lograban reconocer aquel chico que de niño se pasaba corriendo por todo pueblo paleta hablando sobre pokémon se encontraban sorprendidas por que ahora el niño era un adolescente apuesto y ahora no hablaba sobre pokémon, ahora buscaba un regalo para su novia.

Después de una hora Ash logro encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, y llego donde estaba su amigo Gary esperándolo.

"Listo, al fin encontré algo digno de serena"-Dijo el azabache muy satisfecho, mientras cargaba algunas bolsas

"Valla tardaste más de lo que imaginaba, bien según me dijiste tienes que estar con ella a las 8.00 Pm, y son las 6:30Pm nos queda tiempo suficiente para que te arregles bien"-Dijo Gary

"Claro ¿Qué podría salir mal?"-Dijo Ash mientras iba caminando con su amigo por las calles de pueblo paleta hasta que:

"Prepárense para los problemas"-Y empieza el lema ya conocido

"Eso podría salir mal"-Dijo Gary a su amigo azabache

"Demonios"-Grito Ash frustrado

"Entréguenos a la ratita cookie (Pikachu)"-Dijo James

"Esta vez tendremos a Pikachu y se lo daremos al jefe"-Dijo Jessie

"Oigan ya se dieron cuenta que no tenemos a Pikachu ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Gary

"Él está en el laboratorio descansando y si van por el todos mis pokémon los atacaran"-Dijo Ash

"¡Que!, demonios hicimos tanto para nada, y ¿ahora qué hacemos'?"-Dijo Meowth

"Al menos que nos capturen a nosotros"-Dijo Ash burlándose del Team Rocket

"Claro y así Pikachu iría a nuestro rescate"-Dijo Gary siguiéndole el juego a Ash

"No es mala idea, de hecho eso deberías haber hecho desde la primera temporada"-Dijo james

"¡QUE!"-Dijeron Ash y Gary

"Bien Meowth captúralos"-Dicho esto Meowth activo la máquina que capturo a los 2 entrenadores en una gran caja metálica

"Si, ya los tenemos, ahora enviaremos una carta al laboratorio del viejo Oak"-Dijo Jessie mientras escribía la carta

-Mientras dentro la caja metálica-

"Tú y tu gran boca"-Dijo Gary

"Nunca imagine que fueran tan idiotas para hacerlo"-Se justificó el azabache-"Tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo que ir con Serena no puedo arruinar el primer aniversario por 1 mes de novios"-Finalizo angustiado Ash

"Tranquilízate, tengo un videoteléfono de pulsera, así podre hablar con el abuelo y pedirle ayuda"-Dijo Gary

Gary marco por su videoteléfono de pulsera a su abuelo que le contesto enseguida

"Gary muchacho ¿Que paso?, ¿cómo va todo?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"Abuelo, tenemos problemas, el Team Rocket nos capturo a Ash y a mí para poder conseguir a Pikachu"-

"Ese Team Rocket nunca aprende, enseguida mando ayuda hijo"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Si gracias abuelo te enviare nuestra ubicación por GPS"-Dijo Gary

"Profesor soy Ash, no le diga nada a Serena, no la quiero preocupar"-Dijo Ash

"Tranquilo Ash, te enviare a un grupo de pokémon para su ayuda"-Finalizo el profesor Oak

(Nota: Así es ellos tiene alta tecnología XD)

"Bien y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?"-Pregunto Ash

"Solo nos queda esperar"-Dijo Gary

"Esto llevara tiempo, aprovechare esto y hare mi segundo regalo para Serena"-Dijo Ash alzando el puño

"¿Segundo regalo?"-Pregunto Gary intrigado

"Si, te daré una pista "lápiz y papel" bueno fueron dos pistas jaja"-Dijo Ash

"Una carta eh! Nunca imagine que fueras romántico Sr. Ketchum"-Dijo Gary en tono de burla

"Oie he madurado, ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme"-Dijo Ash

-Mientras con Serena-

"Ya estoy lista, espero le guste a Ash como me veo"-Dijo sonrojándose un poco Serena

"Serena querida ya está todo listo"-Dijo Delia entrando en la habitación donde se encontraba Serena-"Pero que hermosa te vez, eres toda una princesa mi hijo tiene suerte de tenerte"-Dijo Delia causando felicidad en Serena

"Gracias Sra. Delia, de verdad aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mi"-Dijo Serena finalizando con un tierno abrazo a su suegra :3 xD

"Esta será una noche muy especial"-Pensó Serena

-Mientras con Ash-

"He terminado"-Grito emocionado Ash

"¿Enserio?, déjame ver"-Dijo Gary quitándole la carta a Ash-"Valla estar encerrado te ayuda a inspirarte es una buena carta de seguro que le gustara"

"Pues me ayudo a pensar mejor"-Dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por un gran ruido que provenía de la puerta que fue derrumbada gracias a los pokémon de Ash que llegaron a su rescate.

"Es Pikachu y Charizard, Gracias amigos"-Dijo el azabache

"Bien es hora de irnos"-Dijo Gary

"Espera antes de irnos, el Team Rocket me las pagara"-Dijo Ash-"Pikachu impactrueno, Charizard lanzallamas"-Ordeno el azabache.

Los pokémon de Ash obedecieron las órdenes de su entrenador y mandaron a volar al Team Rocket.

"El Team Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez"-Gritaron James, Jessie y Meowth

"¡Ash! Son las 7:45 Pm tienes solo 15 minutos para llegar donde Serena y arreglarte"-Le grito Gary a Ash

"Bien, no hay que alarmarse primero me cambio, que bueno que compre un poco de ropa en el centro comercial"-Dijo Ash mientras se cambia atrás de un árbol.

"Listo salió desde los arbustos, Bien vámonos"-Dicho esto Ash, Gary y Pikachu se subieron en Charizard para poder llegar rápido.

"El Team Rocket sí que nos llevó lejos"-Dijo Gary al ver la gran distancia recorrida

"Si, casi arruinan mi noche"-Dijo Ash

"Son las 7:55, ya casi llegamos, lo lograras Ash no te preocupes"-Le dijo Gary a su amigo de infancia

"Espero le guste lo que le escribí y lo que le compre"-Dijo el azabache-"Gary de verdad gracias por ayudarme el día de hoy y no solo me has ayudado en el amor si no en mi entrenamiento de verdad gracias amigo"-Dijo Ash muy agradecido

"Para eso estamos los amigos querido Ash"-Dijo Gary

"Bien pues aquí me bajo"-Dijo Ash mientras Charizard sobrevolaba la casa del azabache a unos 2 metros-"Deséenme suerte amigos"-Gary, Pikachu y Charizard alzaron el pulgar en señal de suerte para su amigo y entrenador, mientras el azabache saltaba del lomo de Charizard para caer en el jardín donde lo esperaba Serena con una mesa con un mantel blanco y sobre el habían velas rojas que iluminaban la noche, todo esto bajo el ritmo de una música tranquila y romántica.

"Eso fue una gran entrada amor"-Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a su novio para darle un beso el cual deseaba darle desde la mañana en que se separaron para organizarse.

"Me alegra que te gustara, aunque no fue lo que planee"-dijo el azabache rascándose la cabeza-"¡Toma! Este es tu primer regalo"-Dijo Ash entregándole una caja envuelta en un papel rosa de regalo bien lindo-"El segundo te lo doy después, ¿Y eso?"-Pregunto el azabache mientras señalaba la mesa y las velas

"¡Sorpresa!, hice una cena romántica solo para ti y para mí, este es mi primer regalo, el segundo te lo doy después"-Dijo Serena imitando lo que dijo su novio.

"Por cierto Amor te vez hermosa"-Dijo Ash viendo más detenidamente a su novia, ya que llevaba un vestido corto (hasta donde le llega su falta normal) de color rojo, con detalles plateados con unas medias negras y un su cabello suelto, su atuendo resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules que tenían un brillo especial esa noche maravillosa.

"Gracias amor"-Dijo Serena con un pequeño sonrojo-"Aunque tú también estas guapo"-Dijo aún más roja viendo a su novio que llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa manga larga blanca que lo hacían ver muy moderno y todo un adolescente.

"Gracias cielo"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"Pues ¿Que esperamos? Hay que sentarnos, disfrutar la cena y esta noche especial"-Dijo Serena tomando de la mano a su novio y llevándolo hacia la mesa-"Aunque debo admitir que tu madre me ayudó mucho"-Dijo Serena

"Wao las dos personas que amo y que son las mejores cocineras que he conocido me han preparado una cena, debe ser un manjar"-Dijo el azabache mientras le daba un fugaz beso a Serena

"No exageres amor, ten prueba"-Dijo Serena mientras le daba a probar un poco de comida a Ash

"Amor esto esta delicioso"-Dijo Ash mientras saboreaba el gran platillo

La noche transcurrió tranquila entre pláticas y anécdotas los jóvenes reían como locos, entre ratos se daban uno que otro beso y se decían lo mucho que se amaban y así pasaron las horas

"¿No vas abrir el regalo que te di?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Claro, estaba esperando que termináramos de cenar"-Dijo Serena mientras tomaba el obsequio entre sus manos y empezaba abrirlo.

"Amor esto es hermoso, me encanta y es del diseñador que me gusta"-Dijo Serena mientras sostenía un hermoso vestido de gala blanco, con pequeños brillos que parecían diamantes, parecía un vestido de novia por el color blanco y ese pensamiento hizo sonrojarse a Serena

"Gracias Amor"-Dijo Serena dándole un beso a su novio

"Me alegra que te gustara amor, cuando lo vi te imagine con él y me encanto lo que vi"- Dijo Ash nervioso y sonrojado por confesar como decidió comprar el vestido

"Gracias de nuevo amor"-Dijo Serena

"¡Espera!"-Dijo Ash buscando entre sus bolsillo-"Ten este es mi segundo regalo"-Dijo Ash entregándole un sobre a Serena

Serena abrió el sobre ante la atenta mirada del azabache encontrando dentro una carta que abrió con delicadeza y empezó a leer lo que decía:

_Querida Serena_

_He pasado miles de aventuras para conseguir mi sueño, es superado cada reto que la vida me ha interpuesto en mi camino, he conocido desde las aves legendarias de Kanto hasta los legendarios de Kalos, he conocido gente y las he ayudado en el camino, he participado en diferentes ligas de distintas regiones y siempre me quedo en el intento y solo una pregunta ronda mi mente ¿Por qué? Y esto deriva miles de preguntas más ¿Sera que no soy buen entrenador? ¿Debo renunciar a mi sueño? ¿Debo rendirme?, pero hoy más que nunca se el porqué de mis preguntas y solo hay una respuesta para todas ellas, y esa respuesta eres TU, porque todas mis aventuras y ligas perdidas me permitieron llegara a ti, todas las lágrimas de frustración que derrame valieron la pena por conocerte, gracias a ti siento que puedo lograr todo eres mi motor, mi motivación mi único y verdadero sueño._

_Desde que te conocí aquella mañana en Kalos en donde te preocupaste por mí, en donde me preguntaste si te conocía y yo como el despistado que soy te olvide, te olvide cuando fuiste alguien importante en mi infancia y en mi ahora en mi futuro. Nuestro viaje por Kalos ha sido maravilloso, cada día crecía un nuevo sentimiento en mí hacia ti, y lo descubrí hasta ese festival, ese bendito festival de la ciudad luminalia que me permitió descubrir que te AMO, que siempre te AME y AMARE por siempre._

_¿Y cómo no amarte? Si eres parte fundamental de mí, tal vez soy nuevo en esto del amor y no se muchas cosas, de hecho no se muchas cosas de otras cosas, pero lo único que necesito saber y que quiero que tu sepas, es que TEAMO y un solo mes de novios me hacen dar cuenta que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y nunca separarme de ti, mi segundo regalo para ti amor es mi corazón, mi alma y mi amor incondicional. Gracias por hacerme feliz todo este mes, permíteme quedarme a tu lado para siempre._

_TE AMO_

_Att: Ash Ketchum _

Al terminar de leer la carta Serena alzo la mirada y poso sus hermosos ojos en Ash que la veía nervioso y preocupado pues comenzaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos de su novia-"Ash"-Dijo Serena dejando escapar más lágrimas

"Serena, yo lo lamento si no fue lo que esperabas, yo pensé…"-Decía Ash apenado pues pensó que no le había gustado su regalo a Serena pero fue interrumpido por Serena

"Son lágrimas de felicidad tontito"-Dijo mientras corría y abrazaba a su novio-"Es el mejor regalo del mundo ¿Sabes porque?"-el azabache negó con la cabeza-"Porque aquí está tu corazón y tu amor"-Dijo Serena enseñándole la carta, le dio un beso largo y apasionado a su novio y al separarse lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas-"Te amo, te amo, te amo"-Decía Serena

"Yo también te amo"-Dijo Ash mientras besaba la frente de su novia.

"Casi lo olvido, ¡Ten! Este es tu segundo regalo"-Dijo Serena enseñándole una pequeña cajita de color dorada-"Espero te guste"

Ash abrió la caja y dentro de ella encontró un collar con el símbolo de Poliwag, Ash sabia por que el logo de Poliwag ya que ese era el símbolo de amor entre él y Serena pues un Poliwag los unió.

"Me encanta amor"-Dijo Ash sacando el collar de su caja y colocándoselo en su cuello-"Nunca me lo quitare, será mi amuleto para ganar la liga Kalos"-Dijo Ash abrazando a su novia

"Sin duda es la mejor noche y el mejor aniversario"-Dijo Serena abrazada a su novio

"Y no serán los últimos te lo prometo"-Dijo Ash mientras le daba un beso a su novia

Y ese primer aniversario fue sellado con un beso que demostraba un gran y profundo amor, un beso que era coronado por una hermosa noche estrellada y la luz de la luna inundaba la felicidad de nuestra pareja favorita.

"Crecen tan rápido"-Dijo Delia enternecida por la escena que acababa de ver a través de la ventana

CONTINUARA….

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 11, tarde un poco en actualizar pues tenía problemas de salud y de escuela, aunque a nadie le importa esto jajaja, Gracias por leer mi Fanfic juntos estamos creciendo cada vez más, este mes de diciembre y enero espero poder sacar los otros 4 Fanfic que tengo pensado escribir, recuerden comentar ya que es muy importante XD, comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, gracias una vez más sin ustedes este Fic no sería nada.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 12:"Conociendo A Mi Suegra Y El Inicio De Una Sorpresa"

Nos encontramos en pueblo paleta donde Dalia la madre de Ash ha recibido una llamada muy importante

"¿Entonces contamos con usted?"-Pregunto un moreno del otro lado de la pantalla

"Por supuesto que sí, además parten rumbo a Kalos en unas horas"-Contesto Delia

"En ese caso tengo que apresurarme a tener listo todo, recuerde ni una palabra a nadie, adiós"-Finalizo la llamada Brock

/

Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos 3 meses en pueblo paleta, donde el joven Ash Ketchum ha mejorado sus habilidades de entrenador y ha fortalecido a todos sus pokémon para la tan esperada liga Kalos con la ayuda de su amigo Gary, aunque no todo ha sido entrenamiento para el azabache pues también se tomó su tiempo para su novia Serena, tiempo en el cual ya llevaban 3 meses de noviazgo, tuvieron citas maravillosas, recorrieron todo pueblo paleta y se volvieron aún más unidos de lo que eran antes, ahora nos encontramos a las afueras de la residencia Ketchum donde Ash y sus amigos se despiden ya que regresan a Kalos para participar en la liga.

"Que pena que ni el profesor Oak ni tu puedan acompañarnos mamá"-Decía un apenado azabache

"Hay cariño, qué más quisiera que ir a apoyarte pero tengo que cuidar las plantas y ha Mr. Mime"-Dijo Delia con una cara triste

"Y yo tengo que cuidar de todos los pokémon muchacho"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede ayudarte abuelo?"-Pregunto Gary

"No te preocupes hijo, ve a apoyar a Ash"-Contesto el profesor Oak

"Serena te encargo a mi Ash"-Dijo Delia guiñándole el ojo a Serena

"No se preocupe Sra. Delia, está en buenas manos"-Contesto Serena dándole una gran sonrisa a su suegra XD

"No lo dudo"-Dijo Delia

"Yo tampoco"-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba la mano de su novia

"Bueno tortolos es hora de irnos"-Dijo Gary

"Profesor Oak, muchas gracias por compartir sus investigaciones conmigo, Sra. Ketchum gracias por hospedarnos en su casa, fue un placer conocerlos"-Dijo Citron inclinándose para despedirse

"Extrañare a todos los pokémon"-Dijo Bonnie triste

"No se preocupen chicos, pueden venir cuando quieran"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Bueno entonces nos vamos, adiós mamá, adiós profesor Oak"-Dijo Ash mientras se despedía.

/

Delia y el profesor Oak vieron perderse a los jóvenes en el horizonte y cuando estaban seguros que se fueron el profesor Oak realizo una llamada por su video-reloj.

"Paso 1, Completado"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Genial, ya casi está todo listo, nos vemos en la tarde"-Dijo Brock a través de la pantalla

"Ok muchacho, te estaremos esperando"-Finalizo el profesor Oak

"Se llevara una gran sorpresa"-Dijo Delia feliz

/

Nuestros héroes tuvieron un largo viaje en avión de regreso a Kalos, en el transcurso del viaje Bonnie se divirtió tomándole foto a un Gary que dormía como oso y a una parejita que dormía abrazada, ahora nos encontramos al fin en Kalos, para ser exactos en pueblo Boceto.

"Bien hemos llegamos, ahora a ganar la liga Kalos"-Dijo Ash muy entusiasmado

"Tan desesperado como siempre"-Dijo Gary

"Tranquilo Ash aún faltan 3 días para la ceremonia de inauguración"-Dijo Citron

"Pero antes tenemos que hacer otra cosa"-Dijo Serena muy nerviosa

"¿Otra cosa?"-Pregunto confundido el azabache

"Si, hay que ir a casa con mi mamá"-Dijo Serena

"Cierto si tú eres de pueblo Boceto Serena"-Dijo Bonnie

"Pues vamos"-Dijo Ash muy contento

Todos se dirigían a casa de la madre de Serena, claro guiados por ella pues no conocían el pueblo, mientras los hermanos rubios y el joven Oak se distraían viendo el paisaje del hermoso pueblo y las decoraciones para la liga Serena aprovecho y le susurro a Ash

"Cariño, ¿No estas nervioso?"-Pregunto Serena

"¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué amor? ¿Debería de estarlo?"-Cuestionaba Ash

"Pues considerando que mi mamá no sabe que tú y yo, bueno, no sabe que somos novios desde hace 3 meses"-Dijo Serena muy nerviosa

"Oh era por eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte yo me encargo de todo"-Dijo muy seguro el azabache dándole un fugaz beso a su novia.

El trayecto a casa de Serena ocurrió sin novedad, pero a cada paso que ella daba su corazón latía con más y más velocidad, Por otro lado el azabache se empezaba a poner nervioso y millones de preguntas le venían a la mente,

"¿Aceptara lo nuestro? ¿Me odiara? ¿Nos querrá separar? Si eso ocurre ¿La retare a una batalla pokémon?, no, no, no creo que estos asuntos no se resuelven así, pero de algo estoy seguro nadie me separara de Serena"-Pesaba el azabache

El azabache iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegaron a casa de su novia.

"Hemos llegado chicos, aquí es mi casa"-Dijo Serena señalando su hogar

"Oh que lindo Rhyhorn"-Dijo Bonnie mientras acariciaba al pokémon

"Si es muy lindo, hola Rhyhorn ya regrese"-Dijo Serena saludando a su viejo amigo

"Serena, Bienvenida"-Dijo Grace que se salió desde un costado del extenso jardín principal

"Mamá"-Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Grace

"Hola chicos que gusto de por fin conocerlos en persona"-Dijo Grace saludando al resto del grupo

"Yo soy Bonnie y él es mi hermanito"-Dijo la pequeña rubia

"Mucho gusto, soy Citron"-Dijo el rubio

"Encantado soy Gary Oak"-Dijo Gary

"Yo….yo soy Ash"-Dijo un nervioso azabache-"Maldición debo estar tranquilo"-Pensaba Ash

"Estas bien Ash"-Pregunto Grace al ver como actuaba el azabache

"Claro, claro estoy perfectamente"-Dijo Ash mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro para quitarle importancia al asunto

"Bueno entonces pasen, les preparare un té y así me cuentan sobre su viaje"-Dijo Grace entrando a su casa mientras jalaba a Serena por el brazo diciéndole lo feliz que estaba por verla de nuevo, pero Serena no prestaba atención su mirada estaba posada en un azabache que le sonreía nervioso como diciéndole "Tranquila todo estará bien".

"No se queden ahí muchachos entren"-Dijo Grace en la puerta de su hogar

"Nervioso por conocer a tu suegra"-Susurro Gary

"No creo que este nervioso por conocerla Gary, está nervioso por lo que le tiene que decir"-Susurro también Citron

"Amigos, no me están dando muchos ánimos ¿saben?"-Dijo Ash rodeado de un aura depresiva

"Oh vamos Ash, si has podido con pokémon legendarios esto será pan comido"-Dijo Gary

"Eso espero"-Dijo Ash

Ash y compañía entraron a la casa de la madre de Serena, era un casa elegante, tenía un toque femenino y una cálida sensación de hogar, entraron a la sala donde tomaron asiento en el sofá (Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Citron y Gary), Grace estaba en un sofá individual enfrente de ellos sirviéndole el té, Todos tomaron su respectiva tasa de te mientras Ash tomo 2 tasas y le dio una a Serena

"Gracias Cariñ...Gracias Ash"-Dijo Serena nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir

"Y cuéntenme que aventuras han tenido, imaginando que viajan con Ash quien se lanzó desde la torre más alta de ciudad Luminalia para salvar a su Pikachu puedo suponer que han tenido muchas aventuras"-Dijo Grace

"¿Qué hiciste que?"-Grito Gary atorándose con el té

"¿No te dije?"-Pregunto el azabache que recibió una negativa como respuesta-"Se me olvido mencionarlo por tanto entrenamiento"-Dijo Ash

"Lo bueno que la señal de Kalos no llega a Kanto, porque si no tu madre te mataría Ash"-Dijo Gary

"Y te agradecería que no la ayudes a matarme"-Dijo Ash riendo

"Pues no se equivoca, hemos tenido mucha aventuras"-Dijo la pequeña Bonnie

"Y hemos aprendido mucho de Ash y Serena"-Dijo Citron

"Yo vine a apoyar a Ash en la liga Kalos que se realizara aquí este año, pero es un placer conocerla"-Repitió Gary

La plática transcurrió sin novedades, contándole a Grace sus aventuras, las anécdotas, el nuevo sueño de Serena que Ash ayudo a defender y que Grace acepto no muy segura, aunque claro evitaron tocar el tema del noviazgo de cierta parejita.

"¿Quieren galletas?"-Pregunto Grace

"Si por favor"-Respondieron al unísono

"Enseguida se las preparo, Serena ¿Te importaría ayudarme?"-Pregunto Grace

"Claro"-Dijo Serena dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con Grace

"Y bien ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?"-Dijo Gary

"No lo sé, no encuentro el momento"-Dijo el azabache muy desesperado

"Tranquilo Ash, debes decirle cuanto antes"-Dijo Citron

"¡Tengo una idea!, porque no prácticas como decirlo mientras están en la cocina"-Dijo la pequeña rubia

"Es una buena idea"-Dijo Citron

"Ok aquí voy, Sra. Grace tengo algo importante que decirle y antes que se niegue o pregunte el porqué, permítame terminar, desde que empezó mi viaje por la región de Kalos he conocido gente maravillosa y por fortuna pude conocer a su hija, a Serena, durante mi viaje y mis batallas Serena se volvió un apoyo fundamental para mí, tanto así que si ella no me felicitaba por ganar una batalla yo no me sentía completo, yo no me sentía vencedor, hace 3 meses en un festival de luminalia por fin descubrí porque ella es tan importante para mí, le confieso que me enamore de su hija, y como no enamorarse de alguien tan dulce y tierna, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, al descubrir lo que sentía le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto, por eso hoy vengo a pedirle su consentimiento para seguir nuestro feliz noviazgo aunque corto ha sido maravilloso los mejores meses de mi vida, y tenga por seguro que la cuidare y protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y ¿sabe por qué? Porque la Amo, Amo a Serena"-Finalizo el azabache abriendo los ojos ya que los cerro para agarrar valor XD

Todos sus amigos lo observaban en silencio, el azabache pudo ver en sus miradas orgullo, felicidad, complicidad y que le advertían de algo pero no distinguía que hasta que su mente hizo ¡Click!

"Están detrás de mí ¿verdad?"-Pregunto el azabache

Gary, Citron y Bonnie afirmaron con la cabeza, el azabache poco a poco giro su cuerpo para ver de frente a la madre de Serena, su movimiento era lo más lento y cuidadoso posible, al terminar pudo ver a Grace y Serena, Grace tenía una cara entre sorpresa y admiración y Serena estaba súper roja.

"Jejeje Hola"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Jovencito, lo que acabas de decir, ¿Qué tan cierto es?"-Dijo Grace

"(Suspiro) Es muy cierto, espero y lo entienda"-Dijo Ash muy decidido

"Es cierto mamá, yo Amo a Ash"-Dijo Serena poniéndose alado de Ash y tomándolo de la mano

"Lo sospechaba"-Dijo Grace sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Lo sospechabas?"-Pregunto Serena

"Hija debes saber que el festival de Luminalia es muy famoso y lo trasmiten por Tv, También vi como Ash se lanzaba de nuevo de la torre de Luminalia para rescatarte y como los salvo un Charizard"-Dijo Grace tomando un sorbo de té

"¿Lo viste todo?"-Pregunto Serena muy sonrojada

"Si, todo menos el baile, aparte no son buenos disimulando se nota que se quieren a kilómetros de distancia"-Dijo Grace

"Entonces ¿eso es un sí?"-Pregunto Ash

"Por todo lo que dijiste hace unos momentos de verdad quieres a mi hija, nunca la he visto tan feliz, y me alegra que la apoyes en sus sueños así que apruebo su noviazgo"-Dijo Grace

"Gracias mamá"-Dijo Serena abrazando a su madre

"Vez Ash fue fácil y tu preocupándote de más"-Dijo Gary

"Aunque mi idea fue la que los ayudo"-Dijo Bonnie

"Gracias chicos"-Dijo Ash a sus amigos

"Ahora podemos estar más tranquilos amor"-Dijo Serena abrazando a Ash

"Cierto cariño"-Dijo Ash mientras se daban un fugaz beso

"Sin muestras de cariño en mi presencia"-Dijo Grace

"¡MAMÁ!"-Grito Serena avergonzada

"Ash ¿no se te olvida algo?"-Pregunto Citron

"Mmm… No creo que no"-Dijo Ash

"Entonces Sr. Genio ya te inscribiste a la liga Kalos ¿Verdad?"-Dijo sarcásticamente Gary

"Demonios Gary ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?"-Grito Ash

"Oie tú eres el que participara, no yo"-Dijo Gary

"Bien entonces hay que ir al centro pokémon"-Dijo muy seguro Ash

"¿Sabes dónde queda verdad?"-Pregunto Serena

"No, no tengo ni idea"-Dijo Ash mientras los demás caían al suelo estilo anime

"Yo los guiare"-Dijo Grace

"Bien entonces en marcha"-Dijo Ash

Grace guiaba al grupo por todo el pueblo Boceto contándoles sobre los preparativos de la liga, las carreras de Rhyhorn y entre ratos observaba a su hija que iba del brazo de su novio, la observaba tan feliz y llena de vida, y con eso ella supo que Ash era el indicado para su hija, tardaron algunos minutos en llegar al centro pokémon.

"Bien hemos llegado"-Dijo Grace

"Ve a registrarte amor"-Dijo Serena

"Claro"-Dijo el azabache

"Bienvenidos al centro pokémon soy la enfermera Joy de pueblo Boceto ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"-Dijo la enfermera

"Vengo a regístrame para la liga Kalos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Tienes las 8 medallas que se requieren para entrar?"-Pregunto la enfermera Joy

"Claro, mire"-Dijo Ash mostrando sus 8 medalla

"Perfecto, coloca tu pokedex en esta máquina y con eso estará completo el registro"-Dijo la enfermera

Ash coloco la Pokedex en la máquina la cual analizo los datos

"Registrando a: Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta"-dijo la máquina XD

"Tu registro quedo completo"-Dijo la enfermera

"Gracias enfermera Joy"-Dijo Ash

"Por lo que escuche tú eres Ash Ketchum ¿no es así?"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Sí, soy yo, ¿Por qué?"-Pregunto curioso el azabache

"Me dijeron que si llegaba un Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta lo hiciera pasar a la siguiente habitación"-Dijo la enfermera Joy señalando una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo

"Entonces ¿tengo que entrar ahí?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Es correcto"-Dijo la enfermera Joy

"Pues bien vallamos"-Dijo Ash

Caminaron por el pasillo en absoluto secreto, todos se cuestionaban que encontrarían al otro lado de la puerta, estando a escasos centímetros de esta, se detuvieron

"¿Qué habrá del otro lado?"-Pregunto Serena

"Todo esto es muy extraño"-Dijo Grace

"Sera alguna sala para entrenadores"-Cuestionaba Gary

"¿Cómo el bastion batalla?"-Dijo Citron

"Tal vez hay pastel del otro lado"-Dijo Bonnie saboreándolo

"Sea lo que sea, hay que descubrirlo"-Dijo Ash tomando la perilla de la puerta

La puerta poco a poco se abrió y se encontraban en una absoluta oscuridad pero de pronto

"Sorpresa"-Dijeron muchas voces a la vez

CONTINUARA…..

¿Qué será esa sorpresa? ¿Quiénes están involucrados en la sorpresa? ¿Cómo le ira a Ash en la liga Kalos? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

_**Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, recuerden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, Gracias todos los que ya han comentado y tengo sus sugerencias muy presentes y los cumpliré gracias, recuerden que sin ustedes este Fic no sería nada, Gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi salud :D ya ando un poco mejor, Gracias.**_

_**Les dejo mi correo y Facebook especialmente creado para los FanFic por si gustan enviar sugerencias o lo que deseen:**_

_**SatoSere96 **_

_** . ?id=100008500366957**_

_**Les recomiendo esta página de Facebook dedicada exclusivamente a pokémon donde tramiten su programa de radio lo recomiendo al 100% es lo mejor que he escuchado son los chicos de "Pokestereo"**_

_** pages/Pokestereo/1468442663407411?fref=nf**_

_**Gracias :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 13:"La Sorpresa Y Lo Que Es Ser Un Campeón"

/

ACLARACION: Ante lo que han escrito en los últimos comentarios quiero aclarar que soy 100% hombre 7.7, así es SatoSere96 es bien macho y mexicano! Jajaja XD Aclarado esto, pues empieza el Fic, disfrútenlo.

/

Nos encontramos en el centro pokémon de pueblo Boceto, donde Ash se inscribió para participar en la gran liga Kalos pero no contaba con que la enfermera Joy los mando a una habitación donde lo esperaba una grata sorpresa.

"¿Qué habrá del otro lado?"-Pregunto Serena

"Todo esto es muy extraño"-Dijo Grace

"Sera alguna sala para entrenadores"-Cuestionaba Gary

"¿Cómo el bastion batalla?"-Dijo Citron

"Tal vez hay pastel del otro lado"-Dijo Bonnie saboreándolo

"Sea lo que sea, hay que descubrirlo"-Dijo Ash tomando la perilla de la puerta

La puerta poco a poco se abrió y se encontraban en una absoluta oscuridad pero de pronto

"Sorpresa"-Dijeron muchas voces a la vez

La habitación que al principio estaba oscura pero que al entrar Ash y compañía se ilumino, estaba repleta por amigos y conocidos de Ash de todas las regiones, había gente de Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos.

"Hijo ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa?"-Dijo Delia

"¿Mamá?"-Decía Ash aun en shock

"Muchacho reacciona"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Abuelo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?"-Pregunto Gary

"Esta es una pequeña sorpresa organizada por Brock"-Dijo el profesor Oak señalando al moreno

"Es una sorpresa por parte de todos"-Dijo Brock tratando de quitarle importancia

"Que gusto volverte a ver Brock, gracias por la sorpresa, gracias a todos"-Dijo Ash muy contento

"Me han dicho que te has vuelto muy fuerte, Ash Ketchum"-Dijo una pelirroja

"¿Misty?"-Pregunto el azabache

"¿A quién más esperabas?"-Bromeo Misty

"Oie que alegría verte ¿Cómo va todo en…"-Dijo el azabache pero fue interrumpido

"Ash, espero y no te hayas olvidado de mi"-Dijo una joven a espaldas de Ash

"¿May?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Tranquilo Ash parece que has visto un fantasma"-Dijo mientras reía May

"Lo siento, oie y ¿Y dónde está Max?"-Pregunto Ash pero fue interrumpido por que alguien le toco el hombro y al voltear a ver vio a

"¿Dawn?"-Dijo Ash

"Y Piplup también"-Dijo Dawn

"Valla que sorpresa"-Dijo Ash mientras hacían su típico High-Five

El azabache estaba rodeado por sus excompañeras de viaje, esto no pasó desapercibido por Serena que estaba que se moría de celos al ver a SU Ash tan feliz con esas chicas de las cuales no había escuchado hablar.

"Me alegra que estén aquí para que me vean ganar la liga"-Dijo muy contento Ash

"Tan inmaduro como siempre"-Dijo Misty

"Esta vez lo demostrare"-Dijo Ash muy seguro-"Le presento a mis amigos que me han acompañado en mi viaje por Kalos, él es Citron líder de Gimnasio en ciudad Luminalia, y ella es su pequeña hermana Bonnie, Y ella es Serena y ella es…."-Fue interrumpido de nuevo ya que fue jalado por más personas

"¿Scott?"-Dijo Ash al ver al dueño de la batalla de la frontera

"Y no vengo solo, vienen conmigo todos los cerebros de la frontera"-Dijo Scott señalando a los antes mencionados

Todos los cerebros de la frontera saludaron a Ash muy animados, todos los presentes que no conocían la travesía de Ash por la batalla de la frontera se quedaron estupefactos al ver las grandes amistades del joven azabache.

"Anabel, que gusto verte de nuevo"-Dijo Ash mientras estrechaban sus manos en un cordial saludo

"Lo mismo digo Ash"-Dijo Anabel, pero se percató de algo-"Ash ¿Recuerdas mis poderes?"-Pregunto Anabel

"Claro, tu puedes sentir lo que hay en el corazón de los pokémon y de las personas"-Dijo Ash

"Así es, y acabo de sentir algo en ti, Felicidades"-Dijo Anabel

"¿Ah?"-Ash tardo en procesar la información y cuando por fin se dio cuenta reacciono con un sonrojo-"Bueno, Gracias, no le digas a nadie yo lo haré"-Dijo Ash mientras guiñaba el ojo

"Mis labios están sellados"-Dijo Anabel

Serena no podía escuchar la conversación, solo vio el apretón de mano, el sonrojo y el guiño de ojo, todo esto en conjunto causo tristeza y enojo en Serena.

Sobra decir que más gente saludaba a Ash, los padres de May, la madre de Dawn, las hermanas de Misty, Brock, Etc. Aunque aún faltaba gente por venir, pero a Ash no le importaba nada de eso ya que había notado a Serena muy triste y quería acercarse a ella pero cada que se acercaba alguien lo jalaba para saludarlo.

Hasta que por fin lo logro, llego hasta donde estaba Serena, Grace y Dalia

"Hola"-Saludo feliz el azabache

Grace y Delia le respondieron el saludo, platicaron un rato y después prefirieron dejar a la parejita sola

"Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?"-Pregunto el azabache

"…."-Serena solo volteo la cara y guardo silencio

"Serena ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?"-Dijo Ash un poco más preocupado, pues la actitud de Serena no era normal

"Déjame"-Dijo Serena en un tono triste y enojado

"¿Pero por qué? No entiendo"-Pregunto Ash

"Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus amiguitas, a Misty, a May o tal vez a Dawn ya que se llevan tan bien o por que no mejor sigues guiñándole el ojo a tu amiguita cerebro de la frontera"-Dijo Serena completamente enojada

"¿Te enoje que hable con ellas?"-Dijo Ash y al ver que no hubo respuesta por parte de Serena-"Amor, yo viaje con ellas por mucho tiempo, y no las había visto desde que deje sus respectivas regiones, ¿no sé por qué te enoja eso? De verdad no lo entiendo, soy nuevo en esto"-Dijo Ash muy desesperado ya que él no conocía bien las relaciones y por ende no conocía los celos y al ser tan despistado no se daba cuenta de ello

"Estoy celosa, ¿no lo entiendes? Me molesta que se te acerquen"-Confeso Serena-"Tengo miedo de perderte"-Susurro Serena pero Ash pudo oírlo perfectamente

"¿Celosa? Amor debo admitir que soy nuevo para esto del amor y las relaciones de novios y tú sabes que no soy un genio y no se muchas cosas, solo se y estoy seguro que Te amo a ti, que nunca me iré de tu lado y siempre me tendrás, solo tengo ojos para ti y siempre quiero estar junto a ti espero y me lo permitas amor"-Dijo Ash aun con la mirada baja

Serena sonrió, sabía que Ash hablaba con el corazón, ahora sabía que las demás eran solo amigas para él, que en el corazón de Ash solo estaba ella, ahora lo sabía, ahora veía que sus dudas y celos eran estúpidos pues ahora Ash se lo había aclarado todo.

"Perdóname amor, es que de verdad me dio miedo perderte, te veías tan feliz con ellas"-Dijo Serena triste

_"Me dio alegría verlas ya que pasamos buenos momentos, pero no siento nada por ellas como lo que siento por ti"-Dijo Ash tomando su mano, se estaban acercando poco a poco para besarse cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entraron Alexia y otros reporteros._

_"Ash que gusto verte, ¿Podrías darnos una entrevista?"- Dijo Alexia_

_"¿Ah? Si claro"-Dijo Ash resignado pues interrumpieron su momento con Serena_

_"Estamos con el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, muy conocido por diferentes regiones pues se ha vuelto un muy fuerte oponente en su meta por llegar a ser Maestro Pokémon, en esta liga Kalos su nombre ha sido muy nombrado pues el ha sido el único entrenador en derrotar a un pokémon Mega-evolucionado con su pequeño pero poderoso Pikachu, Cuéntanos Ash ¿Qué piensas demostrar en esta liga?"-Pregunto Alexia_

_"Sin duda, pienso mostrar mi experiencia y madures como entrenador"-Dijo Ash_

_Sin duda todos sus amigos que estaban escuchando su entrevista estaban asombrados por la madures que mostraba Ash en la entrevista, se notaba que esta liga se la tomaría 100% enserio, también se sorprendieron al escuchar que derroto a una mega-evolución._

_"¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado hasta aquí?"-Pregunto Alexia_

_"Como podrás notar Alexia, el apoyo de mis amigos y mis pokémon, ellos vinieron de distintos lugares solo para apoyarme y mis pokémon han luchado codo a codo junto a mí, pero sin duda no estaría aquí sin la ayuda de una persona que me recordó confiar en mí, luchar sin rendirme hasta el final, que me devolvió a mis raíces como entrenador y esa persona es Serena"-Dijo Ash señalando a Serena y agarrándola de la mano-"Todo se lo debo a ella"-Dijo Ash_

_"¿Y tú y ella son?"-Pregunto curiosa Alexia_

_"Ella es Serena, futura reina de kalos y mi novia"-Dijo con una gran sonrisa Ash_

_"¿Qué?"-Gritaron todos en esa habitación_

El habiente en la habitación era de completo silencio, nadie salía del shock causado por la noticia que había dado el azabache (menos lo que ya conocían la relación), los reporteros y hasta la gente que estaba viendo la Tv nunca se lo esperaron.

¿Novia?-Dijo Misty

"¿Ash Ketchum enamorado?"-Dijo May

"No me esperaba esto"-Dijo Dawn

El silencio fue roto y todos rodeaban a la pareja haciendo miles de preguntas, ellos no podían estar más rojos, la gente que los rodeaba los fue acorralando poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la habitación donde aprovecharon y escaparon a los campos de entrenamiento cerca de un lago en la parte de atrás del centro pokémon.

"¿Por qué todos reaccionan así? Ni que yo fuera todo un despistado"-Dijo Ash

"No tengo ni idea por que reaccionan así amor"-Dijo Serena con sarcasmo

"Bueno ahora todo kalos sabe que somos novios, así es más fácil y no tenemos que explicarlo todo el tiempo"-Dijo el azabache

"Cierto, y así todas sabrán que tú eres Mío"-Dijo Serene mientras abrazaba a su novio

"Y tu mi novia"-Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba para darle un dulce beso a su novia, cuando de repente alguien paso corriendo junto a ellos provocando que Ash cayera al lago, al azabache solo se le vino un nombre a la cabeza

"Hola Bianca"-Dijo Ash mientras se levantaba del lago

"¡Ash! Hola, me acabo de enterar que tienes novia Felicidades, ¿Ya has atrapado muchos pokémon? ¿Tienes pokémon fuerte?"-Dijo Bianca, Serena solo veía esta escena con una gota estilo anime

"Hey Ash ¿Te has vuelto más fuerte?"-Dijo Stephan

"Es un placer exquisito encontrarnos de nuevo mi querido Ash"-Dijo Cilan

"Tan patético como siempre"-Dijo Paul

"Que gusto de volver a verlos Bianca, Cilan, Paul y Esteban"-Dijo Ash

"¡Es Stephan! Sigues sin decir mi nombre bien"-Dijo Stephan deprimido

"Perdón, perdón Estefano"-Dijo Ash

"Mejor olvídalo"-Dijo Stephan

"Acabo de escuchar que ya tienes novia"-Dijo Bianca mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo a Ash

"Así es, y es ella"-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia-"Su nombre es Serena"-Dijo el azabache

"Hola, mucho gusto"-Saludo Serena tímidamente

"Valla Ash, que suerte tienes que una chica tan linda se fije en ti"-Dijo Stephan

"Demasiada suerte, ella es maravillosa"-Dijo Ash muy orgulloso por tener a Serena de novia

Los demás habían alcanzado a la pareja que había escapado de la habitación ahora todos los entrenadores estaban reunidos (Ash, Serena, Citron, Bonnie, Gary, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Cilan, Bianca, Stephan, Paul)

"Mi querido amigo Ash, tienes suerte porque aparte de conocedor pokémon también soy conocedor de relaciones de parejas soy como un cupido"-Dijo Cilan mientras movía sus manos de forma rara

"¿Él siempre es así?"-Se preguntaron todos los que no lo conocían

"Amor que le pasa a tu amigo"-Pregunto Serena en un susurro a su novio

"Él siempre es así cariño, ya te acostumbraras"-Respondió el azabache con una gota estilo anime

"Puedo percibir en ustedes una mezcla exquisita de sabores, lo fuerte y decidido de Ash y lo dulce y tierno de Serena sin duda tienen una gran química, son la pareja perfecta"-Dijo Cilan

"¿Enserio lo crees?"-Pregunto Serena sonrojada

"Claro, soy un conocedor clasificación A"-Dijo orgulloso Cilan

"Eso ya lo sabía, Serena es perfecta para mi"-Dijo Ash muy decidido y causando un sonrojo más fuerte en Serena y dejando a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa porque era la primera vez que veían a Ash Ketchum enamorado, todo era felicidad hasta que alguien hablo.

"Patético"-Dijo Paul

"¿Disculpa?"-Dijo el azabache

"Lo que oíste eres patético"-Dijo Paul mientras reía sarcásticamente-"Te ridiculizabas en concursos pokémon y terminaste en los 4 mejores de Sinnoh, fuiste un asco en Unova, renuevas a tu equipo pokémon cada que visitas una nueva región, y ahora sales con tus ridiculeces sobre el amor, ¿Y así piensas convertirte en maestro pokémon? Eres patético, no mereces ni llamarte entrenador"-Finalizo sus frías palabras Paul

Todo fue absoluto silencio, los que ya conocían la historia entre Ash y Paul no se movían, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por las duras palabras de aquel sujeto, Gary apretaba sus puños en señal de querer golpear a Paul, y Serena miraba preocupada a Ash por cómo podría reaccionar.

"Esto acabara mal"-Dijo Misty

"Eso fue demasiado"-Dijo May

"Ya se armó otra vez"-Dijo Dawn

"Ash"-susurro Serena aun preocupada pues Ash miraba hacia el suelo y su gorra cubría sus ojos.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas así?"-Grito furioso Gary

"Ash no es patético es un gran entrenador"-Dijo Citron

Todos seguían preocupados por la reacción de Ash hasta que este se decidió hablar

"No se llega a maestro pokémon de la noche a la mañana, hay que cometer errores para aprender de ellos, puede que sea la persona más despistada que conozcas, puede que tú siempre tengas estrategias y pokémon fuertes, cometí muchos errores en Unova"-Dijo Ash con voz triste y entrecortada

"Sigues siendo tan patético"-Se burlaba Paul

"Pero, si yo no hubiera cometido todos esos errores, fallos y tropiezos, yo no estaría aquí, no sería quien soy y lo más importante, no tendría a Serena"-Dijo levantando la vista demostrándose decidido y feliz-"Puede que cambien de equipo pokémon cada que visito una región, pero es para hacer más amigos, para medirme como entrenador desde cero, Paul te demostrare una vez más que superare tus expectativas, en esta liga estoy decidido a mostrar mi experiencia y años de práctica y no estoy solo tengo el apoyo de mis amigos y el de Serena y el amor no es patético,, pues gracias a ese sentimiento y a Serena me siento capaz de hacer lo imposible"-Dijo Ash tomando de la mano a Serena

"Ash"-Susurro Serena asombrada por las palabras del azabache

"Ya veremos cómo te va, a ver si tus palabras no se las lleva el viento"-Dijo Paul dándose la vuelta y retirándose del lugar

"Valla que valiente Ash"-Dijo Brock

"Pensé que acabaría como en Sinnoh"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Cómo acabaría en Sinnoh?"-Pregunto curiosa Serena

"En gritos y batallas pokémon"-Dijo Dawn

"Como ya dije, en esta liga demostrare mi madures como persona"-Dijo Ash feliz

"Jajajaja"-Todos reían

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo gracioso?"-Preguntaba el azabache

"Tu madures de entrenador te la creemos"-Decía Misty entre risas

"Pero tu madures como persona, eso si esta difícil"-Seguía la broma May

"Eso no es gracioso"-Dijo Ash muy deprimido

"Ya les enseñaras a todos amor"-Dijo Serena mientras mesaba la mejilla de su novio

"Aw pero que romántico"-Dijeron todas la chicas

"Si muy lindo"-Dijo una persona a espaldas de nuestros héroes

"Pero si es Cynthia y Dianta"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Conoces a la campeona de Sinnoh?"-Pregunto Dianta

"Y por lo que veo ya conoces a la campeona de kalos"-Dijo Cynthia a lo cual el azabache afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza-"Vi tu encuentro con Paul"-Dijo Cynthia

"Si, digamos que no fue emotivo"-Bromeo Ash

"Las palabras que dijiste y tu forma de ver las cosas, son dignas de un campeón"-Dijo Cynthia

"Haces a los pokémon que atrapas tus amigos y no te importa arriesgarte por salvar a lo que amas y eso incluye a Serena"-Dijo Dianta haciendo sonrojar a la pareja

"Estoy segura que esta liga será interesante"-Dijo Cynthia

"y esta vez ganare"-Dijo Ash

"Bueno, los combates de eliminatoria empiezan mañana así que ¿Qué haremos el resto del día?"-Dijo el moreno del grupo

"Nosotras sabemos que hacer"-Dijo Dawn

"Así es"-Dijo May

"¡DIA DE CHICAS!"-Gritaron las 2

"¿Qué?"-cuestionaba Ash

"No te molestara que nos robemos a Serena por un rato verdad Ash"-Dijo Misty

"Bueno entonces tendremos la tarde sin chicas, grandioso"-Dijo Gary

"Pero…"-Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida

"Y así nos conocemos mejor"-Dijo Dawn muy contenta

"Entonces nos vemos en la noche"-Dijeron la chicas

"Diviértete amor"-Dijo Serena a su novio

"Tu igual cariño, te agradaran las chicas, aman ir de compras igual que tu"-Dijo Ash bromeando mientras le daba un fugaz beso a su novia

"Ya mucha despedida, nos la llevamos"-Dijo Dawn

Ash veía como se alejaban las chicas hacia el centro del pueblo donde estaban las tiendas y quedo con la mirada en el horizonte

"¿Preocupado?"-Pregunto Gary

"No claro que no"-Dijo Ash

"Listo para nuestro día de chicos"-Dijo Brock

"Claro ¿Qué podría salir mal?"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué sorpresas habrá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cómo les ira a la chicas? ¿Qué tal estarán los chicos sin las chicas?

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, este ha sido el capítulo que más he leído y corregido para que quedara bien, espero y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver, Gracias, Acabo de robar wifi del hospital e infiltre mi laptop para subir el capítulo ya que en unas 2 horas entro a quirófano, nada grave, GRACIA! Los quiero :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

*Nota: Gracias a los que preguntaron por mi salud, tenía una piedra en la vesícula me operaron todo bien, algo adolorido pero bien, aun no se desasen de mí, hay SatoSere para rato XD Disfruten el capítulo*

Capítulo 14:" ¿Qué Nos Pasó Ayer? Y La Liga Kalos Comienza"

"Listo para nuestro día de chicos"-Dijo Brock

"Claro ¿Qué podría salir mal?"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

-Al día siguiente 6:00 AM*-

"¡Ay! Mi cabeza"-Dijo el azabache despertando-"¿Dónde estoy?"-Dijo volteando a su alrededor para reconocer el lugar, pero nunca se imaginó sentir un cuerpo alado suyo, volteo a donde estaba aquella persona que le hacía compañía en la habitación que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza.

"Que no sea lo que estoy imaginando"-Dijo mientras le quitaba la sabana que lo cubría-"PERO QUE DEMONIOS"-Grito Ash cayendo al suelo

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"-Dijo la persona que acababa de despertar por los gritos del azabache

"¿Qué diablos hacías en mi habitación Gary?"-Dijo Ash

"¿Tu habitación? Esto no parece el centro pokémon, ¡Espera! ¿Dormimos en la misma cama?"-Pregunto Gary con miedo de lo que el azabache podía responder

"Así parece, ¿Qué demonios paso ayer?"-Pregunto Ash

"No lo sé, solo recuerdo pequeñas cosas"-Dijo Gary

"Yo igual, solo recuerdo que nos despedimos de las chicas después dejamos a nuestros pokémon en el centro pokémon y que nos dirigimos al centro a pasar la tarde sin chicas"-Dijo Ash

"Si de ahí todo es borroso"-Dijo Gary, pero por primera vez desde que se levantó volteo a ver al azabache y se llevó una gran sorpresa-"Que te paso en el ojo"-Pregunto Gary

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Respondió Ash y por inercia se tocó el ojo-"¡Ay! Duele"-Grito mientras de levantaba y se miraba en un espejo, se sorprendió al ver su ojo derecho morado e inflamado como si hubiera recibido un golpe-"Gary esto está cada vez más confuso"-Dijo Ash

"Bien, hay que calmarnos, primero por el aspecto de esta habitación puedo decir que estamos en una cabaña, el problema es donde estamos ubicados"-Dijo Gary

"¡Los chicos!, los demás hay que buscarlos ellos deben saber algo"-Dijo Ash

"Bien, hay que buscarlos, arréglate"-Dijo Gary levantándose

Ash y Gary comenzaron a arreglarse pero antes de salir

"Gary, si le dices algo sobre esto a Serena mis pokémon te harán una feliz visita entendiste"-Dijo Ash muy serio ya que no quería que nadie supiera nada de eso.

"Créeme, no quiero volver hablar de esto con nadie, pero hay que averiguar que paso y como llegamos hasta aquí"-Dijo Gary

"Bien busquemos a los demás"-Dijo Ash saliendo de la habitación

Al salir hacia la sala de la cabaña pudieron ver a Cilan y a Brock tapados hasta el cuello durmiendo sobre el sofá a simple vista se notaba que dormían abrazados.

"¡DESPIERTEN!"-Gritaron Ash y Gary

El grito causo susto en sus dos amigos que despertaron enseguida

"Por qué gritas Ash, eso no es nada sutil de tu parte"-Dijo Cilan

"¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?"-Dijo Brock levantándose y quitándose la sabana que lo cubría, Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, Brock noto que lo miraban de una forma sorprendida y rara

"Chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así?"-Dijo Brock, de repente todos estallaron en carcajadas

"JAJAJAJAJa"-Reían todos

"Brock ¿Qué te paso?"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Pregunto Brock confundido

"Porque estas vestido de una forma tan afeminada"-Dijo Cilan

"¿Afeminada?"-Dijo Brock

"Solo mírate al espejo enfermera"-Dijo Gary llorando de la risa

Brock corrió hacia el baño y lo que vio ahí lo dejo en Shock se vio al espejo y pudo ver que estaba disfrazado de la enfermera Joy, en la sala los chicos escucharon los gritos de Brock desde el baño.

"Pero qué carajo hicimos ayer"-Grito Brock

"No recordamos nada"-Dijo Cilan

"¿Qué te paso en el ojo Ash?"-Pregunto Brock

"No lo sé amanecí así"-Dijo Ash

"Oigan ¿y Citron?"-Pregunto Gary

"No está en la sala"-Dijo Cilan

"No está en la habitación"-Dijo Ash

"No está en el baño"-Dijo Brock

"Demonios perdimos a Citron"-Grito Gary

"Bonnie me va a matar"-Dijo el azabache

"Tranquilos, primero hay que calmarnos y buscar a Citron, así que piensen y traten de recordar algo de ayer"-Dijo Brock

De repente sonó el Video-Reloj de Ash.

"¿Desde cuando tienes eso?"-Pregunto el moreno

"Desde mi segundo mes de noviazgo con Serena, ella me lo regalo y yo le di uno también"-Dijo Ash, el azabache reviso quien era quien le llamaba-"No puede ser es Serena"-Dijo Ash

"Entonces contéstale a tu bella novia"-Dijo Cilan

"No puedo, si contesto ella vera mi ojo morado y entonces preguntara que paso, le tendríamos que contar todo y Bonnie me matara por perder a Citron"-Dijo Ash

"Yo le contesto, todos cállense"-Dijo Gary, mientras contestaba

"Amor ¿Dónde estás...¿Gary? ¿Por qué contestas tú?"-Dijo Serena

"Ah bueno lo que pasa que Ash se fue a entrenar y como es muy olvidadizo pues dejo el video-reloj"-Dijo Gary

"¿Dónde se metieron toda la noche? Se suponía que nos veríamos en la tarde"-Dijo Serena

"Entrenamiento especial, si eso!, Ya vez que Ash siempre entrena hasta el último minuto"-Dijo Gary lo más normal que pudo

"Bueno dile a Ash que las rondas preliminares serán en la tarde"-Dijo Serena

"Si, si yo le digo apenas encontremos a.."-Gary se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía-"si apenas encontremos un buen sitio donde entrenar"-Dijo nervioso

"¿Todo está bien?"-Pregunto Serena

"Si, si todo está de maravilla, yo le aviso a Ash que te marque, Bye"-Dijo Gary terminando la llamada

"Estuvo cerca"-Dijo Cilan

"Al menos tenemos más tiempo para encontrar a Citron"-Dijo Ash

"Hay que averiguar cómo terminamos aquí y donde estamos"-Dijo Gary

"Y como termine de enfermera Joy"-Dijo el moreno

"Estamos a las afueras de pueblo Boceto"-Dijo Cilan

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-Pregunto Ash

"Lo vi en mi poke-nav"-Dijo Cilan

"Ok, un problema menos, ahora ¿dónde podrá estar Citron?"-Dijo Gary

"Bien se supone que ayer fuimos al centro del pueblo, porque no vamos haya y vemos y averiguamos algo"-Propuso el cenizo

"Buena idea Ash"-Dijo Brock

"Entonces vallamos"-Dijo Gary

-Con las chicas-

Después de haber terminado la llamada

"¿Y qué te dijo tu amor?"- Bromeo Dawn

"Me contesto Gary"-Dijo Serena

"¿Gary?"-Pregunto Misty

"Dice que fueron a un entrenamiento especial y que Ash olvido su video-reloj"-Dijo Serena

"¿No creen que es raro?"-Dijo May

"Cierto, ni siquiera llegaron anoche y ahora están quien sabe dónde"-Dijo Dawn

"Aparte Ash nunca deja olvidado su Video-reloj desde que se lo regale, aunque por que fueron a un entrenamiento especial sin pokémon, esto me preocupa"-Dijo Serena

"Tranquila de seguro están haciendo idioteces como siempre"-Dijo Misty

"No te preocupes por tu cariñito"-Dijo bromeando May

"Cierto tu amor debe estar bien"-Dijo siguiendo la broma Dawn

"Ya entendí"-Dijo Serena muy sonrojada

-Con los chicos-

"¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"-Dijo Gary viendo las tiendas del centro destrozadas, vidrios rotos y algunas piezas de madera tal vez de mesas o sillas

"Parece como si hubiera pasado una manada de Taurus"-Dijo Ash

"Esto cada vez es más extraño"-Dijo Brock

"psss,psss (Efecto de sonido de un silbido XD)"-Silbaron desde un callejón

"Alguien nos está hablando"-Dijo Cilan

"Chicos vengan"-Dijo un Señor que llevaba una túnica

"¿Nos conocemos?"-Dijo Brock

"Claro nos conocimos ayer en el café de aquí enfrente"-Dijo el Señor

"¿Así? Disculpe pero no recordamos nada de ayer"-Dijo Cilan

"Valla si ayer hicieron todo un alboroto en el café y en toda la cuadra"-Dijo el extraño

"Dice que fue en aquel café"-Dijo Ash señalando el local

"Efectivamente, aunque yo que ustedes no me acercaba después de lo que hicieron"-Dijo el encapuchado

"No hay otra salida, tenemos que ir"-Dijo Brock

"Bien vayamos, gracias señor"-Dijo Gary despidiéndose

Los chicos entraron al café y pudieron notar que todo el local estaba desordenado y un poco destruido

"Ustedes ¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?"-Pregunto el dueño del café

"Bueno nosotros veníamos a"-Dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido

"Venían a destrozar el lugar de nuevo"-Dijo el dueño del local

"No, no nada de eso, lo que sucede que no recordamos nada de lo que paso ayer"-Dijo Gary

"Pero si son muy pequeños para tomar alcohol o drogas"-Dijo el dueño del local-"Pero pensándolo mejor no parecían ebrios ni drogados"

"Eso es lo raro despertamos sin recordar nada"-Dijo Brock

"Bueno tengo cámaras en mi local si gustan les puedo mostrar lo que hicieron ayer"-Dijo el dueño del café

"Si por favor no sería de mucha ayuda"-Dijo Cilan

"Bien síganme"-Dijo el Señor

Los chicos caminaron hasta la habitación donde había muchas pantallas que documentaban lo que las cámaras captaban, el dueño del local les mostro la cinta.

-En la cinta-

Se podía notar como llegaron los 5 chicos al local, aún estaba Citron con ellos, estaban platicando en una mesa cuando llegaron otros sujetos a platicar con ellos.  
>Se podía ver a un Ash serio y frio, un Gary relajado y alegre, un Cilan depresivo, un Brock deprimido por amor, y un Citron Galán que coqueteaba con la mesera.<p>

"Así que tú eres Ash Ketchum"-Dijo aquel sujeto de la misma edad que los jóvenes

"Si soy yo ¿Qué quieres?"-Contesto algo serio Ash, cosa que no era normal

"Tu novia Serena es muy bella, yo si dejaba que acariciara a mi Gyarados, ¿si me entiendes no?"-Dijo aquel chico para molestar a Ash

"Retira tus palabras o te arrepentirás"-Dijo Ash con una voz algo siniestra

"O si no ¿qué? Tu pequeño Pikachu me atacara"-Dijo burlándose

"Tranquilo Ash"-Dijo Gary

"Te lo advertí idiota"-Dijo Ash lanzándose hacia el sujeto y dándole un golpe en la cara, enseguida todo se convirtió en una pelea 5 vs 5, Ash, Gary, Brock, Cilan y Citron contra los otros 5 que llegaron a molestar.

-Fin de la cinta-

"Su pequeña pelea empezó en mi café y termino en la calle durante 2 cuadras"-Dijo el señor

"Entonces nosotros hicimos todo ese destrozo"-Dijo Gary

"Así es"-Dijo el señor

"Perdón por todas las molestias"-Dijo Brock

"Descuiden no fue su culpa"-Dijo el dueño del local

"Señor puedo pedirle un favor"-Dijo Ash a lo cual el señor acepto con un movimiento de cabeza-"Podría darnos una copia de la cinta"

Ya afuera del local los jóvenes habían encontrado más pistas para encontrar a Citron

"¿Por qué demonios pediste una copia de eso?"-Pregunto Gary

"De recuerdo solamente"-Dijo Ash riendo

"Lo bueno que el señor nos dijo que aparte de la pelea también pedimos informes de una tienda de disfraces"-Dijo Cilan

"Esta parte creo que no me gustara saberla"-Dijo Brock

Llegando a la tienda de disfraces

"Bienvenidos a su tienda Poke-disfraces soy Lucí y… ¡Oh! Pero si son ustedes pasen chicos, y donde está el galán de Citron"-Dijo sonrojándose

"¿Citron estaba con nosotros ayer?"-Pregunto Ash

"Claro estuvimos hablando mientras su amigo"-Señalando a Brock-"Elegía su disfraz que quería comprar"-Dijo Lucí

"Nos podría decir que más hicimos y si dijimos a dónde íbamos"-Dijo Gary

"Pues dijeron que venían de un pelea, y les ayude a curar un poco el ojo de Ashiboy"-Dijo Lucí

"¿Ashiboy?"-Dijo Ash confuso

"Así te decía tu amigo Gary, también dijeron que visitaron a la gitana del pueblo aquella que posee a un Alacazam"-Dijo Lucí

"¿Y dónde queda ese lugar?"-Pregunto Cilan

"Se encuentra cerca del centro pokémon, si gustan tenemos cámaras de seguridad para que verifiquen que es cierto lo que les digo"-Dijo Lucí

"¿Podríamos verla?"-Pregunto Brock

"Claro síganme"-Contesto Lucí

-En la cinta-

Estaba Ash en una silla mientras sostenía un filete en su ojo morado

"Ese es mi Ashiboy, todo un boxeador de primera"-Decía Gary muy animado

"Esos idiotas se lo merecen nadie se mete con MI Serena"-Dijo Ash

De repente unas empleadas del lugar se acercaron a coquetear con ellos, más con Ash

"Me encantan los hombres que saben pelear"-Dijo empleada 1

"Te vez tan varonil con tu ojo así, yo te puedo hacer sentir mejor si te duele"-Dijo la empleada 2

"Discúlpenme, pero tengo novia y la AMO"-Grito Ash mientras se levantaba de la silla-"los espero afuera"-Dijo retirándose del lugar

"Ese Ashiboy es tan fiel"-Dijo Gary orgulloso de su amigo

"Brock apúrate a escoger algo"-Dijo un Cilan depresivo

"Me llevo este"-Dijo Brock saliendo de los probadores con un traje de la enfermera Joy-"Así por fin ella me amara"-Dijo Brock

"Bien preciosa nos llevamos ese"-Dijo Citron

"Que cosas dices Citron"-Dijo sonrojada lucí

"Es que es un lindo atuendo pero no tan lindo como tú"-Dijo Citron

"Eres tan lindo"-Dijo Lucí

Los chicos pagaron el traje y Brock decidió llevárselo puesto, Lucí le apunto su número a Citron para salir algún día en que ella tuviera descanso.

-Fin de la cinta-

"Solo tengo una pregunta"-Dijo Ash

"Claro dime"-Dijo Lucí

"Me podrías dar una copia de esto"-Pregunto el azabache

Afuera de la tienda

"¿Por qué pediste copia de eso?"-Preguntaba Brock

"Para enseñárselo a Citron cuando lo encontremos, y así tenga una cita con Lucí"-Dijo Ash

"Tranquilos aún nos queda ir con esa gitana y ver si ahí esta Citron"-Dijo Gary

"Pero con cautela pues está cerca del centro pokémon y ahí deben estar la chicas"-Dijo Cilan

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a donde estaba la gitana y encontraron una tienda de acampar donde daba sus servicios la gitana

"Veo que regresaron, y me imagino que tienen muchas peguntas"-Dijo la gitana

"Si, queremos saber que nos pasó"-Dijo Cilan

"¿Por qué no recordamos nada?"-Dijo Gary

"¿Y dónde está Citron?"-Dijo Ash

"Bien lo que paso fue que…"-Dijo la gitana

-Flashback-

"Gary no estoy seguro de esto"-Dijo Ash

"Vamos necesitas relajarte y en el centro pokémon escuche que ella tiene un buen método pata hacerlo"-Dijo Gary

"Me encantaría probar esa forma única en la que mi cuerpo pueda llegar a ese punto exacto de relajación"-Dijo Cilan

"Vamos Ash tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Qué podría salir mal?"-Dijo Brock

"Aunque todo esto va en contra de mi creencia en la ciencia debo admitir que suena interesante"-Dijo Citron

Y así todos llegaron con la gitana, donde entraron y ella comenzó a hablar

"¿Por qué están aquí?"-Pregunto la gitana

"Mi amigo Ash tiene una fuerte competencia mañana en la mañana y necesita relajarse"-Dijo Gary

"Ya veo, ¿Todos quieren relajarse? ¿Quieren descansar de cómo son ahora?"-Dijo la gitana

"Podría decirse que si"-Dijo Cilan

"Bien, yo puedo ayudarles"-Dijo la gitana

"Lo hará con ciencia"-Dijo Citron

"No lo hare con mi compañero, ¡Sal Alacazam!"-Dijo la gitana

"¿Con poderes psíquicos?"-Pregunto Brock

"Exacto"-Dijo la gitana ordenando a Alacazam empezar con su técnica.

-Fin de Flashback-

"Y eso fue lo que paso"-Dijo la gitana

"¿En qué consistía ese método de relajación?"-Pregunto Brock

"Lleva a su mente y cuerpo a un nivel de relajación en el cual sacan su otro yo, lo que guardan celosamente, lo que no quieren ser y al sacar ese lado suyo por determinado tiempo su mente queda en relajación al ya no tener tensión por retenerlo"-Dijo la gitana

"¿Y la amnesia?"-Dijo Cilan

"Ese es un pequeño efecto secundario"-Dijo la gitana

"Tiene alguna forma de que recordemos lo que paso"-Dijo Gary

"Sus recuerdos volverán en algunas horas o tal vez días"-Dijo la gitana

"Disculpe ¿nos podría ayudar a encontrar a nuestro amigo Citron?"-Dijo Ash

"Claro"-la gitana empezó a concentrarse para obtener respuesta-"Su amigo está en la cabaña afuera del pueblo"-Dijo la gitana

"No puede ser, nosotros venimos de ahí"-Dijo Gary

"¿Buscaron en el sótano?"-Dijo la gitana

Enseguida todos emprendieron la carrera hacia la cabaña, después de pagarle a la gitana por su servicio, corrieron tan rápido que llegaron en un par de minutos, buscaron en el sótano y efectivamente ahí estaba Citron, el seguía durmiendo plácidamente hasta que lo levantaron y le explicaron lo sucedido, después todos estaban sentados en la sala tratando de encajar todas las piezas de su confuso rompecabezas, de repente todos los recuerdos volvían a ellos, para ser más específicos lo que paso dentro de la cabaña.

-Flashback-

"Bien chicos rente esta cabaña para divertirnos"-Dijo un alegre Gary

"Por qué no hablas más bajo, estamos alado de ti"-Dijo un Serio Ash

"Soy la enfermera Joy y amo a mi Brock"-Dijo con voz femenina Brock

"Yo no quiero divertirme solo quiero dormir"-Decía Cilan triste y deprimido

"Vamos a conquistar chicas, y así se te levanta el ánimo Cilan"-Dijo Citron

"Hay que descansar mañana tengo las batallas de preliminares"-Dijo Ash serio

"Y yo me asegurare de que duermas bien para estar al 100% Ashiboy"-Dijo Gary

"Como sea, solo sé que le demostrare al idiota de Paul quien es el mejor"-Dijo Serio el azabache

"Bien como futuro campeón de Kalos duerme en la habitación yo me asegurare que descanses bien vamos"-Dijo Gary

"Yo cuidare de Brock, le entro la depresión amorosa"-Dijo Cilan señalando a Brock que estaba en posición fetal llorando en el sofá.

"Yo sé que me ama, yo sé que me ama"-Repetía Brock una y otra vez

"Yo tengo energía para hacer muchos inventos para atraer chicas"-Dijo Citron muy enérgico

"Hazlo en el sótano por si explota"-Dijo Ash

-Fin de Flashback-

"Ya recuerdo todo"-Dijo Ash

"Yo también"-Dijeron los demás

"Ahora hay que ir al centro pokémon a arreglarnos ya que estamos hecho un asco y tal vez de tiempo para que Ash entrene antes de las preliminares"-Dijo Gary

"¿Cómo le explico esto a Serena?"-Dijo Ash señalando su ojo

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo"-Dijo Gary

Ash y compañía se dirigieron al Centro pokémon y al entrar notaron que todos los esperaban pues no habían aparecido en toda la noche

"Amor ¿Dónde estabas?"-Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash pero después lo vio bien y observo su ojo morado-"Y que te paso en el ojo"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que…"-Se excusaba Ash pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Gary

"Fue por el entrenamiento especial"-Se apresuró a decir Gary

"¿Entrenamiento especial sin pokémon? Dejaron a todos sus pokémon con la enfermera Joy"-Dijo Misty

"Bueno no solo los pokémon necesitan entrenamiento a veces los entrenadores deben concentrarse en lo suyo también"-Dijo Brock

"Si, y en uno de los entrenamientos Ash salió un poco herido"-Dijo Citron

"¿Te duele cariño?"-Pregunto Serena preocupada

"Un poco, pero no es nada"-Dijo el azabache

"Lamento interrumpir el momento romántico pero falta 30 minutos para las preliminares"-Dijo May

"Y por lo que veo tienen que arreglarse"-Dijo Dawn

"Cierto, hay que apurarnos"-Dijo Ash

Todos se arreglaron lo más rápido posible, Ash paso por Pikachu y sus demás pokémon para combatir, llegaron a tiempo al estadio donde se encontraron a Dianta y Cynthia junto con el presidente de club de fans pokémon que le otorgo el honor a Ash de ser quien llevara la antorcha que encendía la copa como muestra de que la Liga Kalos daba inicio.

Los amigos, familia y conocidos del azabache se encontraban en las gradas, nadie sabía que él sería el que llevara la antorcha final, cuando se presentaron todos los entrenadores no lo veían por ningún lado hasta que el presentador comenzó hablar.

"Bienvenidos sean todos damas y caballeros a la gran liga Kalos, todos los entrenadores que aquí competirán se han ganado su puesto luchando hasta el cansancio y lo han demostrado llegando hasta aquí obteniendo un lugar en esta liga, y para encender la llama que muestra el espíritu que debe tener un entrenador entras Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta un destacado entrenador que se presentara en esta liga"-Dijo el presentador

"Es Ash"-Dijo emocionada Serena

"Valla otra vez le toco encender la llama"-Dijo Gary

"¿Otra vez?"-Pregunto Serena

"En Johto y Hoenn también lo hizo"-Dijo Brock

"Pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez será campeón"-Dijo Serena

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de la novia del azabache, todos tenían esa misma corazonada, sin duda alguna Ash ya no era ese niño bobo que alardeaba con ser maestro pokémon ahora lo demostraba con hechos y no palabras.

Después de la presentación empezaron los combates preliminares, en los cuales varios entrenadores dieron su mejor espectáculo y demostraron su fuerza, para nuestro azabache favorito pasar esas rondas fue fácil, se le veía concentrado y decidido, también se veía chistoso por el ojo morado, pero ya se encontraba clasificado para los octavos de final.

Había sido una noche larga para todos, para Serena, Bonnie y Citron fue emocionante presenciar por primera vez una liga pokémon y ver la experiencia adquirida del azabache en años, los adultos fueron a descansar mientras los entrenadores jóvenes se quedaron un rato más disfrutando el aire libre (Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Citron, Gary, Cilan, Brock, Dawn, Misty, May).

"¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?"-Sugirió Dawn

"Me parece perfecto"-Dijo May

"Tú qué opinas cariño"- Pregunto Serena a su novio al cual abrazaba

"Me parece bien"-Dijo el azabache

"Entonces nosotras entraremos y alistaremos todo"-Dijo Misty

"Perfecto"-Respondió Gary

Todas las chicas se marcharon los chicos hablaron sobre lo que paso en la mañana

"Bien, nadie dirá lo que paso ayer"-Dijo Citron

"El que hable será atacado por todos nuestros pokémon"-Dijo Brock

"Por mi parte mis labios están sellados"-Dijo Cilan

"Ash ¿Qué hiciste con las cintas de video?"-Pregunto Gary

"Después de enseñárselas a Citron, las oculte en donde ninguna de las chicas lo buscaría"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Dónde?"-Preguntaron todos curiosos

"En un estuche con el nombre películas de terror"-Dijo Ash

"Bien pensado, las chicas prefieren el romance que el terror"-Dijo Brock

"Chicos ya entren"-Grito Bonnie

Los chicos entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, por obvias razones Ash y Serena se sentaron juntitos y abrazados :3, la pusieron el disco en la DVD y Ash pregunto

"¿Y qué película vamos a ver?"-Pregunto el azabache a sus amigas

"No lo sé, el estuche decía "Películas de terror""-Contesto Dawn

"¡QUE!"-Gritaron al unísono los chicos pero ya era tarde la cinta ya estaba corriendo y ellos habían quedado en evidencia, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, Ash violento, Gary alegre, Citron coqueto entre otras cosas, Los chicos no sabían cómo huir de esa situación y Ash solo alcanzo a decir

"Serena amor…"-Dijo el Azabache

"Que significa esto Ash Ketchum"-Grito Serena

CONTINUARA….

_**¿Cómo terminara este asunto? ¿Cómo le ira a Ash en la liga Kalos? ¿Qué sorpresas traerá la liga para Ash? ¿Paul seguirá igual de patético? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya llevamos 14 ¡que emoción!, Gracias por leerlo y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, tal vez esperaban una borrachera, drogas y demás pero son jóvenes de 13 años y se perdería la esencia de pokémon, tal vez más adelante cuando sean adultos , se acerca navidad y espero comenten que quieren ver si quieren que escriba un one-shot navideño, o un capítulo de esta historia navideño, ustedes deciden y espero comenten que desean ;), también no olviden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto, que esperan ver, gracias de nuevo a los que se preocuparon por mi salud lo aprecio mucho, Gracia sin ustedes esto no sería nada!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 15:" Entregar Los Regalos Y Salvar La Navidad"

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver en la región de Kalos y para ser exactos en pueblo Boceto, pero no era un día común y corriente, este día la gran liga Kalos se tomaba un pequeño descanso pues era NAVIDAD, la nieve se dejaba ver por todo el pueblo y era una vista maravillosa, los niños corrían lanzándose bolas de nieve y todas las parejas daban un paseo abrazados y bien abrigados, sin duda el ambiente era cálido digno de las fechas de navideñas.

(*Nota: Si yo hice nevar de la noche a la mañana, el clima está loco en Kalos por si se lo preguntaban XD*)

Y en la casa de Grace no era la excepción, todo estaba decorado, una joven peli-miel con unos ojos azules hermosos horneaba galletas para sus amigos y en especial para su amigo, cómplice, novio y amor, para su Ash.  
>Sin duda la noche de ayer fue de muchas sorpresas por la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver los videos de las cintas, al ver los cambios en su novio y amigos aunque en el fondo le alegraba pues pudo ver a Ash defendiéndola y siéndole muy fiel al evitar a esas "Tipas" como Serena les decía, aunque las burlas no podían faltar para sus demás amigos, por ejemplo Gary, Citron y Brock, lo que comenzó con gritos y reclamos sobre por qué ocultaron todo lo que les paso, termino en risas al explicarles todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por recuperar a Citron que al fin de cuentas estaba en el sótano.<p>

Para Serena esta navidad sería la mejor pues estaría con Ash, sería la primera navidad con él y eso la emocionaba se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo aparte que en esta navidad no la pasaría solo con su madre, también estarían todos los amigos de Ash que ahora eran sus amigos y la madre de Ash.

"Bien todo esta listo"-Dijo Serena metiendo las galletas al horno

"¿Desde cuándo cocinas?"-Pregunto Grace

"Bueno..eto…desde que empecé mi viaje"-Dijo nerviosa Serena

"Fue por Ash ¿Verdad?"-Pregunto segura Grace

"Bueno a él le gusta mucho comer"-Contesto Serena con una risa nerviosa

"Lo sabía, bueno ayúdame con la cena para esta noche"-Dijo Grace

"Si claro"-Contesto Serena

"Yo también les ayudare, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarnos quedarnos aquí"-Dijo Delia

"Para nosotras es un placer pasar esta navidad con ustedes, después de todo seremos familia"-Dijo Grace

"MAMÁ"-Grito Serena sonrojada

"¿Qué? Algún día se van a casar ¿No?"-dijo Grace bromeando con su hija

"¿Quién se va a casar?"-Pregunto un azabache adormilado

"Por supuesto que tú y Serena hijo"-Dijo Delia

"¡Oh ya veo! Estoy soñando otra vez que me caso con Serena"-Dijo Ash entre bostezos

"Ash"-Susurro Serena sorprendida

Sobra decir que todos se sorprendieron y se quedaron callados, Delia y Grace tenían la boca abierta por la sorpresa y Serena está muy roja, el azabache se dio cuenta de esto y solo dijo:

"No estoy soñando ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Ash con risa nerviosa

"No"-Dijo Serena muy roja

"Jajaja creo que dije algo que no debí decir"-Dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza

"No, no está bien"-Se apresuró a decir Serena-"Esta perfecto"-Dijo con una sonrisa tierna al ver sonrojado al entrenador

"Bien Delia hay que planear la boda"-Dijo Grace

"Tienes razón, Hay que buscar el salón ¿O lo hacemos al aire libre?"-Se cuestiona Delia

"MAMÁ"-Gritaron Ash y Serena

La tarde transcurrió normal, todos los preparativos para la gran cena estaban listo, los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, hasta Paul llego para disfrutar de la navidad, la cena inicio sin interrupciones hasta que llegó el momento de dar unas palabras y todos eligieron que sea el azabache quien las dijera.

"Bien escuchen, mi yerno dirá unas palabras"-Dijo Grace

"MAMÁ"-Dijo Serena

"Tranquila ya todos saben que se casaran algún día"-Dijo Grace a lo que absolutamente todos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza lo cual sonrojo a la pareja de nuevo

"Bien, todos saben que no soy bueno con las palabras, bueno agradezco a todos por haber venido a apoyarme en la liga y por venir a esta cena que organizo Grace, mi madre y Serena"-Dijo el azabache

"Puedes decirme suegra"-Dijo Grace guiñándole un ojo

"Y por venir a esta cena que organizo mi suegra, mi madre y Serena, ¿Mejor?"-Pregunto el azabache a lo cual Grace afirmo feliz-"Bien continuando gracias a cada uno de ustedes estoy donde estoy y aprovechare esta ocasión para agradecerles, Mamá gracias por apoyarme en cada viaje que realizo aunque sabes que es peligroso aun así me dejas ir por mi sueño, Grace gracias por todo, por hospedarnos, por la cena y por permitirme se novio de su hija, Serena gracias por ayudarme siempre y por ser mi todo "-Esto causo un sonrojo en Serena pues todas las miradas estaban sobre ella-"Profesor Oak gracias por apoyarme en mi sueño y por darme a mi mejor amigo ¿Verdad Pikachu?"-Dijo el azabache

"Pika Pikachu"-Dijo Pikachu

"Citron y Bonnie Gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo de este maravilloso viaje por kalos, Gary, Misty sin duda su apoyo me ayudo Kanto y Johto, Brock de Kanto hasta Sinnoh no dejaste de apoyarme y ahora estas aquí gracias, May, Max y Dawn Gracias por enseñarme tanto y apoyarme siempre cuando perdía los ánimos, norman, Cynthia, Dianta, Scott y todos los cerebros de la frontera gracias por sacar lo mejor de mí en cada desafío y Paul gracias por estar aquí, fuiste un gran rival al cual vencer, al principio nuestros objetivos eran los mismos pero nuestros métodos diferentes pero ahora puedo considerarte mi amigo"-Todos estaban asombrados por la madures del azabache, lo miraban entre admiración y sorpresa al terminar las palabras todos aplaudieron al azabache

"Muchacho esas fueron grandes palabras"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Llegaras lejos Ash"-Dijo norman

"Serás un buen campeón pero recuerda que aun puedes ser cerebro de la frontera"-Dijo Scott

"Parece que Ash por fin creció"-Dijo Gary causando risas en todos

La cena transcurrió sin intromisiones todos charlaban y contaban anécdotas, Norman conto su batalla con Ash y dijo que desde entonces no había encontrado un retador tan fuerte, Scott y los Cerebros de la frontera contaron la travesía del azabache ante esta dura prueba, aunque no todo era combates también contaron sus aventuras, sus encuentros con los pokémon legendarios, entre charla y charla la cena termino y todos se retiraron, Grace y Celia fueron a dormir y nuestra pareja favorita quedaron charlando en la sala cómodamente abrazados.

"No sabía que dieras tan buenos discursos como el de esta noche amor"-Dijo Serena

"Yo tampoco cariño"-Contesto riendo el azabache-"¿Qué te parece una pequeña batalla pokémon?"

"Nunca cambias"-Dijo Serena riendo-"Esta bien vamos"

La pareja salió al jardín para un pequeño combate amistoso

"Pikachu yo te elijo"-Dijo el azabache

"Vamos Fennekin"-Dijo Serena lanzando su pokeball

"Pikachu electro bola"-Ordeno el azabache

"Usa Poder oculto"-Ordeno la peli-miel

Ambas esferas de energía colisionaron y tanto era el poder que ninguna cedía un centímetro al contrario luchaban por ganar terreno, esto ocasionó que los ataque se elevaran hacia el cielo pero lo que no esperaban fue que chocara con algo y lo derribaran del cielo.

"¿Pero qué es eso?"-Dijo Ash

"Creo que le golpeamos a alguien"-Dijo Serena

La pareja corrió para ver que había caído del cielo y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver un trineo y un Jynx vestido de rojo y con un gorro del mismo color, se veía herida por el daño causado por los ataques de los pokémon de nuestros héroes.

"Creo que la lastimamos"-Dijo Serena

"Espera yo te la he visto en otro lugar"-Dijo Ash recordando-"Ya se tu eres uno de los ayudantes de Santa Claus"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Santa Claus?"-Pregunto confundida Serena

"Si en una ocasión cuando viajaba con Misty y Brock conocimos a varios Jynx que ayudaban a Santa"-Dijo el azabache

"Jynx, Jynx, Jynx"-Dijo el pokémon

"Creo que nos quiere decir algo"-Dijo Serena

"Jynx"-Dijo el pokémon mientras que con sus poderes psíquicos les daba una lista y una bolsa de regalo a nuestros héroes.

"¿Qué es esto?"-Pregunto Ash

"Parece una lista, tiene varios nombres tachados pero faltan algunos"-Dijo Serena

"Y ¿Quiénes faltan?"-Pregunto curioso el azabache

"Todos nuestros amigos"-Dijo Serena

"Entonces ¿Tú quieres que nosotros terminemos la lista por ti?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Jynx"-Dijo el pokémon mientras afirmaba moviendo la cabeza

"Creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer por haberlo herido"-Dijo apenada Serena

"Bien que empiece la operación ENTREGAR LOS REGALOS Y SALVAR LA NAVIDAD"-Dijo emocionado Ash

"Jynx"-Dijo el pokémon usando de nuevo sus fabulosos poderes psíquicos pero esta vez para cambiar la vestimenta de la pareja, Ash vestía un traje típico de Santa con todo y gorro, pero lo hacía ver muy Varonil y como un adolescente, Serena vestía un vestido rojo corto hasta donde usa su falta normal, con un cinturón negro a la cintura unas botas largas esta ropa la hacía ver hermosa.

"¡Woo! Que bien, ¿Cómo me veo?"-Dijo Serena

"Hermosa"-Dijo Ash viéndola con cara de tonto enamorado-"Ya sé que pedir para navidad"-Dijo el azabache mientras abrazaba a su novia y le daba un corto beso

"Hay que cosas dices amor"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Jynx, Jynx"-Los apresuro el pokémon

"Si, si ya entendimos, ahora a salvar la navidad"-Dijo el azabache

"Bien, los primeros en la lista son nuestras madres"-Dijo Serena leyendo la lista

"Bien eso será fácil, Vamos mi bella Claus"-Dijo Ash tomando la mano de su novia

Entraron sigilosamente a la casa, subieron lentamente las escaleras, primero irían con Grace, entraron a la habitación y el azabache busco el regalo en el gran costal sacando un paquete con un pequeño moño y entregándoselo a Serena para que ella diera el presente.

"Según la lista mi madre pidió unos nuevos guantes para montar Rhyhorn"-Dijo Serena

"Sí que le gustan las carreras de Rhyhorn"-Dijo el azabache

"Si, es algo estricta para eso, pero se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme"-Dijo Serena mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su madre y le hacía señas a Ash para seguir con la lista

"Bien ahora mi mamá, ¿Qué pidió ella?"-Dijo Ash

"Ella pidió una foto"-Dijo Serena

"¿Una foto?"-Pregunto Ash confundido mientras buscaba

"Si, una foto"-Dijo Serena mientras le enseñaba la foto, era la foto que le tomo Alexia antes de irse a Kalos, estaba el azabache y todos sus pokémon, Ash tomo la foto en sus manos y la quedo mirando nostálgicamente

"Ella cree mucho en ti, todos creemos que lo lograras"-Dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa

"Lo lograre esta vez lo prometo"-Dijo Ash mientras dejaba la foto en el mueble que estaba alado de la cama de su madre.

"Bien, siguiente parada Gary y el profesor Oak"-Dijo Serena

Los jóvenes salieron de la casa de Grace y se dirigieron a donde se hospedaba el par de Oak, al llegar sigilosamente entraron a la habitación del profesor Oak que dormía plácidamente con su pijama de pokémon XD

"El profesor Oak pidió un libro sobre la mega-evolución autografiado por el profesor Ciprés"-Dijo Serena

"El profesor siempre quiere aprender más sobre los pokémon"-Dijo Ash dejando el libro donde el profesor pudiera encontrarlo

"Aquí dice que Gary pidió una foto y autógrafo de Cynthia la campeona"-Dijo Serena con una gota estilo anime

"Ese Gary nunca cambia jajaja"-Dijo Ash entregando el regalo de su amigo

"¿Quiénes son los siguientes amor?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Citron y Bonnie"-Contesto Serena

"Genial, ¿Me pregunto que pidieron?"-Dijo el azabache

"Citron pidió herramientas para crear más inventos"-Dijo Serena leyendo la lista

"Era de esperarse ¿Y Bonnie?"-Pregunto Ash

"Pidió una novia para su hermano"-Dijo la peli-miel con una gotita en la frente estilo anime-"Y si no se podía, pidió ropa para vestir a Dedenne"-Dijo Serena

"Eso es más facil de conseguir"-Dijo Ash

La pareja entrego los regalos a los hermanos rubios y siguieron su marcha, entregándole su regalo a Scott, los cerebros de la frontera, norman, Max, Dianta, Alexia, Cynthia y Dianta.

"Bien ahora vamos al centro pokémon donde están todos los demás"-Dijo Ash

"Si, solo faltan Misty, May, Dawn, Bianca, Brock, Cilan y Stephan"-Dijo Serena

"Bueno andando"-Dijo Ash

La pareja fue directo al centro pokémon para poder terminar su misión de esa noche, entraron con cuidado de no ser descubiertos por la enfermera Joy, la primera parada seria la habitación donde dormían Bianca, Misty, May y Dawn.

"Misty pidió, un estuche con muchos señuelos de pesca"-Dijo Serena

"A ella le encanta pescar y los pokémon de agua"-Dijo Ash

"May pidió entradas para el mejor y más lujoso restaurante de Kalos"-Dijo la peli-miel

"No ha cambiado nada, siempre probando la comida de todos los lugares"-Dijo riendo el azabache

"Y Dawn pidió un traje de Piplup"-Dijo Serena

"Valla era de esperarse viniendo de Dawn"-Dijo Ash

"Se ve que las conoces bien"-Dijo Serena un poco celosa

"Es normal, viaje mucho tiempo con ellas"-Dijo Ash

"Bianca pidió un peluche de Sawk y de Zorua"-Dijo Serena

"Si a ella le gustan muchos esos pokémon más Zorua"

"Sabes muchas cosas de ellas, ¿seguro no te gustan?"-Pregunto Serena con cierto tono de tristeza

"Se muchas cosas de Gary y de Brock y no me gustan ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Ash en tono de broma mientras abrazaba a Serena y le daba un beso

"Es que no quiero perderte"-Dijo Serena

"Y no me perderás"-Dijo sonriendo el azabache-"Vamos ¿Quienes siguen?"

"Siguen Brock, Cilan, Stephan y Paul"-Dijo Serena

"¿Y con eso terminamos?"-Pregunto el azabache

"SIP"-Contesto la peli-miel

Entraron a la habitación de los 4 chicos que dormían profundamente

"Cilan pidió un libro de cocina, Brock pidió una foto de la enfermera Joy y de la oficial Jenny"-Dijo Serena con una gotita estilo anime

"Y que pidió Esteban"-Pregunto Ash

"Es Stephan"-Corrigió entre sueños Stephan

"Como sea"-Dijo el azabache

"El pidió que dijeran bien su nombre"-Dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa por lo que ocurrió anteriormente con el azabache-"Y también pidió un equipo especial para entrenamiento pokemon"-Dijo Serena

"¿Y Paul?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Pidió esto"-enseñándole una foto donde salía Paul y Chimchar

"Nunca lo hubiera imaginado"-Dijo Ash

"¿Por qué abra pedido esto?"-Dijo Serena

"Ese Chimchar es el Infernape que yo tengo"-Dijo Ash sorprendiendo a Serena-"Paul era el entrenador original de el cuándo era un pequeño Chimchar, él lo entrenaba muy rigurosamente sin importarle la salud de Chimchar hasta que un día después de un Torneo de batalla Paul decidió abandonarlo y yo decidí que quería entrenar a Chimchar, desde entonces luchamos codo a codo hasta que evoluciono en Monferno y después a Infernape"-Dijo Ash

"Tienes un gran corazón amor"-Dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash

"Gracias cariño, veo que Paul muy en el fondo si apreciaba a Chimchar"-Dijo el azabache

Ash y Serena entregaron los últimos y con eso dieron por finalizada su misión, iban tranquilamente agarrados de la mano para ir con la Jynx e informarle que todo termino bien.

"Jynx todo termino bien"-Dijo el azabache

"Entregamos todos los regalos"-Dijo Serena

"Jynx, Jynx"-Dijo el pokemon agradeciendo

"Gracias jóvenes entrenadores, su labor fue una gran ayuda para mí, y se lo informare con gusto a Santa, le dará gusto volver a saber del joven entrenador que una vez lo ayudo"-Dijo Jynx mediante telepatía

"¿Qué fue eso?"-Dijo asustada Serena

"Es Jynx, se comunica por telepatía"-Dijo Ash

"Asombroso"-Dijo Serena impresionada

"Como agradecimiento aquí están sus regalos de navidad"-Dijo Jynx entregándole a cada uno una cajita, a Ash una cajita rosa y a Serena una Azul.-"Feliz navidad y espero su amor siga siendo así de fuerte con solo conocerlos lo pude sentir ambos se aman demasiado y es un amor muy fuerte, suerte amigos míos"-Dijo Jynx desapareciendo en el cielo

"Eso fue mágico"-Dijo Serena

"Si"-Dijo Ash

"¿Y qué regalo pediste?"-Pregunto curiosa Serena

"Bueno pedí algo pero no es para mí"-Dijo Ash que al ver la mirada de confusión de su novia continuo explicando-"Pedí un regalo para ti, y es algo que será como una promesa, sé que aun somos jóvenes, pero quiero demostrarte que mi amor por ti es grande y verdadero y bueno es esto"-Dijo Ash abriendo la cajita rosa que contenía en sus adentros un precioso anillo con forma de Butterfree y piedras brillosas perfecto para alguien tan hermosa como Serena

"Sr. Ketchum ¿Me está pidiendo matrimonio?"- Bromeo Serena

"Más o menos, para un futuro cercano tal vez"-Contesto el azabache sonrojado

Serena se impresiono por lo que escuchaba ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio?, no, no era eso, esto era la muestra de una promesa de estar juntos siempre, esto iba más allá de una boda o un matrimonio, esto era perfecto, la nieve daba un toque más romántico a la ocasión.

"Yo también quería darte esto"-Dijo Serena mostrando la cajita azul que contenía un anillo con sello de Poliwag y un rayo atravesándolo en representación de Pikachu-"Es también mi promesa de amor, de que siempre estaré a tu lado"-Dijo Serena-"Aparte qué combina con tu collar que te di en nuestro primer aniversario"-Dijo Serena

"Srita. Serena ¿Me está proponiendo matrimonio?"-Devolvió la broma el azabache mientras sellaban su promesa con un tierno y largo beso

"Serena de Ketchum, No suena mal"-Dijo Serena riendo al igual que el azabache

"La mejor navidad de mi vida"-dijo el azabache

"Y no será la última"-Dijo Serena mientras entraban a la casa

Y esa noche la nieve y el cielo estrellado fueron testigos de una promesa que marcaría la vida de la pareja para siempre.

Esa noche todos durmieron tranquilamente, relajados y felices en especial una pareja que decidió dormir juntos y abrazados según ellos por "el frio" pero la verdad era que ninguno quería separarse del otro, y así termino la primera navidad de nuestra pareja favorita, termino como lo que es "Una noche mágica" y con las fuerzas renovadas ¿Que sorpresas los esperan en la liga Kalos?

CONTINUARA…

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Asurax1: Amigo Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el comienzo, cada comentario tuyo me hace ver que voy por buen camino y sobre lo de Paul, Paul ha sido y por mucho el mejor rival del azabache pues el saco lo mejor de Ash, lo motivo a superar sus límites y aprender de sus errores, el motivo de que lo puse en mi Fic fue el mismo, provocar en Ash ese pequeño empujón para demostrar lo que ha crecido desde Sinnoh, y lo de patético fue como una pequeña broma desde el capítulo pasado me disculpo si se interpretó mal, y Gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio ;) **_

___**: Amigo gracias, ya estoy mejor de salud!, sobre los demás personajes, poco a poco van a interactuar para el capítulo 14 solo utilice a los más jóvenes, pero tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias Gracias :D**_

_**Andreshii: Amigo o amiga no lo sé XD pero lo que si estoy seguro que tus comentarios me alegran el día, tus ideas son muy parecidas a las mías ya que la mayoría de ellas ya las tengo en mente y tú me las reafirmas y me motiva a escribirlas, Gracias ;) Y sobre Iris digamos que en mi Fic rescate lo mejor de Best Wishes a mi humilde opinión, ya que esa saga no me dejo buen sabor de boca e Irirs es algo que odie demasiado xD espero no ofender a nadie! :S**_

_**Bueno finalizo deseándoles feliz navidad y gracias por todo su apoyo a todos, no terminaría de darle las gracias a todos pero de corazón gracias y seguiremos adelante escribiendo más y más para ustedes.**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les desea su amigo SatoSere96 :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 16:"Una Semifinal Y Un Déjé Vu"

Después de una alegre, tierna y tranquila navidad la liga Kalos se reincorporo a sus labores con los combates de octavos de final, donde Ash por supuesto pudo superarlo fácilmente y pasar a la ronda de cuartos de final, ahora se libra ese combate de cuartos de final para ser precisos el combate era 3 contra 3 pero nuestro héroe fue muy hábil al vencer 2 de los 3 pokémon de su rival ahora falta vencer a 1 más para llegar a la semifinal, todo se reducía al Pikachu de Ash vs Ursaring de Tony (Así se llama el entrenador de relleno XD).

"Bien Pikachu es hora de demostrar lo que podemos hacer"-Dijo el Azabache

"Pika Pi"-Dijo Pikachu apoyando las palabra de su entrenador

"No si nosotros lo impedimos Ursaring usa Hiperrayo"-Ordeno Tony

"Pikachu esquívalo con ataque rápido"-Ordeno el azabache

"Ursaring no dejes que escape cuchillada"-Dijo Tony

"Pikachu Cola de hierro"-Ordeno el azabache

Ambos ataque chocaron con feroz furia y poder, el estadio estaba en completo silencio nadie se perdía un solo movimiento de ambos entrenadores, todos disfrutaban de tal magnifico combate, Pikachu y Ursaring luchaban por ganar terreno Cuchillada Vs Cola de hierro

"Pikachu Electro bola"-Ordeno el azabache

"¿Qué? No puede ser"-Dijo Tony

La Electro bola dio directo en Ursaring aunque le causó daño no fue suficiente para vencerlo

"Pikachu Todo o nada vamos Tacleada de volteos"-Ordeno el azabache

"Pika Pika Pika"-Comenzó a correr el roedor amarillo acumulando gran voltaje en su cuerpo que lo hacía brillar por todo el estadio, el ataque fue directo y certero el humo se hizo presente en el campo de batalla por la colisión del ataque, cuando se despejo el humo se pudo ver a ambos pokémon de pie y sonriendo, pero Ursaring ya no resistió y cayó derrotado.

"Ursaring ya no puede continuar el ganador es Pikachu y quien avanza a las Semifinales es el entrenador Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta"- Grito el presentador

El estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos para ambos entrenadores que se daban la mano en señal de respeto.  
>En las gradas se encontraban familiares y conocidos del Azabache que disfrutaron el combate y notaron los grandes cambios de Ash.<p>

"Se ha vuelto más fuerte desde nuestro combate en mi Gimnasio"-Dijo Norman

"Tiene la fuerza de Brandon"-Dijo Scott

"Le falta estrategia pero le sobra poder"-Dijo Brandon

"Mi pequeño Ash se ve muy fuerte"-Dijo Delia

"Mi yerno es una caja de sorpresas, ya hasta sabe montar Rhyhorn y tardo solo un día"-Dijo Grace

"Me pregunto qué sorpresas nos tendrá más adelante el muchacho"-Dijo el profesor Oak

Mientras nuestro héroe entraba a los vestidores de los entrenadores donde ya lo esperaban su novia y amigos

"Felicidades amor"-Dijo Serena abrazando a su novio

"Valla ganaste sin perder uno solo de tus pokémon has mejorado"-Dijo Gary

"Eres un genio en batalla y eso nadie te lo quita Ash"-Dijo Brock

"Vamos chicos yo no hice nada, todo el trabajo lo hicieron mis pokémon"-Dijo el azabache apenado por tanto alago

"Ash Ketchum siendo modesto y pensé que ya lo había visto todo"-Dijo Misty

"Y lo hubieran visto en Unova, parecía novato"-Dijo Dawn

"Ciertamente tiene más potencial ahora que en Unova y pensé que había visto lo mejor de Ash y veo que me equivoque"-Dijo Cilan

"Que emoción segunda vez que llegas a la semifinal"-Dijo Dawn

"Cierto esa vez te vi con Max por televisión en la liga Sinnoh"-Dijo May

"Lástima que perdiste con Tobías y el solo uso 2 pokémon"-Dijo Max

"Los detalles no importan Max"-Dijo Ash ligeramente molesto

"Después de viajar con Ash queda claro que siempre me sorprende"-Dijo Citron

"¿Ya elegiste tu equipo para mañana?"-Pregunto Serena

"Pues me acaban de informar que va hacer un 1 vs 1"-Dijo Ash

"¿Y a quién usaras?"-Preguntaron todos al unísono

"Sera sorpresa"-Dijo Ash

"¿A mi si me dirás verdad?"-Dijo Serena con ojitos tiernos

"Sorpresa"-Dijo Ash guiñándole un ojo

"Que malo eres cariño"-Dijo Serena

"A ver a ver tortolitos las peleas para después mejor vallamos a comer"-Dijo May

"Siempre piensas en comida May"-Dijo Max

Nuestros héroes fueron a un tranquilo café a comer algo y disfrutar el día, mientras interrogaban al azabache para averiguar el pokémon que usaría para su combate.

"En la liga de Kanto Ash era un novato hasta su Charizard lo odiaba"-Dijo Misty

"¿Charizard? El que nos salvó aquella vez"-Cuestiono Serena

"Si el mismo"-Dijo Ash

"Pero si se llevan muy bien, no puedo imaginar a él odiándote"-Dijo Serena

"Pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que lo deje entrenando en Johto y hablando de entrenar, Pikachu entrenemos"-Dijo el azabache saliendo del café al patio para entrenar

"Recuerdo cuando perdió en Johto, tu Charizard contra Blaziken"-Dijo Max

"Y cuando perdió en Hoenn, Pero gano la batalla de la frontera"-Dijo May

"Yo recuerdo cuando perdió en Sinnoh, tanto esfuerzo que le tomo llegar a los 4 finalistas"-Dijo Dawn

"Pero esa fue su mejor liga, logro vencer a su rival y llegar a los 4 finalistas"-Dijo Brock

"En Unova la suerte no le sonrió a nuestro amigo, pues no demostró el poder que tiene ahora"-Dijo Cilan

"Aunque hubo combates en los que sí dio lo mejor"-Dijo Stephan

"Esteban tiene razón"-Dijo Bianca

"Nadie dice bien mi nombre"-Dijo Stephan

"Ash ha pasado por mucho, ya veo por qué siempre nos sorprende"-Dijo Citron

"También tiene muchos pokémon lindos y fuertes"-Dijo Bonnie

"Cuando se trata de Ash, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa"-Dijo Gary

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-Pregunto Serena

Gary volteo a ver a la ventana donde se apreciaba al azabache entrenando con Pikachu mientras reían y se divertían juntos.

"Fácil, Ash salió de pueblo paleta con un sueño como has escuchado lo ha intentado muchas veces, a veces le fue bien otras veces barrieron el piso con él pero nunca se rindió continuo buscando su sueño, pudo seguir con su primer equipo pokémon que son muy fuertes uno de ellos es Charizard, hubo gente que lo quiso hacer abandonar su sueños y hay otras que lo apoyamos, ¿Alguien imagino a Ash como ahora?"-Dijo Gary dejando una pregunta al viento

"¿Imaginarlo cómo?"-Pregunto Serena

"Bueno nosotros lo conocemos tal como hasta ahora"-Dijo Citron

"Bueno para ustedes es fácil, para nosotros que lo conocemos de antes nunca imaginamos que el alcanzara el poder que tiene ahora en tan poco tiempo, tampoco imaginamos que llegara a tener novia o que tuviera la más mínima idea sobre el amor"-Dijo Gary

"Cierto, nunca lo imagine"-Dijo Brock

"Yo tampoco"-Contestaron la mayoría

"Pero mírenlo ahora, pudo llegar a la Semifinal sin perder 1 solo pokémon, con un equipo variado de pokémon y con una novia que lo apoya, Yo abandone el camino de entrenador para ser investigador pokémon, siempre fuimos rivales y siempre me superaba, ahora estoy más seguro que llegara a ser un gran campeón"-Dijo Gary

Todos veían asombrados a Gary por las palabras que había dicho, nunca imaginaron que apreciara tanto al azabache como a sus ideales.

"Gary Oak, el que siempre molestaba y humillaba a Ash, nunca imagine escuchar esas palabras de tu boca"-Dijo Misty

"Ash no es único que ha madurado"-Dijo Brock

"Si alguien le dice una sola palabra a Ash, conocerán a mi Blastoise ¿Entendido?"-Dijo Gary

El día termino dando paso a otro, pero este día era especial hoy se decidía si Ash pasaba a las finales o repetía el resultado de Sinnoh, el entrenador estaba muriendo de nervios se le notaba pero él pensaba que lo ocultaba perfectamente, sus amigos le daban sus últimos consejos antes de entrar al campo de batalla.

"Recuerda no parecer un novato"-Dijo Misty

"Mucha suerte Ash"-Dijo May

"Esta vez ganaras"-Dijo Dawn

"Demuéstranos que eres un genio en batalla"-Dijo Brock

"Y también demuestra tu gran conexión con tu pokémon mostrando tu gran travesía"-Dijo Cilan

"Te veremos desde las gradas, suerte"-Dijo Gary

"Mucha suerte Ash"-Dijo Citron

"Suerte, Dedenne le desea suerte también"-Dijo Bonnie

Todos se fueron dejando a nuestra pareja favorita para dejarles intimidad XD

"¿Nervioso amor?"-Pregunto Serena

"¿Se me nota mucho?"-Respondió Ash

"Digamos que como Actor eres buen entrenador cariño"-Dijo Serena

"(suspiro) Espero no arruinarlo, todos vinieron desde muy lejos para apoyarme"-Dijo el azabache

"Amor mírame"-Dijo Serena a lo cual el entrenador no opuso resistencia y la miro a sus hermosos ojos azules que siempre lo hipnotizan con su brillo especial-"Tu ganaras, porque nunca te rindes, lucha hasta el final ¿Recuerdas?"-Dijo Serena dándole una tierna sonrisa

"Gracias por apoyarme siempre, no sé qué haría sin ti"-Dijo Ash mientras le daba un beso a su novia

"A continuación la primera batalla de semifinales, Ash Ketchum Vs Rick"-Dijo el presentador  
>(*Nota: Rick personaje de relleno XD*)<p>

"Bueno llego la hora"-Dijo Ash

"Buena suerte amor"-Dijo la peli miel dándole un fugaz beso a su novio mientras corría en dirección a las gradas para apoyarlo

"Este combate de semifinal será 1 contra uno, el ganador avanzara a la siguiente ronda"-Dijo el presentador

"Bien llego la hora Pikachu, esta vez llegaremos a la final"-Dijo Ash

"Pika Pi"-Apoyaba Pikachu a su entrenador

"Rick tendrá el primer movimiento"-Dijo el presentador

"Sal Litleo"-Dijo Rick

"Frogadier yo te elijo"-Dijo el azabache

"Con que ese era el pokémon sorpresa que usaría"-Dijo Serena

"¿Frogadier? ¿Cuándo evoluciono su Froakie? "-Pregunto Brock

"Eso fue durante nuestro entrenamiento en pueblo paleta"-Dijo Gary

"Ese Frogadier es muy fuerte, es igual de fuerte que su última evolución"-Dijo Citron

"¿Es más fuerte que un Greninja?"-Pregunto asombrado Brock

"Si y es muy rápido también"-Dijo Gary

"Litleo usa embestida"-Ordeno Rick

"Frogadier esquívalo"-Ordeno Ash

"Lanzallamas"-Ordeno Rick

"Burbujas"-Ordeno el azabache

"Embestida"-Ordeno Rick

"Esquívalo y usa golpe aéreo"-Ordeno Ash

El golpe de Frogadier fue certero y causo mucho daño pero no el suficiente para derrotar al Litleo.

"Usa calcinación"-Ordeno Rick, el ataque dio de lleno al pobre Frogadier que quedo herido a causa del ataque, en este momento el combate era tan parejo que no se sabía quién podía ganar.

"Frogadier ¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto el azabache a lo cual su pokémon afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza

"Bien terminemos con esto Frogadier golpe aéreo"-Dijo el azabache

"Que tonto, Litleo deja que se acerque y usa lanzallamas"-Ordeno Rick

Frogadier se acercó a una gran velocidad mientras Litleo lo esperaba para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando Frogadier estuvo muy cerca Litleo ataco con sus lanzallamas pero no contaba con la velocidad de Frogadier que lo esquivo con facilidad e impacto con todas sus fuerzas con el golpe aéreo dejando K.O a Litleo.

"Litleo no puede continuar, el ganador es Frogadier y Ash Ketchum es el que avanza a la Final"-Dijo el presentador

-En las gradas-

"Lo logro"-Gritaron emocionados todos

"Sabía que lo lograría, ahora está más cerca de su sueño" –Dijo Serena

-En el campo de batalla-

"¿Estamos en la final? Estamos en la final"-Grito Ash contento mientras abrazaba a Frogadier y a Pikachu

"Gracias Frogadier eres el mejor"-Dijo Ash-"Ahora descansa"-Dijo el azabache mientras metía a su pokémon a la pokeball

Ash se dirigía rumbo a la salida donde todos lo esperaban, cuando salió todos gritaron emocionados y lo felicitaron, todos estaban felices por primera vez Ash Ketchum estaría disputando el título en la final.

"El combate final será 6 contra 6"-Dijo Brock

"¿Ya pensaste en tu equipo?"-Dijo Gary

"Si, y será una batalla épica"-Dijo el azabache

"Al menos esta vez superaste tu resultado de Sinnoh"-Dijo Dawn

"Es que Tobías es difícil de vencer"-Dijo Ash

"Oigan, ese tal Tobías no es un entrenador de pelo largo y que usa un Darkrai"-Dijo Bonnie muy inocente

"Si ese es"-Dijo Brock

"¿Bonnie como sabes eso?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Porque es el que acaba de ganar el otro combate para las finales"-Dijo Bonnie señalando la pantalla donde se veía a Tobías

"No puede ser"-Dijo Ash asombrado

"¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?"-Dijo Dawn

"Estuvimos tan concentrados en ver lo fuerte que era Ash y nos olvidamos de analizar a los demás contrincantes"-Dijo Brock

"¿Qué tan fuerte es ese Tobías?"-Pregunto Serena

"Siempre gana los combates con un solo pokémon y ese es Darkrai pero Ash logro que sacara a su segundo pokémon y ambos eran legendarios"-Dijo Brock

"Quieres decir que su equipo puede estar conformado por pokémon legendarios"-Dijo Gary impresionado

"Me temo que si"-Dijo Brock

"Pero sin duda Ash podrá ganarle"-Dijo Citron

"Como se los había dicho antes, perdí contra él, con solo 2 de sus pokémon logro vencer a mi equipo de 6"-Dijo el azabache

De repente salió Tobías por la misma puerta donde estaban Ash y compañía.

"Pero si es Ash Ketchum, no te veía desde la liga Sinnoh"-Dijo Tobías

"Cierto, desde esa gran pelea"-Dijo Ash

"fue una gran batalla nadie había logrado vencer a mi Darkrai y tu lograste derrotarlo y hacerme usar mi segundo pokémon, desde entonces nadie más ha logrado tal Azaña"-Dijo Tobías

"Ahora nos enfrentaremos en la final"-Dijo Ash

"Espero ver que tan fuerte te has hecho"-Dijo Tobías

"Claro, será una gran batalla"-Dijo Ash

Todos se sorprendieron pensaron que Ash diría "Claro y esta vez yo ganare" pero no, su espíritu de lucha se había esfumado y solo aparentaba para no preocupar a nadie

"Entonces nos veremos mañana Ash, mañana se decidirá quién será el campeón de la liga Kalos"-Dijo Tobías

"Claro, ahí estaré"-Dijo Ash

Tobías se había marchado y todos veían a Ash que tenía un semblante serio que no era común en él.

"¿Ahora que hare?, la historia se repite"-Susurro Ash pocos lograron percibir ese susurro y entre ellos estaba su novia que lo veía con tristeza y preocupación

"Ash.."-Susurro Serena

CONTINUARA…..

¿Qué pasara por la mente de Ash? ¿Que pasara con la batalla Ash vs Tobías? ¿Tobías ya no será el Cheats Locos? ¿Ash podrá ganar?

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy sé que fue algo corto pero era necesario para cerrar círculos y no alargar tanto la liga Kalos XD, como ya ando mejor de la operación pues me estoy poniendo a trabajar en un nuevo Fic que espero reciban con mucho gusto será Amourshipping, tal vez trabaje en 2 Fic a la vez pues las ideas brotan mucho XD, aprovecho y les deseo un feliz año nuevo que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, les agradezco por ser parte de este estupendo año 2014, también gracias por leer mi Fic, les deseo lo mejor :D

PD: Quiero leer sus FanFic o One-shot Amourshipping ya que tendré mucho pero mucho tiempo libre poder leerlos les dejo mi Facebook y correo de (SatoSere) para que me dejen el link o por si quieren charlar un rato XD :D

Facebook:

. ?id=100008500366957

Correo:

SatoSere96

¡FELIZ AÑO 2015!


	17. Chapter 17

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 17: "¿Quién será el ganador?"

Tobías se había marchado y Ash seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cosa que notaron todos sus amigos y quisieron aligerar la tensión que los rodeaba ante tal noticia.

"¿Qué tal y vamos a comer?"-Dijo May

"Cierto, conociendo a Ash debe tener hambre"-Dijo Dawn

"Bien entonces vallamos a comer algo"-Dijo Gary

"Vallan ustedes, los alcanzo después, tengo que pensar en un buen equipo para mañana"-Dijo Ash dando la mejor sonrisa fingida que tenía pero aun así todos sabían que esa sonrisa era una máscara que cubría lo que de verdad sentía el azabache.

"Pero no podemos festejar sin el futuro campeón de Kalos"-Dijo Brock

"Eso es cierto Amor"-Dijo Serena animando a su novio

"A estas alturas no creo poder llegar a campeón"-Dijo Ash dándoles la espalda a sus amigos y caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Serena quiso alcanzar a Ash pero Brock se lo impidió negándole con la cabeza

"Déjalo, necesita pensar y estar solo"-Dijo Brock

"Pero… Ash"-Susurro Serena

Ash entro en el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, ahí se sentó en un piedra junto con su compañero Pikachu y empezó a lanzar piedras a lago mientras reflexionaba sobre el cómo entrenador.

"Desde Sinnoh he aprendido mucho y he puesto en práctica todo lo que he aprendido en mis viajes, he logrado llegar a la final de la liga sin que ninguno de mis pokémon hayan sido derrotados, he planeado estrategias cosa que nunca hacia pero ahora todo parece derrumbarse"-Dijo Ash al aire

"Ese no es el Ash Ketchum que yo conozco, mucho menos es el Ash del que me enamore"-Dijo Serena saliendo detrás de un árbol

"Serena, pensé que estabas con los demás"-Dijo el azabache

"Bueno veraz lo que paso fue…."-Dijo Serena

-Flashback-

"Déjalo, necesita pensar y estar solo"-Dijo Brock

"Pero… Ash"-Susurro Serena

"Sera mejor que vallamos al centro pokémon y esperemos a que Ash se sienta mejor"-Dijo Gary

"Hermanito ¿Ash estará bien?"-Pregunto Bonnie

"Claro que si estará bien, es Ash después de todo"-Dijo Citron

"Pero se veía triste, aunque nos sonrió se podía ver su tristeza"-Dijo Bonnie

"Eres muy lista pequeña Bonnie"-Dijo Dawn-"Pero recuerda que Ash siempre sale adelante"

"Espero y estés bien Ash"-Dijo Brock

"Yo… Lo siento tengo que ver si Ash está bien"-Dijo Serena mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección por donde se había marchado el azabache

"No, espera"-Quiso detenerla Brock pero Gary lo tomo del hombro

"Tranquilo, creo que en estos momentos es la única que puede animar a Ash"-Dijo Gary

-Fin de Flashback-

"Y eso fue lo que paso"-Termino de narrar Serena

"Valla se dieron cuenta ¡eh!, Lamento preocuparte amor"-Dijo e azabache

"¿Por qué actúas así? Tú no te rindes tan fácil"-Dijo Serena, Ash pudo ver en los ojos de su amada tristeza por verlo así, impotencia por no poder ayudarlo, preocupación y mucho más.

"Yo no lo sé"-Dijo Ash bajando la mirada-"Al ver a Tobías me recordó lo que paso en Sinnoh, donde me esforcé hasta el límite, y al final me pulverizo con solo 2 de sus pokémon, y ahora que estoy en la final, que estoy a un paso de mi sueño llega el y derrumba todo"-Dijo el azabache-"tengo miedo"-susurro Ash

Serena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Ash teniendo miedo, el entrenador que arriesga su vida por sus amigos y pokémon tiene miedo, ella solo pudo articular unas palabras por la impresión-"¿Miedo a que?"-pregunto Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash

"Miedo a quedar de nuevo en el camino, en quedar a un solo paso de ese sueño, de defraudar a todos que vinieron a apoyarme, de decepcionarlos, de decepcionarte ¿Acaso no soy buen entrenador?"-Dijo Ash aun con la cabeza hacia abajo

"No tienes por qué temer, ganes o pierdas no decepcionaras ni defraudaras a nadie, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, el mejor entrenador de todos que si se cae se levanta y sigue luchando"-Dijo Serena.

Serena se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Ash

"Nunca sabrás si puedes derrotar a Tobías si no lo intentas, No te rindas lucha hasta el final ¿Recuerdas?"-Dijo Serena mientras sonreía.

Ash sonrió tomo la mano de su novia y se levantó para abrazarla

"Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado, por eso me enamore de ti porque siempre me apoyas"-Dijo el azabache feliz mientras le robaba un fugaz beso a su novia

"¿Nada más por eso te enamoraste de mí?"-Dijo Serena fingiendo un tierno puchero.

"También porque eres muy hermosa, tierna, dulce, cocinas rico, me gusta cómo me tratas ¿Ya mencione que eres hermosa?"-Dijo el azabache

"Que cosas dices"-Dijo Serena súper sonrojada-"Tú también eres guapo, valiente, un gran entrenador que nunca se rinde"-Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a besar a su novio

La pareja estuvo un rato en el lago, platicando, riendo, jugando y dándose uno que otro beso

"¿Y ya elegiste que pokémon formaran tu equipo?"-Dijo Serena

"Lo había olvidado"-Grito el azabache

"Nunca cambias, vallamos al centro pokémon ahí están todos tal vez te ayuden con tu equipo"-Dijo Serena

"Bien vallamos"-Dijo el azabache

La pareja de dirigió hacia el centro pokémon donde los esperaban sus amigos que de seguro seguían preocupados por el azabache

"Chicos ya regrese"-Dijo un alegre azabache

"Hasta que vuelves"-Dijo Gary

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-Dijo Brock

"Con ganas de comenzar mi combate de mañana"-Dijo Ash-"Pero antes de eso, los convoco a todos a una junta"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Una junta?"-Se preguntaron todos

-Minutos después-

"Ash, juntar todas la mesas de la cafetería del centro pokémon no lo hace una junta"-Dijo Misty

"Pero…"-Dijo el azabache

"Tampoco que las hayas colocado en forma de circulo"-Dijo Dawn

"Pero…"-Dijo Ash

"Ni porque te hayas puesto una corbata falsa"-Dijo May

"Pero se ve guapo de corbata"-Pensó Serena sonrojada

"Bueno el motivo de esta junta"-Dijo Ash

"Que no es junta"-Dijo Gary

"Al grano, necesito su ayuda para armar mi equipo pokémon y ganarle a Tobías"-Dijo Ash

Todos estaban alegres, el azabache había recuperado su espíritu de lucha, y ahora estaba parado enfrente de todos listo para prepararse y ganar

"Tienen que ser pokémon fuerte"-Dijo Citron

"También necesitas estrategias"-Dijo Gary

"Pero será difícil armar estrategias si solo conocemos a 2 de sus pokémon"-Dijo Brock

"Me imagino que Pikachu es 1 de tus 6 pokémon"-Dijo Cilan

"Imaginas Bien"-Dijo Ash

"¿Y que pokémon tienes en mente?"-Dijo Misty

"Tal vez Squirtle, no él no puede esta con la oficial Jenny"-Dijo Ash

"¿Por qué esta con la oficial Jenny?"-Pregunto Bonnie inocente

"Bueno él está en el escuadrón Squirtle"-Dijo el azabache

"¿Escuadrón Squirtle?"-Pregunto Serena

"Es un escuadrón formado por varios Squirtle que ayudan a controlar los incendios y ayudar gente, y mi Squirtle es su líder"-Dijo el azabache

"Tu Squirtle es asombroso""-Grito Bonnie

"¿Y si usas a Bulbasaur?"-Dijo Misty

"También esta Charizard"-Dijo May

"Infernape y Buizel son fuertes también"-Dijo Dawn

"Snorlax y Sceptile serían buena opción"-Dijo Brock

"Sin contar a Frogadier y los demás de Kalos"-Dijo Citron

"Todos son buenas opciones pero no puedo decidirme"-Grito el azabache desesperado

"Tranquilo amor, todos te ayudaremos a escoger tu equipo pokémon"-Dijo Serena que contaba con el apoyo de todos

"Gracias chicos"-Dijo Ash

"¿Y que harás con las estrategias?"-Pregunto Gary

"La estrategia será la misma, un buen ataque"-Dijo Ash

"Entonces harás lo de siempre, improvisar"-Dijo Gary causando risas por parte de todo el grupo

Las horas pasaron y todos opinaban, apoyaban y planteaban ideas para armar un buen equipo, el sol se ocultó dándole paso a la luna, todos estaban listos para cenar ya que habían terminado de ayudar al azabache y estaban festejando el buen equipo que habían armado.

"Con ese equipo podrás hacerle frente a Tobías"-Dijo Brock

"Sean los que sean los pokémon que el usara estaré listo"-Dijo Ash

"Ganaras ya lo veras"-Dijo Gary

"Gracias a todos por apoyarme y ayudarme en todo momento"-Dijo Ash

"Bueno, bueno es hora de ir a dormir que mañana será un gran día"-Dijo Brock

Todos dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de un azabache que se salía un rato al jardín a contemplar las estrellas

"Bien mañana será el día"-Dijo decidido el azabache

"¿Nervioso?"-Pregunto una dulce voz a sus espaldas que provenían de su amada novia

"Ansioso diría yo"-Dijo el azabache

"Yo sé que ganaras, te apoyare de una forma especial"-Dijo Serena mientras guiñaba el ojo

"¿Cómo?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Es una idea de Dawn que me dijo que seguro te gustara, pero lo sabrás mañana"-Dijo Serena mientras sacaba la lengua burlonamente

"Eres cruel cariño"-Dijo el azabache

"Ve a dormir que mañana será tu día"-Dijo Serena mientras le daba un fugaz beso

La pareja se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, la luna se ocultaba dándole paso al resplandeciente sol que anunciaba un nuevo día y con él una magnifica batalla de dos dignos oponentes, el estadio estaba repleto todo el público estaba ansioso por conocer al nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos aquel que puede ascender al título de maestro pokémon.

"El estadio está repleto"-Dijo asombrada Bonnie

"Es digno de una final"-Dijo Citron

"Bueno nosotros nos adelantaremos a sentarnos en las gradas"-Dijo Cilan

"Oigan ¿Y Serena? ¿Y las chicas?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Dijeron que ahora venían que tenían que arreglarse"-Dijo Brock

"¿Arreglarse? ¿Para qué?"-Dijo Ash, de repente alguien le tapo los ojos desde atrás para darle su sorpresa

"Bueno Ash, ¿Listo para tu sorpresa?"-Dijo Dawn

"Si, pero esto me está asustando"-Dijo Ash

"Tranquilo, me lo agradecerás cuando lo veas"-Dijo Dawn mientras destapaba los ojos del azabache y corría a ponerse a lado de las demás chicas.

Ante los ojos de Ash estaban Misty, May, Dawn y Serena vestidas de porristas, con el uniforme de porrista que Dawn usaba para animar a Ash en Sinnoh.

"Sorpresa, y mira que linda se ve tu novia"-Dijo Dawn señalando a una sonrojada Serena

"Gracias chicas, se los agradezco, solo me queda una cosa que decir, ¡EN TU CARA GARY! Ahora el que tiene porristas soy yo jajaja"-Dijo el azabache

Todos estaban con una gotita estilo anime mientras veía la actitud del azabache

"Como sea, yo mejor me voy con los demás, suerte"-Dijo Gary mientras se marchaba

"Nosotras también iremos con los demás, los dejamos solitos"-Dijo May mientras se retiraban junto con Misty y Dawn dejando sola a la parejita

"Te ves hermosa de porrista, le debo una a Dawn por la sorpresa"-Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a su novia

"¿Tú crees?"-Pregunto sonrojada Serena

"Claro, con esta motivación como puedo perder"-Dijo Ash

"Te apoyare en todo momento"-Dijo Serena

"Gracias, ¿Ya mencione que luces hermosa?"-Dijo Ash dándole un beso a su novia

"A los finalistas se les informa que es hora de empezar"-Dijo el presentador

"Llego la hora"-Dijo Ash

"Suerte amor"-Dijo Serena dándole un abrazo y un dulce beso a su novio

-En el público-

"Esta será una batalla importante para Ash"-Dijo Cinthya

"Así es, le tocara pelear con pokémon que no ha visto y tendrá que adaptarse al combate"-Dijo Alexia

"No solo es eso, es el último paso para el sueño de Ash y en este combate no solo depende el título, en este combate Ash debe demostrar que su viaje no ha sido en vano, demostrara todo lo que aprendió y solo así podrá ser campeón"-Dijo Cinthya

"Esperemos y el muchacho gane"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Mi hijo ganara después de todo tiene el apoyo de todos"-Dijo Delia

"Siempre quise un novio así para mi hija, alguien valiente y fiel a sus sueños y principios, tal parece que se cumplió"-Dijo Grace

-En el campo-

"Damas y caballeros, público en general me alegra darle la bienvenida a la tan espera pelea final en donde se juega el título de campeón de la liga Kalos y el reconocimiento de maestro pokémon, para estos dos entrenadores que hoy se enfrentan no es su primer combate, tal vez algunos los recuerden de la liga Sinnoh ellos son Tobías contra Ash"-Dijo el presentador señalando a ambos entrenadores-"Tobías aquel entrenador que solo se conocen 2 pokémon de su equipo de 6 y esos 2 son legendarios de otras regiones, Y Ash el único entrenador en vencer los 2 pokémon de Tobías, Solo me queda decir que será un digno combate de final ¡QUE COMIENZE!"-Dijo el presentador

"Bien Ash, llego el momento demuéstrame lo que has crecido, Darkrai sal"-Digo Tobías

"Sabía que sería Darkrai, en ese caso, Sceptile yo te elijo"-Dijo el azabache

-En el público-

"Fue buena idea escoger a Sceptile"-Dijo Gary

"Con la velocidad y ataques de Sceptile fue como le gano a Darkrai la última vez"-Dijo Brock

"¿Sera suficiente?"-Dijo Cilan

"Ash ganara"-Dijo Serena

"Dame una A dame una S dame una H ¿Qué dice? ¡ASH, ASH!"-Decían las nuevas porristas del azabache (*NOTA: Lo siento no me dio tiempo de una mejor porra XD jajaja pero ha sido buena idea ¿no? ;) *)

-En el campo-

"Ya hasta tienes porristas, sí que has mejorado"-Dijo Tobías

"Claro, y esta vez ganare"-Dijo el azabache

"Entonces empecemos, Darkrai Bola sombra"-Dijo Tobías

"Sceptile hojas navaja"-Dijo Ash, provocando que Sceptile partiera en dos la bola sombra, pero eso solo había sido una distracción para que Darkrai se acercara

"Ataque rápido"-Ordeno Tobías

"Esquiva"-Ordeno el azabache pero fue tarde ya que Sceptile fue golpeado por el ataque

"Garra umbría"-Ordeno Tobías

"Esquiva y usa Hojas navaja"-Ordeno el azabache, Sceptile esquivo la garra umbría y se posiciono por detrás de Darkrai causándole daño con la hoja navaja

"Terminemos esto, Darkrai Pulso umbrío a máximo poder"-Ordeno Tobías

"Muy bien, Sceptile Rayo solar con todas tus fuerzas"-Ordeno Ash

Los poderes se golpearon entre si causando una gran explosión que sacudió a todo el estadio, cuando el humo se esfumo se podían observar a Darkrai y Sceptile que caían victimas del cansancio y de tal brutal impacto de poderes.

"Darkrai y Sceptile no pueden continuar esto es empate"-Dijo el réferi

"Asombrosa primera batalla por primera vez Tobías y Ash pierden un pokémon en esta liga, ¿Cuáles serán los próximos pokémon?"-Dijo el presentador

"Bien me imagino que sabes quien sigue ¿no?"-Dijo Tobías

"Latios ¿verdad?"-Dijo Ash

"Así es mi querido amigo Ash, Latios sal"-Dijo Tobías

-En el público-

"Sabía que sacaría a Latios"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Saben que pokémon usara Ash?"-Dijo May

"Conociéndolo creo que puede usar a mmm.."-Dijo Misty

"Pikachu"-Dijo Serena

-en el campo-

"Bien, Pikachu yo te elijo"-Dijo Ash

"Te advierto que Latios se hizo más fuerte"-Dijo Tobías

"Pikachu no se queda atrás"-Dijo Ash

"Latios, cabezazo zen"-Ordeno Tobías

"Pikachu intersecta con cola de hierro"-Ordeno Ash

Los ataques eran muy poderosos, tan poderosos que ninguno cedía un solo centímetro

"Latios usa Giga impacto"-Ordeno Tobías

"Pikachu taqueada de volteos"-Ordeno Ash

Los ataques de nuevo colisionaban nadie daba ventaja sin duda sus pokémon luchaban con todo el corazón

"Pikachu Electro bola"-Ordeno el azabache

El ataque dio en el blanco ya que Latios estaba con la guardia baja después de usar Giga impacto

"Bien Pikachu, no podrá moverse por usar Giga impacto termínalo con cola de hierro"-Ordeno el azabache

Y ante la atenta mirada del público y Tobías Latios había caído K.O

"Latios no puede continuar Pikachu gana"-Dijo el réferi

"Muy bien Pikachu lo lograste ¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Pika Pi"-Afirmo el roedor amarillo

-En el público-

"lo logro"-Gritaron todos

"Bien, esto fue lo más fácil"-Dijo Gary

"¿Lo más fácil?"-Pregunto Bonnie

"Ahora Ash se enfrentara con 4 pokémon con los que nunca antes había peleado"-Dijo Gary

"Estos es muy malo, Ash no tiene con que basarse en una estrategia"-Dijo Citron

"Vamos Ash tu puedes"-Grito Serena

-En el campo-

"Buen trabajo Ash, como me lo esperaba de ti, ahora conocerás a mi 3 pokémon, Latias Sal"-Ordeno Tobías

"Así que Latias, me lo esperaba"-Dijo Ash

"Acabemos rápido Latias, Hiperrayo"-Ordeno Tobías

"Pikachu, Impactrueno"-Ordeno el azabache

Los ataques chocaron y explotaron y el humo se hizo presente en el campo

"Ahora Latias, Rayo hielo"-Ordeno Tobías, el ataque dio directo a Pikachu congelándolo en segundos-"Termínalo con Hiperrayo"

El Hiperrayo golpeo al congelado Pikachu mandándolo a volar, los trozos de hielo volaban por todos lados algunos impactaron contra el azabache causándole algunos rasguños y golpes, el ataque mando a volar a Pikachu contra el muro del estadio pero Ash logro intersectarlo recibiendo el impacto y salvando a su fiel amigo, todo el estadio veía asombrado lo que el entrenador era capaz de hacer por sus pokémon.

"¿Estas bien Pikachu?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Pika Pi"-Contesto su pokémon preocupado por él

"Estoy bien tranquilo"-Dijo Ash

"Ash estas bien"-Pregunto preocupada Serena

"Estoy bien, no fue nada"-Dijo Ash

"¿Seguro?"-Insistió la peli-miel

"Claro, podrías cuidar a Pikachu por mi"-Dijo Ash

"Claro"-Dijo Serena

"Gracias amor, y gracias amigo luchaste genial ahora descansa"-Dijo el azabache

"Suerte"-Dijo Serena mientras se iba con los demás

(*Se preguntaran como llego Serena con Ash, pues Pikachu salió volando hacia la parte donde se encontraban todos y pues estaban en primera fila XD PD: Ya se mi imaginación es demasiado loca :´( *)

"Vamos yo te elijo Buizel"-Dijo el azabache

"Comencemos con esto, Latias Hiperrayo"-Ordeno Tobías

"Buizel Contraescudo"-Ordeno el azabache

-En el público-

"Por eso escogió a Buizel"-Dijo Brock

"¿Esa técnica la creo Ash?"-Pregunto Citron

"Pues sí, y es eficiente en cualquier tipo de pokémon"-Dijo Brock

"No me espere que usara contraescudo"-Dijo Dawn

"Es sorprendente"-Dijo Serena

"Y creo que se la táctica que usara Ash"-Dijo Brock

"¿Piensas que usara ese movimiento?"-Pregunto Dawn

"¿Qué movimiento?"-Pregunto Serena

"Espera y veras"-Dijo Brock

-En el campo-

"Buena forma de evadir un ataque"-Dijo Tobías

"Y aún falta lo mejor"-Dijo Ash

"Convirtamos su agua en hielo, Latias usa Rayo hielo"-Ordeno Tobías

"Bien, caíste, Buizel Aqua Jet"-Ordeno el azabache

-En el público-

"Pero Ash está loco eso no funcionara"-Dijo Gary

"Entonces si lo usara"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Qué usara?"-Pregunto Serena

"El Aqua Jet de hielo"-Dijo Dawn

"Pero como, eso es muy poco probable"-Dijo Citron

"Estamos hablando de Ash, siempre hace lo imposible"-Dijo Brock

-En el campo-

"Debes estar muy desesperado para lanzar un ataque tan a la ligera"-Dijo Tobías

"Ya lo veremos"-El rayo hielo alcanzo el Aqua Jet de Buizel cuando de repente-"Ahora Buizel Aqua Jet de hielo"-Ordeno el azabache

"¿Pero qué demonios?"-Dijo Tobías asombrado ya que nunca imagino tal técnica, el Aqua Jet de hielo impacto en Latias dejándolo fuera de combate

"Latias no puede continuar el ganador es Buizel"-Dijo el réferi

-En el público-

"Sorprendente"-Dijo Serena

"Nunca imagine tal combinación"-Dijo Gary

"Ash siempre me sorprende"-Dijo Citron

"Ahora veremos el 4 pokémon de Tobías, Ojala Ash pueda seguir con este ritmo"-Dijo Brock

-En el campo-

"Excelente movimiento nunca lo vi venir, te has convertido en un entrenador hábil, Deoxys Sal"-Ordeno Tobías

"Buizel Aqua Jet"-Ordeno Ash

"Deoxys Teletrasporte"-Ordeno Tobías para que su pokémon se situara detrás de Buizel-"Termínalo con Hiperrayo"-El impacto fue certero y dejo a Buizel fuera de combate

"Buizel no puede continuar, Deoxys gana"-Dijo el réferi

"Buen trabajo Buizel, Frogadier yo te elijo"-Grito el azabache

"Veamos que puede hacer tu Frogadier, Deoxys Cabezazo Zen"-Ordeno Tobías

"Frogadier, Golpe aéreo"-Ordeno Ash

Los ataques chocaron entre si causando que se contrarrestaran uno al otro.

"Deoxys Teletrasporte"-Ordeno Tobías

"Esta vez no, Frogadier Doble equipo"-Ordeno Ash, Frogadier hizo múltiples copias de él alrededor de Deoxys causándole confusión al no saber a cuál atacar.

"Frogadier Golpe aéreo"-Ordeno Ash, Todos los Frogadier atacaron juntos causando un gran impacto a Deoxys dejándolo fuera.

"Deoxys no puede continuar, Frogadier gana"-Dijo el réferi

"Esta batalla se está volviendo más cerrada y más interesante, Lucario sal"-Dijo Tobías

"Con que un Lucario, interesante"-Dijo Ash

-En el público-

"Esperen ¿Un Lucario? Pero no es legendario"-Dijo Citron

"Aunque no lo parezca Lucario es considerado un legendario en regiones como Hoenn y Kanto"-Dijo Brock

"Ash ya peleo contra un Mega-Lucario y gano"-Dijo Bonnie

"Pero ya conocía las habilidades de ese Lucario, no sabemos que movimientos tiene este"-Dijo Citron

"Vamos Ash tu puedes"-Grito serena

-En el campo-

"Lucario Velocidad extrema"-Ordeno Tobías

"¿Qué?"-Grito Ash

Ante la gran velocidad de Lucario era muy complicado que Frogadier pudiera sentir de donde vendría el golpe

"Aura esfera"-Ordeno Tobías

Lucario apareció repentinamente frente a Frogadier colocándole el Aura esfera justo en el estómago sin tiempo a que pudiera esquivar, mandándolo a estrellar contra el muro en K.O

"Frogadier no puede continuar, Lucario gana"-Dijo el réferi

"Buen trabajo amigo, bien Infernape yo te elijo"-Grito el azabache

"Tendré que tener precaución yo mismo fui testigo de la fuerza de tu Infernape"-Dijo Tobías

"Infernape súper golpe"-Ordeno Ash

"Dos pueden jugar ese Juego, Puño incremento"-Ordeno Tobías

Esta batalla no parecía una batalla pokémon normal, parecía boxeo puro, dos pokémon guerreros luchando en un feroz combate puño a puño, recibían y daban golpes por igual y no retrocedían ni un solo milímetro, los golpes eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban en todo el estadio ante la atenta mirada del publico acompañada de un profundo silencio, ese silencio que solo lo causa el asombro.

"Aura esfera"-Ordeno Tobías

"Bombardeo"-Ordeno Ash

De nuevo era una lucha de poderes sorprendente en donde quedaron de nuevo iguales en fuerza

"Debes saber que Puño incremento aumenta el ataque de Lucario cada vez que lo usa, así que este es el final para tu Infernape, Puño incremento con todas tus fuerzas"-Ordeno Tobías

"Me sorprende que olvidaras la habilidad de Infernape, Llamarada y usa Súper Golpe"-Ordeno Ash

Los dos pokémon corrían aproximándose uno al otro hacia el centro del campo de batalla sabían que la batalla de definiría por el golpe más certero, estaban al límite de su resistencia y poder, cuando ambos golpes colisionaron en el rostro del otro se pudo sentir la onda expansiva que genero el golpe y lo que ocurrió después nadie lo pudo predecir ahí estaban los dos pokémon con sus puños incrustados en el rostro del otro y ante la mirada atenta del publico los dos caían víctimas de un doble K.O.

"Ninguno puede continuar esto es un empate"-Dijo el réferi

"Todo se decide en esta batalla Ash, ha sido un magnifico combate eres el primero en llevarme hasta el límite demos lo mejor en esta batalla, Articuno Sal"-Ordeno Tobías

"Ha sido la mejor batalla, aprendí mucho gracias, ahora es un todo o nada, Charizard yo te elijo"-Dijo Ash

"Y todo se resume a esta batalla Articuno contra Charizard"-Dijo el presentador

-En el público-

"Justo como en su primer combate en la batalla de la frontera"-Dijo Scott

"Veamos como lo resuelve el muchacho"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Vamos hijo tu puedes"-Dijo Delia

"Ash sí que es sorprendente"-Dijo Grace

"Solo un paso más y lo logra"-Dijo Misty

"¿Pero tiene desventaja de tipo?"-Dijo May

"Eso nunca detiene a Ash"-Dijo Brock

"Charizard se ha vuelto muy fuerte sin duda ¿Pero será suficiente?"-Dijo Gary

"¿Ash ya había enfrentado un Articuno también?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Si, y justamente uso a Charizard para ganar, fue un combate espectacular"-Dijo Brock

"Entonces Ash ganara"-Grito Bonnie

"Esperemos y si, aunque su Lucario nos sorprendió puede que Articuno también"-Dijo Citron

"hermanito de qué lado estas"-Le recrimino su rubia hermanita

"Parece que no es tan patético después de todo, escogió un buen equipo pokémon a pesar de no saber a qué se enfrentaba, típico de Ash ¿Sera suficiente?"-Dijo Paul sorprendiendo a Todos

"Ash ganara, se esforzó demasiado en cada gimnasio para llegar hasta aquí y él nunca se rinde"-Dijo Serena

-En el campo-

"Articuno Rayo hielo"-Ordeno Tobías

"Charizard Lanzallamas"-Ordeno Ash

"Articuno, ventisca"-Ordeno Tobías

"Charizard esquívalo elevándote en el aire, después usa cola dragón"-Ordeno Ash

Charizard se elevó por los aires a una gran velocidad y logro dar un golpe efectivo contra Articuno.

"Tu Charizard es muy veloz, pero podemos arreglar eso, Rayo Hielo"-Dijo Tobías

El rayo hielo dio directo en Charizard comenzando a congelarlo y eso era mala señal para el azabache.

"Demonios, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Este será el final? Maldición"-Pensaba Ash, hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, la voz era de aquella que siempre lo apoyo en todos sus combates se trataba de Serena su novia que lo miraba con preocupación le dedico unas palabras que Ash pudo leer en sus labios, esas palabras que lo hacían fuerte "Lucha hasta el final".

"Acéptalo esto termina aquí, fue bueno mientras duro pero tiene que terminar"-Dijo Tobías

"Esto todavía no acaba ¿Verdad Charizard? Demostremos de lo que estas hecho, acércate a Articuno mientras rompes el rayo de Hielo con cuchillada"-Ordeno el azabache

Charizard avanzaba mientras con su ataque de cuchillada evitaba el contacto con rayo hielo lo más que podía hasta estar cerca de Artículo.

"Lanzallamas"-Ordeno Ash

A la distancia en que se encontraban ambos ataques era mínima menos de 1 metro, el impacto entre ambos ataque que eran el rayo hielo contra el lanzallamas fue voraz la explosión cubrió de humo todo el campo lo que hacía imposible de ver lo que ocurría hasta que se dispersó el humo.

"No puede ser"-Grito Ash

"Ash"-susurro Serena desde el publico

"Damas y caballeros tenemos un nuevo ganador y es…."-

CONTINUARA…

_**¿Quién ganara? ¿Sera Tobías o Ash? ¿Qué pasara cuando termina la liga Kalos? ¿Qué pensara Paul ahora sobre Ash? ¿Por qué escogí como 6to pokémon a Buizel? Todo y mucho más el próximo capitulo XD **_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 17, hemos llegado lejos para ser sinceros yo esperaba que este Fic llegara a 5 capítulos pero gracias a ustedes ya vamos por 17, lamentablemente nos acercamos al final, aunque apenas termine este subiré el otro Fic que estoy elaborando espero y les guste y lo reciban de igual forma, pero bueno aun no llega ese momento quiero agradecerles por leer el capítulo y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, me alegra que la mayoría coincidiera conmigo en 5 de los 6 pokémon de Ash algunos me mataran por elegir a Buizel pero es que me gusta mucho el Aqua Jet de hielo XD en fin! Es el capítulo que más he tardado en hacer para ser exactos según Word 400 minutos ósea como 6 horas xD Espero y les haya gustado el tan esperado combate de Ash vs Tobías y no los haya decepcionado u.u, recuerden comentar :D GRACIAS!**_


	18. Chapter 18

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 18: "¿El Final?"

"Acéptalo esto termina aquí, fue bueno mientras duro pero tiene que terminar"-Dijo Tobías

"Esto todavía no acaba ¿Verdad Charizard? Demostremos de lo que estas hecho, acércate a Articuno mientras rompes el rayo de Hielo con cuchillada"-Ordeno el azabache

Charizard avanzaba mientras con su ataque de cuchillada evitaba el contacto con rayo hielo lo más que podía hasta estar cerca de Artículo.

"Lanzallamas"-Ordeno Ash

A la distancia en que se encontraban ambos ataques era mínima menos de 1 metro, el impacto entre ambos ataque que eran el rayo hielo contra el lanzallamas fue voraz la explosión cubrió de humo todo el campo lo que hacía imposible de ver lo que ocurría hasta que se dispersó el humo.

"No puede ser"-Grito Ash

"Ash"-susurro Serena desde el publico

"Damas y caballeros tenemos un nuevo ganador y es ASH KETCHUM de pueblo paleta."-Grito el presentador

Pues ante los ojos de todo el público se encontraba Articuno fuera de combate y Charizard seguía aun de pie aunque se le notaba el cansancio y desgaste que causo la batalla. El entrenador azabache seguía aturdido después de todo lo logro, no lo podía creer, ¿Estaría soñando? Todo esto y más paso por la mente de Ash, pero Charizard se encargó de sacarlo de sus pensamientos al rugir, pues fue tanto su rígido que ondas expansivas se generaron en todo el estadio demostrando el gran poder del pokémon.

"¿Lo… logre?, ¡Lo logre!"-Grito el azabache

Ash corrió abrazar a Charizard en señal de agradecimiento, Pikachu bajo de las gradas para festejar con ellos y ahí estaban los 3 en medio de todo el campo de batalla festejando su gran victoria ante aquel que lo derroto en Sinnoh, aquel entrenador que por un momento lo hizo dudar de su sueño, aquel que aun con pokémon legendarios pudo derrotar.

"Fue el mejor combate que he tenido, Felicidades Maestro pokémon Ash"-Dijo Tobías brindándole un amistoso apretón de manos.

"Gracias Tobías aunque dude un poco lo logre me divertí y aprendí mucho"-Dijo Ash correspondiendo el amistoso gesto

"Charizard, Pikachu, Gracias a ustedes también"-Dijo Ash acariciando a su fiel compañero Pikachu y chocando los puños con su otro fiel compañero Charizard

"Damas y caballeros esto es una gran muestra de respeto de entrenador a entrenador y el campeón Ash nos demuestra el lazo fuerte que tiene con sus pokémon"-Dijo el presentador

"¿Campeón Ash? No suena mal jajaja"-Dijo Ash en broma

-En el público-

"¡Gano!"-Gritaron todos

"Mi hijo es todo un campeón"-Dijo Delia

"No solo eso ahora tiene el título de Maestro pokémon"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Derroto a pokémon legendarios, Ya veo que le vio Serena ese Ash es muy determinado y lucha por lo que quiere"-Dijo Grace

"Ahora podemos decir que un campeón participo en la batalla de la frontera"-Dijo Scott

"¿Solo quieres propaganda verdad?"-Dijo Brandon

"Tal vez, pero me alegra que el chico lo haya logrado, sin duda te derrotaría con más facilidad que antes"-Dijo Scott

"Tienes razón"-Dijo Brandon

"Esto será un gran reportaje "Ash Ketchum de novato a maestro" será una gran nota"-Dijo Alexa

"Ese Ash al fin lo logro"-Dijo Gary

"Ahora eres un Maestro pokémon Ash"-Dijo Brock

"No se compara al desastre de Kanto y Johto"-Dijo Misty

"Ni al de Hoenn"-Dijo May

"Mejoro lo de Sinnoh"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Qué diablos le paso en Unova? Sin duda no mostro lo mejor de el en la liga Unova"-Dijo Cilan

"Así que Ash ahora es campeón, tendré que entrenar más, sin duda es cierto eso que sus amigos dicen llega a sorprender a la gente"-Dijo Paul sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras

"Si Ash es campeón"-Grito Bonnie feliz

"Así es Bonnie, tenemos un amigo Campeón"-Dijo Citron

"Serena ¿Por qué no bajas con Ash? ¿Serena? ¿Alguien ha visto a Serena?"-Pregunto Bonnie mientras buscaba por todos lados.

"Esta por ahí"-Señalaron todos al campo de batalla donde Serena corría para abrazar a Ash

-En el campo-

"Amor lo lograste, Felicidades cumpliste tu sueño"-Grito Serena abrazando a Ash

"Amor, Gracias no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, tus palabras me dieron la fuerza para poder ganar"-Dijo Ash

"Yo no hice nada, tú lo lograste por ti mismo"-Dijo Serena que aún seguía abrazada a su novio

Ash negó con la cabeza lo que decía su novia-"No amor, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú me haces fuerte"-Dijo Ash

"Te amo"-Dijo Serena

"Te amo más"-Dijo Ash, y ante la atenta mirada de todos que habían escuchado cada palabra gracias a los micrófonos instalados en el campo de batalla, la feliz pareja se dio un tierno y suave beso, a ellos no les importaba que la multitud los estuviera viendo, no sintieron pena porque los vieran sus madres o amigos para ellos solo existían los dos y nadie más, hasta que…

"Eto… Lamento interrumpir pero se le solicita al campeón Ash Ketchum que pase al estrado para recibir como se debe su trofeo de manos de nuestra campeona Dianta y de la campeona de Sinnoh Cinthya, si quiere puede traer a su acompañante este de.."-Dijo el presentador pues desconocía el nombre de la chica.

"Serena, se llama Serena"-Dijo Ash

"Ok entonces se solicita al campeón Ash Ketchum en compañía de la Señorita Serena de Ketchum suban al estrado"-Dijo el presentador en tono pícaro sorprendiendo al público en general y a la feliz pareja por las palabras que uso

"Bueno Serena de Ketchum, me daría el honor de acompañarme"-Dijo Ash ofreciéndole su brazo a una muy sonrojada Serena

"Sería un placer amor"-Dijo Serena aceptando el caballeroso gesto de su novio

Ash acompañado de su hermosa novia subió a recibir su trofeo y título que se le otorgaba en la liga Kalos.

"Felicidades Ash sin duda mejoraste mucho desde Sinnoh"-Dijo Cinthya

"Gracias, hice lo que pude pero me esforzare más para ser más fuerte y conocer más pokémon"-Dijo Ash

"Felicidades Ash, cuando nos conocimos pude ver que eras un entrenador entregado a tus amigos y pokémon, no te importa arriesgarte por ellos y eso te hace un gran campeón"-Dijo Dianta

"Gracias, no pude haberlo logrado sin mis pokémon y mis amigos"-Dijo Ash

"Ash podrías regalarnos algunas palabras para este momento"-Dijo Dianta dándole un micrófono

"Bu…bueno yo"-Dijo nervioso Ash al ver todas las miradas sobre él, pero sintió que lo tomaban firmemente de la mano era Serena que le trasmitía valor-"Yo quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, a mis amigos por venir desde tan lejos para apoyarme se tomaron la molestia de venir desde distintas regiones y se los agradezco, a mi madre por apoyarme siempre en mi sueño que ahora hoy cumplo, también a mi novia Serena que a pesar de todo cree en mí y me apoya y me motiva a luchar hasta el final "-De repente un globo aerostático en forma de Meowth sobrevolaba el estadio, era el Team Rocket todos pensaron que de seguro querían a Pikachu como era costumbre pero se sorprendieron a leer lo que decía la manta que traía el propio globo que decía –"Felicidades Bobo y ratita Cookie ya era hora"-

Ante el mensaje Ash solo pudo reír para después gritar-"Gracias Jessie, James y Meowth"-Dijo el azabache

"No te hagas ilusiones bobo, te dejaremos por hoy para que celebres pero no estés tan seguro mañana"- Grito James

"Pikachu vale más porque ahora su entrenador es un campeón"-Grito Meowth

"Así que no bajen la guardia que no se desasen de nosotros tan fácilmente"-Grito Jessie mientras se alejaban

"Parece que el Team Rocket no es tan malo"-Dijo Serena

"Viéndolo bien nos hicieron el viaje divertido"-Dijo Ash

"Tal vez aunque a veces se pasaban con sus trampas"-Dijo Serena

"Y así concluye esta liga Kalos con el campeón Ash Ketchum"-Dijo el presentador para que el público estallara en aplausos y gritos.

-Horas después en casa de Grace-

Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín en una gran mesa pues hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar que Ash logro ganar la liga, estaban todos a excepción de los de la batalla de la frontera que tuvieron que partir a cumplir con su labor.

"Ahora todos hay que dedicarle unas palabras al campeón de Kalos"-Dijo Dawn

"Bien a pesar de que empezaste como un novato"-Dijo Misty

"Que no tenías idea de batallas y diferencias de los tipos pokémon"-Dijo Gary

"Que eras alguien muy impulsivo"-Dijo May

"Inmaduro"-Dijo Dawn

"Que no eres todo un genio"-Dijo Brock

"Que eres patético"-Dijo Paul

"Alguien muy glotón"-Dijo Bonnie

"E impaciente"-Dijo Citron

"Y desesperado"-Dijo Cilan

"¿Se supone que esto me tiene que animar?"-Dijo Ash deprimido

"Tranquilo amor déjalos terminar"-Dijo Serena

"Me ayudaste a superar a mis hermanas"-Dijo Misty

"Me ayudaste a decidirme a seguir el mismo camino que mi abuelo"-Dijo Gary

"Me enseñaste a querer a los pokémon"-Dijo May

"Me apoyaste y ayudaste en mi sueño"-Dijo Dawn

"Siempre fuiste un magnifico entrenador que amaba a sus pokémon"-Dijo Brock

"Y parece que ya no eres patético, te has convertido en alguien fuerte y un digno oponente"-Dijo Paul

"Siempre te preocupabas por mí y me tratabas por igual aunque soy menor"-Dijo Bonnie

"También siempre apoyaste mis proyectos por más locos que fueran"-Dijo Citron

"Y te tomas el tiempo para ayudar aquellos que necesitan de tu ayuda"-Dijo Cilan

"Valla chicos, no sé qué decir, nunca imagine que pensaran así de mí, gracias"-Dijo el azabache

"Amor, ante nuestros ojos siempre has sido un campeón, tuviste tropiezos en el camino pero supiste levantarte y continuar, a todos nos ayudaste de alguna forma y nos apoyaste en su respectivo momento por eso te ganaste nuestra admiración, gracias por todo Ash, gracias por darnos tu amistad y a mí por darme tu amor"-Dijo Serena

"Son los mejores ¿Sabían?"-Dijo Ash

"Si lo sabíamos"-Dijeron todos al unísono mientras reían.

"Que modestos son"-Dijo Ash con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

"Ahora que eres campeón tienes que actuar como tal"-Dijo Gary

"Cierto tienes que cumplir con todo lo que hace un campeón"-Dijo Brock

"Esperen nadie me dijo nada al respecto"-Dijo Ash

"Las empresas te buscaran para que seas la imagen de ellas"-Dijo Citron

"Productores te acosaran para que firmes con ellos una película"-Dijo Brock

"Los paparazzi no te dejaran desayunar, almorzar o cenar tranquilo"-Dijo Misty

"Ahora serás toda una celebridad"-Dijo May

"No tendrás tiempo para batallas pokémon"-Dijo Dawn

Cabe destacar que todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos al azabache era broma, solo lo hacían para ver la reacción de Ash que era de absoluta sorpresa el pobre aun no asimilaba la información se imaginaba su vida acosado por paparazzi cada que saliera con su novia Serena a cenar, el acoso de empresas y productores y sobre todo ya no pelear como lo ha hecho siempre, para fortuna del entrenador fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las risas de todos su amigos.

"Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara"-Reía Gary

"Era como para tomarte una foto"-Dijo Brock

"Era broma bobo"-Dijo Misty

"Demonios me asustaron demasiado"-Grito Ash-"Quieren bromas pues veamos cómo reaccionan con esta"-Pensó el azabache

"Serena amor, sígueme el juego"-Susurro Ash a su novia

"Muy buena broma pero cambiando de tema, quería decirles algo muy serio"-Dijo Ash cambiando su semblante a alguien maduro y serio que todos captaron que iba a decir algo de absoluta importancia-"Como son mis amigos quería que fueran los primeros en saberlo, Serena y yo seremos padres"-Grito Ash

Todos callaron y voltearon a ver a Serena, ella se sonrojo ante lo que dijo Ash pero recordó lo que le había susurrado hace unos minutos así que ayudo a su novio en su pequeña venganza

"Es verdad, estoy embarazada"-Sonrió Serena tratando de no explotar en carcajadas ante las expresiones de todos

"¿Qué?"-Gritaron todos sorprendidos, sus rostros eran todo un poema no se podían descifrar, Ash y Serena morían de risa en sus adentros

"No van a felicitarnos porque tendremos un hijo"-Dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido al escuchar cómo se rompían unos platos al voltear vio a su madre y Grace que los veían con asombro, de repente el rostro de Grace paso de asombro a modo asesino

"¿Escuche bien? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pobre hija?"-Dijo Grace

"Yo… puedo explicarlo no es lo que parece"-Dijo Ash sumamente nervioso

"Mamá tranquila hay una explicación"-Dijo Serena

"Ya me imagino cuál será su explicación pero no quiero oírla, Ash Ketchum prepárate a morir"-Dijo Grace empezando acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente al joven campeón

"Diablos será mejor huir hasta que se calme todo"-Pensó Ash buscando sus pokeball

"¿Buscabas esto?"-Dijo Grace que en su mano sostenía el cinturón que contenía a sus pokémon

"Creo que será a la antigua ¡A correr!"-Dijo el azache que al terminar su frase empezó su trayecto lo más lejos posible de Grace.

"No escaparas Ketchum"-Grito Grace persiguiendo a Ash en un Rhyhorn

Todos veían esa escena sin saber que pensar unos sonreían y otros no salían del Shock provocado por la noticia.

"Señora Delia yo"-Dijo apenada Serena

"No te preocupes querida"-Dijo Delia

"Es que se nos salió de la manos, era una simple broma para los chicos"-Dijo Serena riendo nerviosa

De nuevo hubo silencio, analizaron todo y estallaron en risas

"Que idiota es Ash"-Reía sin parar Gary

"Ahora por chistosito lo van a matar"-Dijo Misty

"¿Vieron su cara de asustado?"-Dijo Dawn

"Demonios debimos traer cámara"-Dijo Brock

"Yo ya estaba ilusionada con que fuera verdad"-Dijo delia causando que todos cayeran de espaldas por sus palabras de desilusión.

"Aun somos muy jóvenes"-Dijo Serena

"Pero algún día"-Dijo Delia causando un sonrojo y una sonrisa en Serena al imaginarse una familia con aquel hombre que siempre le daba valor, aquel hombre que la amaba con locura, aquel hombre que cumplió su sueño, aquel hombre que ahora corre por su vida .

-Horas después-

La fiesta siguió entre platicas y bromas, algunas risas al ver como Ash seguía huyendo y unas pequeñas apuestas de quien ganaba, Ash saliéndose con la suya o Grace al alcanzarlo, la apuesta quedo 0 a 10, Serena y Delia también apostaron a que alcanzaba a Ash, ya era tarde y todos se retiraron de la casa de Grace, a excepción de Delia y Ash que dormían ahí.

"Mamá mira como dejaste al pobre de Ash"-Dijo Serena mirando a su amado inconsciente recostado en el sillón/sofá con algunos moretones y raspaduras

"Fue su culpa, su broma fue de mal gusto"-Dijo Grace tomando su café y volteando su mirada a otro lado

"Pero no era motivo para que le pasaras a Rhyhorn encima de él"-Dijo Serena

"Deberías alegrarte, tu novio es muy resistente"-Dijo Grace

"Yo ya me había ilusionado"-Repitió Delia tomando su café

"¡No, no y no! Apenas es una pequeña"-Dijo Grace

"Mamá yo ya no soy una pequeña, soy toda una adolescente"-Dijo Serena

"Para mí siempre será mi pequeña"-Dijo Grace

"Pero algún día quisiera formare una familia y me gustaría que fuera con Ash"-Dijo Serena súper sonrojada

"Yo apoyo esa idea"-Dijo como pudo el pobre de Ash que seguía resentido por los golpes

Todas lo vieron sorprendido, pero sonrieron ante la valentía de admitirlo después de semejante masacre

"¿Me golpearan de nuevo?"-Pregunto Ash al no poder descifrar lo que pensaba Grace, su madre y su novia.

Grace se levantó se acercó a Ash y le acaricio su revoltoso cabello

"Escogiste un buen novio"-Dijo Grace-"Me iré a dormir y solo para aclarar quiero 2 nietos"-Dijo guiñando el ojo dejando a una parejita sonrojada mientras Delia sonreía

"MAMÁ"-Grito sonrojada Serena

"Yo también me iré a dormir"-Dijo Delia retirándose de la sala-"Y también quiero dos nietos"-Dijo terminando de subir las escaleras

"Nuestras madres se parecen mucho"-Dijo Ash

"Demasiado"-Dijo Serena

Después de unos minutos de silencio Serena obtuvo valor para preguntar algo que rondaba por su mente.

"Ash sobre lo que dije antes yo…"-Dijo serena

"¿Lo de formar una familia?"-Pregunto Ash que obtuvo una respuesta muda de Serena que afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza-"Seria lindo ¿no? Un mini yo y una mini tu"-Dijo Ash con toda la inocencia del mundo

"¿lo dices enserio?"-Pregunto Serena

"Claro, si me pongo a imaginar sobre tener una familia solo se me ocurre una persona con quien formarla y esa eres tú, ya sé que somos muy jóvenes y nos falta mucho por vivir, pero podemos vivir esos momentos juntos hasta que llegue el momento"-Dijo Ash

"Yo pienso lo mismo amor"-Dijo Serena abrazando a su novio golpeado (XD)-"¿Te duele mucho?"-Pregunto Serena preocupada

"Solo un poco, pero contigo a mi lado se me olvida el dolor"-Dijo Ash rindiéndose ante el cansancio que le provoco huir toda la noche, Serena al verla solo rio tiernamente al ver a su amado dormir tan tranquilo, así que decidió no moverse y quedarse recostada en su pecho mientras estaban abrazados.

-Al día siguiente-

Delia bajaba tranquilamente hacia la sala cuando se encontró a Grace tomando café.

"Buenos días"-Dijo Delia

"Buenos días"-Susurro Grace

"¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?"-Dijo Delia

Grace señalo hacia el sofá que tenía enfrente y Delia se dio cuenta el por qué en el estaban Ash y Serena profundamente dormidos, abrazados y con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros

"Son el uno para el otro"-Dijo Delia

"Tienes razón"-Dijo Grace

Serena fue la primera en levantarse y abrir lentamente los ojos, Ash por otro lado al sentir que Serena se movía despertó también.

"Buenos días amor, creo que nos quedamos dormidos"-Dijo Ash

"Buenos días cariño, Creo que si"-Dijo Serena, y como ya era costumbre cada que se daban los buenos días seguía un tierno beso matutino.

"em durmieron bien"-Dijo Grace que se encontraba justo delante de ellos pero como estaban tan ocupados el uno con el otro no se habían dado cuenta

"¡Mamá!"-Dijo sorprendida Serena después sonrió-"Dormí de maravilla"

"Yo también, algo golpeado pero bien"-Dijo Ash

"Bueno tortolitos es hora del desayuno"-Dijo Delia

Y así empezó el día para la joven pareja, aunque esa mañana tendrían que despedirse en el muelle de sus amigos pues ya regresaba a sus respectivas regiones.

-En el muelle-

"Y bien Ash ¿Ahora qué harás?"-Pregunto Brock

"Bien ser campeón de Kalos es como ser rey de Kalos y ¿Cuándo has visto un rey sin su reina? Así que me quedare en Kalos hasta que Serena termine de coronarse como reina de kalos"-Dijo Ash tomando de la mano a su novia

"Me alegro, bueno pues suerte"-Dijo Brock despidiéndose

"Yo también me voy, ayudare al abuelo en unas investigaciones en Kanto, nos vemos campeón de kalos"-Dijo Gary dándole la mano a su amigo

"Suerte"-Dijo Ash correspondiendo el gesto de su amigo

"Yo tengo que volver al gimnasio de seguro mis hermanas están desesperadas"-Dijo Misty

"Y participare en los concursos de Sinnoh"-Dijo May

"Y yo iré con ella"-Dijo Dawn

Ash se despidió de Misty y May con un apretón de manos y con Dawn con su típico High-Five, se despidió tambien de Cilan, Stephan y Bianca que lo tiro al agua para variar.

"Cuida de Ash, ya ves que es medio despistado"-le dijeron las tres a Serena

"¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?"-Dijo Ash deprimido

"Claro que lo cuidare, por algo soy su novia"-Dijo Serena guiñando el ojo a sus nuevas amigas

"Después de todo lo lograste"-Dijo Paul

"Si, al fin lo logre"-Dijo Ash

"Espero tener la revancha algún día, Electivire está ansioso por pelear de nuevo con Infernape"-Dijo Paul

"Yo igual espero pelear pronto contigo Paul"-Dijo Ash

"Entonces nos vemos"-Dijo Paul que por primera vez en su vida extendía su mano en señal de amistad

"Nos vemos"-Correspondió el amistoso apretón de manos

"Nosotros tambien nos vamos"-Dijo el Profesor Oak

"Mamá, profesor enserio tienen que irse"-Dijo Ash

"Si hijo, Mr. Mime debe tener muchos deberes y tengo que ir ayudarlo"-Dijo Delia

"Yo tengo que volver al laboratorio con todos los pokémon"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Que pena, gracias por venir y apoyarme"-Dijo Ash

"Cuídate mucho Ash, te esperare en casa y espero y lleves a Serena"-Dijo Delia

"Claro mamá"-Dijo Ash

"Serena querida te encargo a mi pequeño Ash y espero nos visites pronto"-Dijo Delia

"Otra vez T.T "-Dijo Ash deprimido cómicamente

"No se preocupe yo cuidare a Ash y claro que pronto iré a verla Sra. Delia"-Dijo Serena

"Bueno entonces adiós"-Se despidió Delia

El barco donde zarpaban todos se alejaba poco a poco hasta perderse en el horizonte hasta desaparecer, al final solo quedaban 4, los 4 que empezaron su viaje en Kalos.

"Bien muchachos, es tiempo de apoyar a Serena"-Grito Ash

"Si, veraz que ganaras y serás la reina de Kalos"-Dijo feliz Bonnie

"Me parece bien"-Dijo Citron

"Nuestra aventura continua"-Grito Feliz Ash

-Años después-

Amanecía en la región de Kanto, donde una feliz pareja dormía plácidamente abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que.

¡POOM!

La puerta se abrió de repente y en la habitación entraban Delia y Grace sorprendiendo a la pareja.

"Despierten, no saben qué día es hoy"-Grito Grace pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por la pareja que más se acomodaban entre sus sabanas

"Si no se levantan no podrán arreglarse para su boda"-Dijo Delia acción que causo efecto en la pareja que se despertó instantáneamente

"LA BODA"-Gritaron los dos.

CONTINUARA…..

_**Anuncio y aclaraciones importante abajo! :D**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el Capitulo? **_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 18 el próximo lo más seguro es que sea el último si se me ocurre alguna otra idea pues alargaría un capítulo más si no pues no XD, Gracias por leerlo y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, espero comenten que les pareció, que les gusto y que no les gusto como tambien ideas sugerencias todo es válido :D.**_

_**Para los que se preocuparon sobre la victoria de Ash sobre Tobías ya no tienen por qué preocuparse, ya era hora que Ash ganara la liga XD**_

_**Sobre la broma de embarazo de Serena me pareció chistoso espero les haya gustado y hecho reír, claro que no iba a meter escenas intimas XD le quitaría lo tierno a esta hermosa pareja, ¿O acaso quieren luna de miel? XD jajaja **_

_**Sobre mi próximo Fic, el día que publique el último capítulo de "TU ME HACES FUERTE", saldrá a la luz el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto ¿Quieren adelanto? Le revelare el nombre y la sinopsis de la historia**_

"_**Amor Dimensional" (el nombre aún está en proceso)**_

_**Sinopsis: Ash, serena y los demás viajan a ciudad Luminalia para la batalla de Ash contra Citron, pero en el camino visitan al profesor Ciprés que les mostrara un invento de uno de sus estudiantes para viajar a través de dimensiones pero la maquina no está terminada y Ash y Serena son mandados a otra dimensión y tendrán que viajar atreves de diversas dimensiones para volver a su hogar ¿Qué aventuras les esperan?**_

_**Eso sería más o menos lo que trata el Fic hoy 09 de enero del 2015 publico el avance si alguien me roba la idea ya está documentado 7.7 jajaja (Broma) Esto pasa cuando vez Stubasa Chronicles xD, ¿Qué les parece la idea?, cabe destacar que no creo que el Fic llegue a ser Crossover. Bueno me despido, Gracias por todo :D **_


	19. Chapter 19

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 19: "La Boda"

Amanecía en la región de Kanto, donde una feliz pareja dormía plácidamente abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que.

¡POOM!

La puerta se abrió de repente y en la habitación entraban Delia y Grace sorprendiendo a la pareja.

"Despierten, no saben qué día es hoy"-Grito Grace pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por la pareja que más se acomodaban entre sus sabanas

"Si no se levantan no podrán arreglarse para su boda"-Dijo Delia acción que causo efecto en la pareja que se despertó instantáneamente

"LA BODA"-Gritaron los dos.

"Nah 5 minutos más"-Dijo Ash acomodándose de nuevo en su cómoda cama

"Todavía hay tiempo"-Apoyo Serena a su ahora prometido

"Son tal para cual"-Dijo Grace

"Por algo llevan 5 años de noviazgo y están a punto de casarse, Pikachu nos das una mano"-Dijo Delia

"Pika Pi"-Dijo Pikachu cargando un leve impactrueno que levanto a la pareja de inmediato

"Ok ya entendimos el mensaje"-Dijo Serena

Para Ash y Serena hoy era un día importante pues hoy era el día de su tan esperada boda, muchas cosas han pasado desde que el entrenador azabache se corono como campeón de Kalos y logro su sueño de ser maestro pokémon, después de alcanzar su sueño siguió viajando con sus compañeros de viaje para apoyar a su novia quien para él ya era su reina de Kalos, el camino de Serena para su sueño tuvo tropiezos pero pudo salir adelante y logro coronarse como reina de Kalos, para el azabache su tiempo en kalos ya había terminado y tendría que volver a su hogar y planear que seguía en sus planes, Citron y Bonnie se entristecieron pues ya no podrían seguir juntos pero hicieron la promesa de jamás dejar de comunicarse y visitarse mutuamente, en caso de Serena fue diferente pues Ash la invito a Kanto y así planear su próxima aventura con ella a su lado, Serena aun recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer…

-Flashback-

Los chicos acababan de llegar a ciudad Luminalia y la despedida ya se veía venir.

"Bueno creo que este es el final de nuestro viaje"-Dijo Citron

"Así parece"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué harás?"-Pregunto Citron

"Regresare a pueblo paleta para reorganizarme, ahora que logre mi sueño necesito buscar que hacer"-Dijo Ash ante esas palabras Serena se puso muy triste imagino que Ash se marcharía de su lado de nuevo y una relación a distancia no la hacía muy feliz

"¿Partirás hoy a pueblo paleta?"-Pregunto Citron

"No, primero iré a la casa de la mamá de Serena"-Dijo Ash

"¿A la casa de mi mamá?"-Pregunto Serena confundida

"Si, necesito pedirle permiso"-Dijo Ash

"¿Permiso?"-Cada vez Serena entendía menos

"Si, por que si te llevo a pueblo paleta sin su permiso me matara como aquella vez que me golpeo con Rhyhorn"-Dijo Ash

"¿Quieres que valla contigo?"-Pregunto Serena

"Claro que sí, no me iré de tu lado y por eso necesito convencer a tu mamá, no puedo empezar una nueva aventura sin mi novia o ¿sí?"-Dijo Ash regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Serena latiera muy rápido, simplemente Ash sabia como hacerla feliz.

"Ni siquiera intentes lo contrario"-Dijo Serena feliz

"¿No quieren venir con nosotros también?"-Pregunto el azabache

"No gracias, llego el momento de que me haga cargo del Gimnasio, sin duda los extrañaremos"-Dijo Citron

"Yo no quiero que se vallan"-Grito llorando Bonnie mientras abrazaba a Ash y Serena

"Tranquila Bonnie nos volveremos a ver"-Dijo Serena

"Claro los visitaremos pronto"-Dijo Ash

"¿enserio?"-Pregunto Bonnie

"Claro que si"-Dijo Serena abrazando a Serena

"Y cuando eso pase de seguro ya le abras conseguido una novia a tu hermano"-Dijo Ash

"Ash no estas ayudando"-Dijo Citron

"De eso me encargo yo, no descansare hasta encontrarle una novia a mi hermanito"-Dijo Bonnie

"Así se habla"-Dijo Serena

"Entonces nos veremos pronto"-Dijo Ash y con eso todos se unieron en un cálido abrazo de despedida grupal.

"Nos vemos"-Dijeron Citron y Bonnie despidiéndose de sus más grandes amigos.

-Fin Flashback-

Claro que eso fue cuando ella y Ash tenían 15 años, después de 3 años de noviazgo y de viajar por todas las regiones decidieron establecerse en pueblo paleta y vivir juntos, ahora llevaban viviendo 2 años juntos pues eran una feliz pareja de 20 años y ahora estaban próximos a casarse, su boda fue un evento social más hablado durante los últimos meses pues Serena era muy famosa por ser la reina de Kalos y a lo largo de las regiones por la que viajo junto a su novio Ash logro adquirir fama por sus diseños de ropa que ella misma creaba volviéndose así una joven y talentosa diseñadora de moda y con el azabache no era diferente adquirió fama como el mejor entrenador que desafío todas las regiones llevándose el título en cada una de sus ligas volviéndose el entrenador más fuerte, hábil y talentoso de todas las regiones.

En resumen era una gran boda entre dos "Celebridades" Ash el gran entrenador y Serena la hermosa reina de Kalos, aunque a nuestra pareja favorita esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo pues ellos querían una boda tranquila con sus amigos más cercanos y familia pero los medios de comunicación de diversas regiones se encargaron de esparcir como pólvora la noticia junto a la fecha y hora del evento, afuera de la residencia de la futura familia Ketchum habían reporteros y camarógrafos esperando la salida de la pareja.

Regresando a nuestra recién levantada pareja

"Bueno llego el día ¿Cómo se sienten?"-Pregunto Grace

"La verdad un poco nerviosa"-Dijo Serena

"Yo me siento electrocutado"-Dijo Ash

"Hijo debes apurarte los chicos te esperan en el laboratorio del profesor Oak para ayudarte a arreglarte"-Dijo Delia

"Ya voy mamá"-Dijo el adormilado azabache

"Nosotras ayudaremos a Serena a arreglarse"-Dijeron 3 chicas entrando a la habitación

"Está bien, iré a bañarme y de ahí voy al laboratorio con los chicos"-Dijo Ash saliendo de su cómoda cama dirigiéndose ante la atenta mirada de todas al baño-"Que sueño tengo ayer nos dormimos tarde"-Dijo Ash entrando al baño ignorando a sus muy sonrojadas ex compañeras de viaje

Y como no se iban a sonrojar si el azabache se levantó prácticamente en bóxer y se paseó como si nada enfrente de ellas, hasta que un Clic hizo en la mente de las 3

"Así que se durmieron tarde"- Dijo con voz picara Misty

"¿Me pregunto qué hacían tan noche despiertos?"-Dijo May

"¿Que hicieron tortolitos?"-Dijo Dawn

Serena no podía estar más roja ante los comentarios de sus amigas ¿Qué diablos estaba insinuando? Y todo delante de su madre que la veía con una mirada seria como pidiéndole una explicación

"Bueno es que ayer vimos una película, si eso, por eso nos desvelamos"-Dijo nerviosa Serena

En ese momento ya había salido el azabache para salvación de ella

"Me iré a bañar"-Dijo serena levantándose a diferencia de Ash ella llevaba un lindo camisón para dormir muy lindo de color rosa, se apresuró a ir al baño no sin antes darle un beso a su prometido-"Buenos días amor"

"Buenos días, cariño ya me voy al laboratorio con los chicos, nos vemos al rato"-Dijo Ash guiñándole un ojo

Ash bajo a la sala donde ya estaban sus ex compañeras a la recién llegada Bonnie, su suegra y su madre.

"Buenos días"-Dijo Ash

"Buenos días"-Contestaron todas

"Misty, May, Dawn ¿Cuándo llegaron?"-Pregunto el azabache

Las chicas completamente rojas al recordar lo que paso minutos antes le dedicaron una mirada algo asesina

"Desde hace rato estuvimos en tu habitación ¿No recuerdas?"-Pregunto Misty

"No"-Dijo el azabache mientras frotaba su revuelto cabello

"Hijo te paseaste enfrente de todas casi desnudo, solo tenías puesto los bóxer"-Dijo Delia

"A bueno es que yo…"-Trataba de justificarse el azabache aunque en realidad no sabía cómo pues ni recordaba a verlas visto en su habitación

"Después dijiste algo sobre qué se durmieron tarde"-dijo May mientras llevaba un dedo a su mejilla en señal de estar recordando algo

"¿En que se desvelaron Ash?"-Pregunto Dawn

"Una película, si eso, una película muy interesante era de acción"-Dijo Ash muy rojo-"Bueno me voy a dios, cuiden a mi futura esposa"-Dijo Ash

"Hay muchos reporteros afuera, no te dejaran salir sin darles una entrevista a cada uno, Bonnie tuvo como 5 entrevistas para poder entrar"-Dijo Grace

"En ese caso me iré volando en Charizard"-Dijo el azabache en dirección al jardín donde saco su pokeball y se fue volando en su fiel amigo Charizard.

-En el laboratorio-

Ash llego al laboratorio y encontró a su Gary, Brock y Citron

"Hey chicos ya llegue"-Dijo Ash entrando al laboratorio donde se encontró a todos sus amigos jugando póker

"Pero si es Ash ¿Nervioso por tu boda?"-Pregunto Gary

"La verdad un poco, ¿No deberíamos arreglarnos?"-Pregunto Ash

"Tranquilo la boda será en el extenso jardín del laboratorio ayer vino gente a arreglar el lugar y quedo perfecto"-Dijo Brock

"Solo nos falta arreglarnos"-Dijo Citron

"Cierto, además aún hay tiempo, siéntate estamos por empezar una nueva ronda"-Dijo Gary

"Bueno"-Accedió el azabache después de todo aun sobraba tiempo ¿no?

-con las chicas-

A las chicas les rondaba una duda en la mente y decidieron aclararla

"¿Y de que genero era la película con la que se desvelaron anoche?"-Pregunto curiosa May

"¿Película?"-Pregunto Serena hasta que recordó lo de la mañana-"Ah si la película era de romance"-Dijo nerviosa Serena

Todas las chicas tenían una gotita estilo anime bajando por sus cabezas, por que sea lo que sea por lo que se desvelaron sus escusas eran muy malas y descoordinadas.

"Valla que lindo vestido"-Dijo Dawn

"Recuerdo que hiciste que el pobre de Ash te acompañara a muchas tiendas de diferentes ciudades"-Dijo Grace recordando

"Cierto el pobre estaba agotado y eso que solo te acompaño por que no podía ver el vestido antes de la boda"-Dijo riendo Bonnie que a pesar de ser toda una adolescente ahora, seguía con su misma personalidad

"Están exagerando"-Dijo Serena

"Tú crees acaso no recuerdas que…"-Dijo Bonnie

-Flashback-

"¿Escogiste uno?"-Pregunto el azabache

"No, ninguno me convence, vallamos a la otra tienda"-Dijo Serena

-"10 mil tiendas después"-

"No encuentro el apropiado amor"-Dijo Serena empezando a derramar lagrimas

"Tranquila amor, espera ¿Por qué lloras?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Es que yo quería un vestido perfecto para que tú me vieras hermosa ese día tan especial para los dos"-Dijo Serena con voz entrecortada

"Amor tu siempre eres hermosa, no importa que te pongas"-Dijo Ash

"Pero es nuestro día especial amor"-Dijo Serena

"Tengo una idea, Mi mamá siempre me hacia mi ropa cada vez que viajaba a una región, ella te puede ayudar"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cómo?"-Pregunto confundida Serena

"Tú tienes en mente un vestido para ese día, por que no lo diseñas junto con mi mamá, eres la mejor diseñadora de moda, puedes crear el vestido de tus sueños, un día especial, un vestido especial"-Dijo Ash regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas

Serena se limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió ante la determinación de su prometido mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? –"Tienes razón, de seguro tu madre estará feliz de ayudarme"-Dijo Serena feliz

"¿Ya podemos irnos a casa?"-Pregunto el muy cansado azabache

"No quieres ir a cenar a un lugar romántico"-Pregunto Serena tiernamente mientras abrazaba a si prometido

"Sí que sabes hacerme feliz"-Dijo el azabache

-Fin de Flashback-

"Y al final tu junto a la Sra. Ketchum hicieron el vestido"-Dijo Bonnie

"Pero valió la pena esta divino"-Dijo Delia

"¿Me pregunto si los chicos ya están listos?"-Pregunto Serena

-Con los chicos-

"Tienes un ocho"-Pregunto Ash

"No, ve a pescar"-Respondió Gary

-Con las chicas-

"De seguro que si no creo que sean tan irresponsables"-Dijo Misty

"Ni que estuvieran jugando póker mientras nosotras nos arreglamos"-Dijo May causando risas en todas

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido y ya era hora de partir hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak donde sería la boda, el carruaje era hermoso, era como cristal digno de la hermosa peli-miel y este era impulsado por unos imponentes Ponyta, pero antes de partir viene la plática madre e hija y suegra hija también.

"Como has crecido hija, ahora ya hasta te vas a casar y con un buen muchacho"-Dijo Grace

"Mamá"-Dijo sonrojada Serena al no estar acostumbrada a platicas serias con su madre

"Aun te recuerdo de pequeña cuando regresaste de ese campamento del profesor Oak, tan feliz y llena de vida"-Dijo Grace-"Recuerdo que…"

-Flashback-

Grace fue a recoger a su hija en el profesor Oak y a pesar de haberla dejado en contra de la voluntad de la pequeña pues ella no quería asistir la encontró muy feliz y cambiada

"Hola mami"-Dijo Serena contenta

"¿Ya no estas enojada porque te deje aquí aunque tú no querías?"-Pregunto Grace

"¡no!, de hecho me encanto estar aquí"-Dijo con toda la inocencia la pequeña Serena

"¿Y a qué se debe ese gran cambio?"-Pregunto Grace

"Por qué conocí muchos pokémon, hice amigos y"-Hasta ahí llego la frase que la niña iba a decir pues un gran sonrojo invadió sus tierna mejillas

"¿Y? ¿Acaso conociste a un niño que te gusta?"-Pregunto Grace y por ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija supo que dio en el clavo.

"Bueno yo, conocí a alguien que me ayudo cuando más lo necesite"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¿Así? Y ¿cómo se llama?"-Pregunto Grace curiosa

"Ash, su nombre es Ash"-Dijo Serena ilusionada al decir ese nombre que para ella era perfecto

"Oye mami cuando volvamos a casa me gustaría intentar de nuevo montar a Rhyhorn"-Dijo Serena decidida

"¿Segura hija? Aun te cuesta trabajo montarlo"-Dijo Grace

"Claro, no me rendiré luchare hasta el final"-Dijo decidida la pequeña Serena con un puño en el aire

"¿Acaso el pequeño Ash es parte de ese cambio? Valla me gustaría conocerlo, tal vez hasta se hagan novios"-Dijo Grace muy picara

Al escuchar que su madre parecía leer sus pensamientos no pudo ocultar que un gran sonrojo invadía sus mejillas

"Algún día"-Susurro Serena viendo un pequeño pañuelo entre sus manos

-Fin de Flashback-

"Nunca imagine que se cumpliera lo que dije en esa ocasión"-Dijo Grace

"Me alegra que este día especial sea a lado de él"-Dijo Serena

"Sin duda ya estaban destinados, ya veo por qué la primera vez que me lo presentaste se me hizo familiar el nombre, ojala sean muy felices juntos"-Dijo Grace

"Ya lo soy mamá"-Dijo serena

"Serena querida, me alegra que tú seas la futura esposa de mi Ash"-Dijo Delia

"Gracias señora Delia"-Dijo Serena

"No ya no más Sra. Delia ahora seré tu Suegra"-Dijo Delia

"Es verdad"-Dijo Serena sonriendo

"Te recomiendo mucho a mi Ash, no te puedo decir que lo hagas feliz porque el ya no puede ser más feliz de lo que ya lo es a tu lado, sin duda mi hijo eligió a la mejor"-Dijo Delia

"Muchas gracias querida suegra"-Dijo Serena muy contenta

"Hay querida dame un abrazo"-Dijo Delia

Mientras su plática terminaba Bonnie decidió marcarles a los chicos para avisarles que salían en 5 minutos y llegarían en menos de 10 minutos.

-Con los chicos-

"Miren y lloren, yo gano"-Dijo Citron

"Espera, estamos jugando póker no canasta"-Dijo Gary

"Demonios entonces perdí de nuevo"-Dijo Citron

"Gano yo"-Dijo Ash mostrando su juego

De repente sonó el teléfono de Citron

"Si, aja en ¿5 minutos?, claro, no te preocupes Bonnie, si, si yo me encargo"-Dijo Citron con voz tranquila y neutra pero cuando colgó-"LAS CHICAS YA VIENEN PARA ACA LLEGAN EN 5 MINUTOS"-Grito desesperado Citron

Como por arte de magia todos corrieron a diferentes direcciones mientras se arreglaban y se gritaban entre ellos

"Maldición Gary ¿No que aún quedaba tiempo?"-Dijo Ash subiéndose los pantalones de su smoking

"Hace 4 horas si quedaba tiempo, pero acéptalo se nos fue el tiempo jugando"-Dijo Gary abotonándose rápidamente la camisa

"¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que la gente estaba llegando a sus lugares en el jardín?"-Pregunto Brock mientras se ponía los zapatos

"Tal vez porque estábamos en el sótano"-Dijo Citron terminando de arreglarse

"Demonios ¿Cómo se amarra esto?"-Gritaba Ash al no poder ponerse la corbata

"Mira que serás idiota, esto se pone así, no espera así ¿O tal vez así?"-Dijo Gary en un intento fallido de arreglar la situación

"Este es el momento en donde la ciencia alumbra nuestro futuro, les presento mi amarrador de corbatas"-Dijo Citron orgulloso

"Que nombre tan original"-Dijeron con sarcasmo los 3 chicos

Afortunadamente la maquina funciono sin explotar parra fortuna de todos

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta?"-Dijo Ash

"2 minutos"-Dijo Citron

"Bien creo que ya estamos"-Dijo Gary viendo a todos bien arreglados

"Hasta tiempo de arreglar a Pikachu me dio"-Dijo el azabache señalando a su fiel amigo que tenía un pequeño moño para la ocasión

"Bien ahora vallamos al jardín con los invitados y a esperar a las chicas"-Dijo Brock

Los chicos salieron con total naturalidad al jardín, saludaron amigos y conocidos, la prensa le tomaba fotos pues los paparazzi no faltaron, hasta el Team Rocket estaba escondido tomando fotos para después venderlas.

De repente llegaron las chicas, primero Misty, May y Dawn como respectivas damas de honor que se sentaron junto a los padrinos Gary, Brock y Citron, Después ingresaron Delia y Grace que avisaron que ya se aproximaba la novia, Grace se quedó en la entrada pues ella iba a entregar a la novia y Delia se aproximó a su hijo para dedicarle algunas palabras.

"Hijo nunca imagine que llegara este día"-Dijo Delia

"Para serte sincero yo tampoco lo imagine"-Dijo Ash

"¿Nervioso?"-Pregunto Delia

"Mucho"-Dijo Ash

"Lo harás bien"-Dijo Delia

"¿Piensas que seré buen esposo?"-Pregunto dudoso Ash

"Serás el mejor, mejor que nadie más"-Dijo Delia

"Gracias mamá"-Dijo Ash

"Felicidades querido"-Dijo Delia abrazando a su hijo para después tomar su respectivo asiento

"Ya llego la novia"-Grito Bonnie

Y ante la atenta mirada de familia, amigos, conocidos, reporteros y camarógrafos, hacia si entrada la reina de Kalos con un hermoso vestido blanco pegado de la parte superior y esponjoso de la parte inferior, unos brillos como detalles que parecía que estaba bañado en diamantes pero nada brillaba más que la mirada de Serena al ver a Ash vestido de smoking negro esperándola en el altar con una sonrisa y embobado al verla, eso quería ella, sentirse especial ante Ash, Grace la tomo de la mano y empezó el camino hacia donde estaba el novio, Bonnie venia atrás sujetando la cola del vestido, poco a poco se acercaron hasta que Grace hablo.

"Ash te voy a entregar lo más importante y preciado para mí, es mi mayor logro y mi orgullo, te entrego a mi hija para que la hagas feliz y llenes de amor"-Dijo Grace

"La amo con locura, no se preocupe yo me encargare de hacerla feliz"-Dijo el azabache

"Se feliz hija"-Dijo Grace abrazando a Serena

"Gracias por todo mamá"-Dijo Serena

La boda comenzó con lo típico de cada ceremonia, todos veían a la pareja muy feliz, los pokémon de Ash y de Serena también estaba presentes, todos muy bien vestidos con un moñito para darle elegancia al asunto XD

"Por el poder que me otorga esta nuestra región de Kanto los declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia"-Dijo el padre

Fue así como la hermosa pareja que empezó como novios, después por prometidos hoy se juraban amor eterno como esposos sellando su promesa con un tierno beso.

"Arriba los novios"-Gritaba la gente feliz por tan linda pareja

"Ahora estaremos juntos siempre"-Dijo Ash

"Hasta el final"-Dijo Serena

Todo comenzó con un campamento de niños años después un viaje a Kalos, un accidente trasmitido por televisión fue el inicio para unirlos de nuevo y toda una aventura la unió aún más, así fue la historia de Ash y Serena dos jóvenes que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-10 años después-

"Chicos despierten llegaran tarde a escoger a sus pokémon"-Dijo Serena levantando a sus dos hijos que resultaron ser gemelos, una niña y un niño que dormían plácidamente en su habitación

"Llegaremos tarde"-Gritaron los dos chicos

"Nah, 5 minutos más"-Dijeron ambos

"Se parecen demasiado a su padre"-Dijo Serena

"Hey te escuche, te recuerdo que te gusta dormir tanto como a mí"-Dijo Ash-"Y ustedes despierte que su aventura comienza ahora"-Dijo el azabache

CONTINUARA…

_**Aviso y nuevo Fic:**_

_**¿Qué consejo les darán a sus hijos ahora que inician su viaje? ¿Cómo les ira a Ash y Serena como padres? ¿Qué recuerdos tendrán sobre su matrimonio? Todo estoy más en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Bueno pues este es el penúltimo capítulo el próximo será como el epilogo, el final de esta historia que gracias a ustedes siguió adelante, Espero lo disfrutaran leyendo así como yo al escribirlo, espero comenten que les pareció el capítulo, ya saben que les gusto y que no les gusto así como que esperan ver en el final, gracias por todos sus comentarios siempre me alegra leerlos :D muchas gracias.**_

_**Sé que les había comentado que el día que terminara este Fic saldría mi otro Fic/Proyecto, pues bueno lo he adelantado a partir de hoy pueden leer el capítulo 1 de **_"AMOR DIMENCIONAL" _**espero sea de su agrado y espero no decepcionarlos, disfrútenlo pueden verlo entrando a mi perfil, bueno ya saben cómo jaja. De corazón muchas gracias.**_


	20. Chapter 20

"TU ME HACES FUERTE"

ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Capítulo 20: "El Adios"

Era un nuevo y bello día en pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, y para la Ketchum hoy era un día especial para los jóvenes Sakura y Akira, se preguntaran ¿Quiénes son estos dos jóvenes? Pues nada más y nada menos que los hijos de los reyes de Kalos como fueron bautizados hace años, nos referimos a Ash Ketchum ahora campeón de 6 ligas y Serena diseñadora de modas y reina de Kalos, para estos jóvenes su aventura empezara el día de hoy pues acaban de cumplir 10 años y son actos para escoger su pokémon inicial y emprender su viaje pokémon.

"Sakura, Akira bajen a desayunar"-Grito Serena

"Qué bueno, ya tenía hambre"-Dijo Akira

Akira Ketchum, 10 años es un chico muy enérgico y positivo, heredo el carácter de su padre, un poco despistado pero no tanto como Ash, de su madre heredo los hermosos ojos azules aunque tiene el mismo corte de pelo que el azabache campeón, su sueño es superar a su padre ya que es su héroe.

"¿Y tu hermana?"-Pregunto Serena

"Se sigue arreglando, le dije que nos vamos de viaje pero parece que entendió que nos vamos a un desfile de modas por que lleva horas y horas en el espejo"-Dijo Akira

"Iré a ver por qué tarda, por mientras tu ve a buscar a tu padre para que venga a desayunar, está en el jardín"-Dijo Serena mientras subía las escaleras

-Con Serena-

Serena llego hasta la habitación de su hija para ayudarla con sus cosas de viaje.

TOCK!, TOCK!

"Hija ya está el desayuno"-Dijo Serena

"Ahorita voy mamá, es que aún no decido como peinarme"-Dijo Sakura indecisa

Sakura Ketchum, 10 años es una chica que heredo el físico de su madre con la única diferencia que sus ojos son café claros, le fascina la moda y ama a los pokémon, su sueño es competir como performance, aunque también quiere diseñar ropa para los pokémon.

"Déjame ayudarte"-Dijo Serena

"Gracias mamá"-Dijo Sakura contenta

"¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece? "-Dijo Serena terminando de peinar a su hija

"Quedo fantástico, gracias mamá"-Dijo Sakura

"Bien bajemos a desayunar"-Dijo Serena

-Con Ash-

"Papá dice mamá que es hora de desayunar"-Dijo Akira

"Enseguida voy hijo, solo termino el entrenamiento con Pikachu"-Dijo Ash

"Papá tú y Pikachu son geniales, son un gran equipo y los mejores amigos"-Dijo Akira con admiración

"Verdad que sí, pero no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en que Pikachu me odiaba"-Dijo Ash

"¿Enserio?"-Pregunto Akira

"Claro, cuando me lo entrego el profesor Oak, Pikachu no obedecía mis órdenes y me electrocutaba cada que podía"-Dijo Ash riendo al recordar esos tiempos

"Y ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas?"-Pregunto Akira

"Fue cuando una parvada de spearow atacaron a Pikachu dejándolo muy débil, esa vez corrí hasta el centro pokémon pero la parvada no se detenía venia tras nosotros, nos lograron alcanzar y decidí proteger a Pikachu pero en ese instante el vio que podía confiar en mí y me salvo desde entonces somos los mejores amigos"-Dijo Ash

"Espero llevarme igual de bien con mi pokémon"-Dijo Akira

"Ya verás que si hijo, vallamos a desayunar tengo tanta hambre que podría acabármelo todo"-Dijo Ash entrando a la casa

"Espera papá, déjame algo yo también tengo hambre"-Grito Akira siguiendo a su padre

La familia ya estaba reunida desayunando tranquilamente mientras conversaban, después de todo ellos partirían ese día y no sabían cuando volverían a casa de nuevo así que disfrutaban el momento.

"¿Ya se decidieron por que pokémon elegir?"-Pregunto Ash

"Claro que si"-Dijo Akira

"¿Y cuál es?"-Pregunto Serena

"Es secreto"-Dijo Sakura

"Gemelos tenían que ser, piensan igual"-Dijo Ash

"Capturare muchos pokémon y me volveré más fuerte que tu papá"-Dijo Akira

"Me recuerdan a mi cuando empecé a viajar"-Dijo Ash

"¿Estuviste nervioso cuando empezó tu viaje?"-Pregunto Serena

"Nervioso no, estaba ansioso, ya quería entrenar pokémon, enfrentarme en batallas pero por pensar en todo eso al día siguiente me desperté tarde"-Dijo Ash riendo mientras su familia lo veía con una gotita estilo anime

"Yo si estaba nerviosa"-Dijo Serena-"Pero cuando empecé a viajar contigo me sentía muy segura"-Dijo Serena dándole un beso a su esposo

"Que romántico"-Dijo Sakura

"Es cierto, viajaban junto entonces en su viaje le pediste matrimonio a mamá"-Pregunto Akira

"Bueno, podría decirse que si"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cómo fue? cuéntennos"-Dijo Sakura

"Todo empezó cuando…"-empezó a narrar Serena

-Flashback-

Estaba una joven pareja cenando a la luz de la luna en el balcón de un lujoso restaurante

"Con Sinnoh ya has ganado la liga en 6 regiones amor"-Dijo Serena

"Cierto, y tu línea de ropa fue todo un éxito en los concursos pokémon todas usaban la ropa que tu diseñaste"-Dijo Ash

"No es para tanto, fueron pocas persona"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"No amor, enserio eres genial logras captar el gusto de la gente en tus diseños por eso todos usan la ropa que diseñas, hasta Cinthya la campeona lo usa, eres simplemente perfecta"-Dijo Ash

"Amor no crees que exageras un poco"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"No lo creo, no conozco a otra persona tan hermosa, dulce, tierna, amigable con todos, dedicada a lo que hace, que me apoya en todo, que soporta todas mis idioteces, y que me ame tanto"-Dijo Ash-"Por eso te pido ante las estrellas y la luna como testigos de nuestro amor"-Dijo Ash levantándose y dirigiéndose a Serena-"Serena ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"-Finalizo arrodillándose y enseñándole una cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo con una piedra brillante

Serena no podía creerlo, lágrimas de alegría escapaban de sus hermosos ojos azules, la felicidad la invadía, se imaginó miles de veces ese momento pero nunca pensó que fuera así de hermoso, las palabras indicadas y el lugar indicado ¿Qué más podía pedir?

"Claro que si amor"-Dijo Serena besando a su ahora prometido

-Fin de Flashback-

"Valla papá sí que eres todo un galán"-Dijo Sakura

"No exageres hija"-Dijo Ash avergonzado

"Claro que tu papá es todo un galán, pero es mi galán"-Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a su esposo

"Por supuesto que sí, bueno chicos vallamos al laboratorio Oak"-Dijo Ash

"¿Qué?"-Dijo Akira

"¿Vamos?"-Dijo Sakura

"Así es, nosotros iremos con ustedes"-Dijo Serena

"Además queremos saludar al profesor Oak"-Dijo Ash

"Entonces andando"-Grito Akira

"Es igual de enérgico que tu"-Dijo Serena

"Por algo es mi hijo"-Dijo Ash

La feliz familia caminaba por las calles de pueblo paleta mientras todos en el pueblo los saludaban cordialmente pues eran los más conocidos por poner el nombre del pueblo en alto.

"Sigan contando, que paso después de que le pediste matrimonio a mamá"-Dijo Sakura

"Pues vino la boda, recuerdo que ese día tu mamá y yo nos levantamos muy temprano hasta sorprendimos a sus abuelas"-Dijo Ash

"Se quedaron dormidos ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Akira hábilmente

"Si T.T"-Dijo Serena-"Pero fue el día más feliz de mi vida, claro después del día en que me entere que sería madre"-Dijo Serena

"¿Cómo fue ese día?"-Pregunto Sakura

"Si yo igual quiero saber"-Dijo Akira

"Esa vez recuerdo que fuimos al doctor porque Serena se sentía mal y …"-Dijo Ash empezando a recordar

-Flashback según Ash-

"Felicidades, serán padres, Serena está embarazada"-Dijo el doctor

"Amor, seremos padres"-Grito Serena feliz

"Seré padre, que emoción y lo afrontare con toda la madurez que me caracteriza seré el mejor padre, tengo que decírselos a todos"-Dijo Ash con una súper pose de héroe

"Y serán gemelos"-Dijo el doctor

"Que alegría"-Grito Ash

"Serás el mejor padre amor"-Dijo Serena

"Ojala mi padre fuera como usted"-Dijo el doctor llorando

-Fin de flashback según Ash-

"Y así fue"-Dijo Ash muy orgulloso

"Genial"-Grito emocionado Akira mientras Serena y Sakura los veían con una gotita estilo anime sobre sus cabezas

"Mamá podrías contarnos la verdad"-Dijo Sakura

"Bueno ese día el doctor dijo…"-empezó a narrar Serena

-Flashback Serena-

"Felicidades, serán padres, Serena está embarazada"-Dijo el doctor

"Amor seremos padres"-Grito Serena feliz

"Seré papá"-Susurro Ash en shock

"Y serán gemelos"-Dijo el doctor

"Gemelos, serán gemelos"-susurro Ash para después desmayarse

-Fin de Flashback Serena-

"Cuando despertó salió corriendo gritando por todo pueblo Paleta que sería padre"-Dijo Serena mientras sonreía al recordar

"No era necesario decir lo del desmayo"-Dijo Ash deprimido-"Me gusta más mi versión de la historia"-Dijo Ash provocando risas de su esposa e hijos.

La feliz familia siguió platicando hasta llegar al laboratorio Oak para ver que pokémon elegirían sus hijos

"Profesor Oak ya llegamos"-Grito Sakura

"Tío Oak ya quiero mi pokémon"-Grito Akira

"En el laboratorio es profesor Oak, en casa le puedes decir tío"-Dijo Serena instruyendo a su pequeño

"Es igual que tu Ash, Hola"-Dijo Gary saludando a todos

Gary Oak se volvió un importante investigador pokémon, cuando su abuelo no pudo hacerse cargo del laboratorio lo dejo en manos de su nieto Gary quien ahora era el nuevo profesor Oak de futuras generaciones, la amistad entre Ash y Gary es tan grande que se transformó en hermandad por esa razón los hijos de Ash le dicen Tío de cariño.

"¿Qué tal Gary? Cómo va el laboratorio"-Pregunto Ash

"Muy tranquilo hasta que escuche que venían, sus risas se escuchaban por todo pueblo Paleta"-Dijo Gary

"Es que le contábamos a los chicos cuando nos enteramos que seriamos padres"-Dijo Serena

"Jajaja ya recuerdo, cuando Ash se desmayó"-Dijo Gary riendo hasta llorar

"¿Por qué todos recuerdan esa parte? T.T"-Dijo Ash deprimido

"Bueno, pasando a otro tema ¿Listos para recibir su pokémon?"-Pregunto Gary

"Si"-Gritaron entusiasmado los pequeño

"Bueno primero las damas, Sakura escoge tu pokémon"-Dijo Gary

"mmm… Yo quiero a Squirtle"-Dijo Sakura

"Buena elección, ahora tu Akira"-Dijo Gary

"Yo escojo a Charmander"-Dijo Akira

"Excelente, aquí tienen sus pokeball y su pokedex"-Dijo Gary

"Si ahora seré un excelente entrenador"-Dijo Akira con pose heroica

"¿Y a donde se dirigen ahora?"-Pregunto Gary

"No tengo idea"-Dijo Akira aun con su pose de superhéroe causando que todos cayeran al suelo

"Te recomiendo que vallas al gimnasio de ciudad plateada"-Dijo Ash

"¿Con Brock?"-Pregunto Serena

"Claro, él fue el primer líder de gimnasio que rete cuando comencé mi viaje, pensé que sería bueno para el"-Dijo Ash

"Perfecto, entonces iré hacia haya"-Dijo Akira

"¿Y qué harás hija?"-Pregunto Serena

"Pues viajare junto Akira, y participare en los concursos de perfomance"-Dijo Sakura

"Escuche que en ciudad Celeste habrá pronto un perfomance"-Dijo Serena a su hija

"En ciudad Celeste también hay gimnasio pokémon"-Dijo Ash a su hijo

"Así que también piensas mandarlo a pelear con Misty"-Dijo Gary

"Claro, aunque será difícil si pueden derrotar a ellos dos, llegara a ser un gran entrenador"-Dijo Ash

"Con Misty no creo que haya problema, ¿pero será que Brock esté libre? Eso de ser doctor pokémon lo deja con poco tiempo"-Pregunto Serena

"Hable con él el otro día y me dijo que estaba de vacaciones"-Dijo Ash

"¿Son líderes fuertes?"-Pregunto Sakura

"Son los más fuertes de Kanto, cuando los vean díganle que tu mamá y yo les mandamos saludos"-Dijo Ash

"Entonces los derrotare y me volveré muy fuerte"-Dijo Akira

"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos"-Dijo Sakura

"Los voy a extrañar"-Dijo Serena mientras abrazando a sus hijos

"Cuídense mucho y suerte en su aventura"-Dijo Ash-"Por cierto la debilidad de Brock es la enfermera Joy y la de Misty los tipo insecto usa bien esta información"-Susurro Ash a su hijo

"Amor no estarás dándole ventaja a tu hijo verdad"-Dijo Serena

"Para nada amor, solo le decía que se cuidara y nos llamara cada que pueda para que no te preocupes"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Te creeré, bueno hija cuida bien de tu hermano"-Dijo Serena

"Mamá, eso me lo deberías decir a mí, yo soy el hombre"-Dijo Akira

"Pero eres muy distraído cariño"-Dijo Serena

"Bienvenido a mi mundo"-Susurro Ash

"Yo lo cuidare, hare un buen trabajo con él"-Dijo Sakura

"bien, bien ya entendí, ya nos vamos adiós"-Dijo Akira

"Adiós, cuídense mucho"-Dijeron Ash y Serena mientras veían partir a sus hijos a la distancia

"¿Cómo se sienten?"-Pregunto Gary

"Es difícil verlos partir"-Dijo Serena mientras salían pequeñas lagrimas

"Muy difícil, pero esta experiencia los ayudara a madurar, sus derrotas los harán más fuertes y sabios, conocerán amigos y muchos pokémon y a atesoraran recuerdos de su viaje para alcanzar sus sueños"-Dijo Ash

"¿Cuándo maduraste tanto Ash?"-Pregunto Gary

"Me lo tomare como un cumplido"-Dijo Ash

"La casa estará muy sola ahora"-Dijo Serena

"Tranquila yo estaré a tu lado siempre"-Dijo Ash

"Lo sé, por eso tu eres quien me hace fuerte"-Dijo Serena mientras besaba a Ash

"_Se conocieron en un campamento, por un accidente, el destino los unió años después, se hicieron grandes amigos, sus sentimientos dieron paso a algo más, novios, prometidos, esposos y finalmente padres. Esta fue la historia de Ash y Serena donde el amor los hizo fuertes" _

_FIN_

_Finalizamos esta gran historia que gracias a ustedes pudo llegar a la cantidad de 20 capítulos, 49,569 palabras, 5,738 minutos de edición, 16,563 lectores, 84 Reviews, 34 Followers, 36 Favoritos, y todo esto en 2 meses y medio, con estas cifras cerramos la primera de varias historias, espero que sigan apoyándome, gracias por leer este Fic que sin ustedes no hubiera llegado ni a 5 capítulos, en un principio esta historia era corta pero la pudimos extender a 20 capítulos, gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo, gracias por todo, a cada uno de ustedes, por sus observaciones ya que como siempre digo si tengo un error encantado lo corrijo ya que esto es para ustedes, mi primer Fic pero no el ultimo como muchos sabrán ahora estoy empezando otro FanFic "Amor Dimensional" que encontraran entrando a mi perfil, espero y sea de su agrado._

_Espero comenten que les pareció el capítulo y la historia en general, consejos, observaciones, todo se acepta, con el fin de mejorar en un futuro, sé que tarde en actualizar pero fue por un trabajo que me salió y les juro que no deje de trabajar en el fic, en mis pocos minutos libres avanzaba poco a poco, espero y mi trabajo haya sido de su agrado, espero y continuemos juntos en mi otro Fic que pronto actualizare, GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGOS! :D_


End file.
